Kim Possible: Super-Girl
by LJ58
Summary: Kim Possible is just your basic average girl doing her best to help whenever and wherever she can. Only something is starting to change her, and it is going to uncover a secret that will completely change her life, and the lives of those around her.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **Prologue:**

"Kim, look out," shouted the lanky, sandy-blonde teen that leapt impossibly high to land in the middle of nineteen armed Henches looking to rush his longtime friend and partner in what was now known as Team Possible.

Kim Possible, the willowy redhead who had been proving she was a basic, average girl that could do anything turned even as she had been disarming Professor Dementor's latest doomsday weapon, and realized even Ron couldn't drop all of the nineteen Henches alone before they were on her.

Behind them, only half exposed in the doorway into the main lab, chortled the helmeted madman who had lured them in with the usual scenario, and was now apparently trying to overwhelm them with sheer numbers as yet another wave of Henches rushed out after what was actually the fourth group they had waded through since their arrival.

"No big," she glared, and turned to lift her smaller fists as she took a familiar martial stance to the now famous, some would argue infamous, monkey-master.

Kim drew back even as the first Henches swarmed her.

"KP," Ron shouted, dropping three Henches at once with a combination sweep and kick, a simultaneous elbow, and a good old-fashioned right.

Only more were still coming, and Ron stared in horror as the added numbers literally buried Kim's smaller, slighter body under the wall of taller, brawnier men. He knew Kim could handle herself well enough, but sometimes numbers could, and did take a toll.

Even as he began to call on the mystic powers he now embodied, a growing snarl sounded that made some of the men actually cringe, and fall back.

Then there was a virtual explosion of bodies as Kim shrieked, " _Off_ , damn you," and the nearest man she rose to face was then smashed through most of the crowd of Henches before he slammed into a wall, and bounced hard to land on his face.

He didn't move after he hit.

Everyone, even Ron, gaped as they all turned to Kim who was staring only at the offending lackeys still around her.

"Next," the redhead all but growled as she seemed unaware her usually bright, green eyes were literally glowing with an eerie, ethereal glow.

"KP," Ron rasped as the Henches began to back away.

"Let's finish this," Kim said, heedless of whatever was going on as she snatched up a stun baton, and turned, half leaping, drove it down into the machine's central core as the computers around her began to spark, and explode in tandem.

"Time to go," Ron shouted, and started to clear a path even as Kim's eyes tracked, and found Dementor who was gaping at her with hugely rounded eyes behind his trademark helmet.

"Impossible," he rasped. "Not even you can….."

Kim moved, and in a blur of speed that Ron couldn't even track, she was suddenly at Dementor's side before he could make yet another of his trademark escapes. She lifted up the stunned dwarf's body in both hands, and spat, "If you knew how sick I was of this same old song-and-dance," she told him bitterly, then released one hand to raise a clenched fist over him.

"KP, don't," Ron shouted, seeing that increasingly whitish glow intensify around her eyes. "You got him. Just let GJ have him. It's over."

"It's never over," Dementor began a familiar rant.

Just before Kim dropped her fist down atop his head.

Dementor dropped from her other fist like a shapeless sack, and landed on the floor at her feet. He didn't move.

"Kim," Ron said, walking toward her, not one conscious Hench left in the lair by then as those had all fled after Kim's unnatural display of strength that she couldn't have managed even with her trademark battle-suit.

A suit she was not currently wearing since Wade was working on a few upgrades for it yet again after the last one shorted out during a major sitch, as Kim called them.

"No big," the redhead turned to smile at him, dusting her gloved hands. "It's done, and so is bucket-head," she quipped.

"Yes, big," Ron told her. "You'd better be glad he wore that helmet. Because you almost killed him."

"Ron," the redhead sputtered. "I would never….."

"Look at his helmet," Ron told her.

Kim looked down.

The helmet, half on, half off the unconscious man had a very pronounced dent in the top where she had dropped her fist. A single glance told her he was bleeding from his nose, and ears, too.

"Now, look at that, and tell me, 'No big,'" Ron told her.

She followed his finger, and saw the smoldering ruin of the machine, and its controlling devices. As well as the more than dozen unconscious men still laying where she had thrown them.

"Since when could you do that even _with_ your suit," Ron asked her. "Something's going on, and we'd better call Wade, because I think you just trumped mystical monkey-power, and went straight to mad strength like Hego's!"

Kim stared at her hands, and frowned.

"But….. I wasn't even glowing," she frowned.

"Your eyes were," Ron told her. "Didn't you notice?"

"They were?"

"Call Wade," he told her as GJ began to finally show to take in any prisoners, or any salvageable tech their often laughable experts might be able to use.

"I'll call Wade," Kim said with a dark frown as she only then began to realize just what she had managed, and how easily.

Pride aside, she knew even she wasn't that good. Or that strong.

Ron said nothing more as Will Du lead the familiar agents in blue into the lair.

Will paused, eyed Dementor, and asked, "What did you hit him with," in an accusatory tone.

"My fist," Kim told him, knowing Will was looking at Ron when he spotted the warped helmet, and finished removing it to find Dementor was bleeding from his scalp, as well as his nose and his ears.

"Medic," Will shouted as he turned from examining the unconscious man.

"Agent Du," a man called out, leaning over the man Kim had hit just before rushing Dementor. "This one is already gone. His entire jaw looks…..pulped."

Kim turned paler than usual as she eyed Ron.

"Call Wade. Now," was all Ron told her, saying no more as Will Du narrowed accusatory eyes fixed on her.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

"Let's go over this again, just for clarification's sake. What weapon did you use when you…?"

"No weapons," Kim sighed wearily. "For the fourteenth time," she told the agent who was debriefing her. "I was using my fists. Just my fists. The only time I used a weapon was when I used that stun baton to short out the geothermal converter."

Agent Agnes Fyne sighed, and eyed the papers before her. A stack that included Agent Possible's personal testimony of her experiences in Professor Dementor's lair just before Agent Du had arrived.

"Forgive my skepticism, Kim, but while you do have a reputation, the last I checked, even you couldn't….. Well, _shatter_ bone with your bare hands. I understand you were not even using your battle-suit?"

"No. Wade still has it. New upgrades," she explained.

"Right. And the _glow_ that Agent Stoppable reported?"

"My eyes, apparently. That's the one thing I never noticed, and don't recall. I was operating on instinct at the time when those Henches rushed me. One minute I was getting buried under their numbers, and the next…."

She gestured with her hands, pantomiming and explosion.

"All right. Let's take it from there. They rushed you. Piled on, and…..? What were you feeling? What exactly were you thinking when you…..reacted," Agent Fyne asked.

Kim glanced away, blushing slightly.

"Agent Possible, you're facing potential charges for excessive force, and even involuntary manslaughter here. Technically, most of those men in the ICU were unarmed, and yet you put more than a few in traction. One is dead, and another still may not make it. Now, tell me _exactly_ what happened," Agnes demanded.

"Fine," she grumbled. "One of them…..groped me," Kim said, and blushed darker. "It startled me, and pissed me off, and then I just…shoved him away. Okay. Even I didn't realize how hard, or how effectively at the time. I only reacted, and then…"

"Then you went after Dementor?"

"No, I finished off the machine before he could fire it. _Then_ I spotted that annoying runt staring at me. I knew he was about to make another getaway, and didn't feel like chasing him down again….."

"So, you crossed over...two hundred feet in…..less than a half-second," she read from her report. "Were you using the hyper-speed boost your friend created for you?"

"Uhm, see 'suit in the shop,'" Kim sighed, and leaned back in her chair. "Look, I don't know how I did it. I didn't realize I had even done any of that until I stopped, and…..realized I had. Only the how still escapes me."

"I see."

"For the record, Wade did scan me immediately afterward, and he's still analyzing his scan. I'm hoping he has an idea, because I'm still pretty confused myself," Kim admitted.

"All right. So, how are you feeling now? Still stronger than usual? Still capable of breaking a man's entire face with a single punch?"

"No," Kim squeaked. "And you know Du already ran me through the so-called lab here. I'm at my usual standards. No super-boost, or anything like it."

"Hmmm. Suppose, however, someone tweaked you again? Or you grew…..agitated? Do you think that might manifest another…..boost?"

"I don't know," Kim muttered. "I told you, I'm still waiting on Wade…."

"Who technically isn't a part of Global Justice? So we'll just work on our own report, shall we, Agent Possible," Agent Fyne suggested coolly now.

"Look, even you have to know that Wade is still part of _my_ team, and..."

"Your team, Agent Possible, is Global Justice now. Since joining as an officially deputized, if provisional agent, you now have….."

"I know what I have, damn it," she spat, and banged a fist down on the corner of the woman's desk.

Which shattered like rotted kindling under Kim's fist.

Kim held up her fist, and gaped, shocked by the result herself.

"Interesting. So, your power-boost is definitely tied to your emotional state. I do believe we're onto something, Agent Possible. Oh, and need I add that you're benched pending a full reexamination, and a genuine testing of your new abilites? By _our_ people," she added.

Kim stared at her fist, slowly relaxed it, and then eyed her.

"Did my eyes…..glow," she asked uneasily.

"As a matter of fact, they did," the prim agent nodded. "In fact, they started shimmering somewhat just about the time you began giving me an account of your…..earlier fondling."

Kim scowled.

"And you still pushed me just to see what might happen? That was kind of…"

"Agent Possible, I might not be out there in the field, but I'm still very good at my job. As, I expect, you are good at what you do. Now, I'd be completely remiss if I turned a dangerously unstable agent out to continue field operations, and based on what little we do know, right now that is you. Agreed?"

Kim refused to flinch from that smug, knowing stare, and met the woman's gaze with her own.

"I've faced a lot more than a temporary strength-boost out there, and managed just fine before now," Kim began.

Agent Fyne simply held up a hand.

"You were not, however, an official agent for Global Justice. Now, you are. That implies procedures. Regulations you must, and will follow if you wish to continue being an official agent. Do you?"

Kim glared as she slowly got to her feet.

"Do you," Agnes Fyne pushed.

"I'm thinking about it," Kim grumbled curtly.

"If you think you can just walk out, realize, too, that you are now represent an obvious potential danger to yourself, and to others. We would be ethically liable for any actions, and so would be by necessity required to take you into cust…"

"You can stop right there," Kim spat. "I swear, you're as bad as Du."

"Perish the thought," the woman remarked blandly. "I'm just trying to prevent another disaster. Or did you intend to put Dementor into a coma? Or kill that Hench?"

Kim scowled.

"You know I didn't," she spat, but far less vehemently now.

"Good. Then stand down. Go home. And wait for me to call with a scheduled exam date that will fully analyze….."

"Wade will tell me what I need to know," Kim cut her off again.

"And I have told you that Wade isn't part of….."

"Wade is smarter than anyone GJ has just now. And let's face it, the experts in those labs still being refurbished of late actually think Newtonian physics are the beginning and end of all scientific knowledge. C'mon, they didn't even know the difference between modular stacking, and cybertronic replication."

Agent Fyne sighed herself now, and shook her head.

"I will take into account what your…..friend discovers. Whatever he does learn, however, must still be confirmed by our researchers…."

"If you think I'm putting myself back in their hands after the last time they strapped me down to check for 'alien influences' during what was supposed to be a routine physical, _you_ are the one that's insane," Kim muttered, her tone dropping, and her eyes flickering with that pale light again.

"Possible, calm down," Agnes snapped. "Now, go home, and wait for my call."

"Or," Kim suggested. "I'll just submit a no-confidence memo on my entire unit, and suggest personal vendettas are fueling a witch hunt that is undermining, and hampering my operations. Because this is starting to smell like one of Will Du's scripted attempts to undercut my team again."

Agnes eyed her, raising one brow, and asked, "So, you're feeling persecuted? Tell me, is paranoia common with you, Agent Possible, or…?"

"I'm out of here," Kim spat.

Kim spun on her heel now, and turned for the door.

"If you walk out that door, I can't help you," Agnes told her. "Not legally. Not medically. Not…."

"Lady, it doesn't sound like you're trying to help anyone but yourself," Kim told her. "I've faced worse than you, and I'm still here. Now, I'm sorry about the Hench. I am. But if you think giving Dementor a lasting headache worries me, then you haven't been paying attention. I'm pretty sure that right about now, the entire European Union is hoping that moron _doesn't_ recover."

She slammed the door on the way out, but to Agnes' surprise, it didn't even crack.

She eyed the closed panel, and sighed.

"Damn," she murmured. "Out ten bucks," she remarked even as the intercom chirped.

She let it chirp three times, then shook her head, and reached for it.

"Fyne," she answered.

"How did it go?"

"Almost exactly as if you had scripted it," the agent admitted as she registered that gruff, but familiar voice on the other end.

"Your personal assessment," the woman on the other end asked bluntly.

"It's definitely something tied to her emotional state. I upset her, and she put a fist right through the top of my desk without trying. You know, the one with the oak paneling. She didn't even seem to feel it."

"Did she resign?"

"Not this time. I'd say it was close, though," Agnes admitted. "Very close."

"Overall, what do you think her operational status is at this time, Agent Fyne?"

Agnes fine drew a breath, pausing thoughtfully, and nodded.

"She's proud, arrogant, stubborn, and yet blind to her own faults. That said, she's likely still the best you have out there just now. Oh, and she still hasn't forgotten, or likely forgiven Professor Stein for trying to strap her down in the lab a few months ago. He had best watch his back around her."

"That's a given. Is she dangerous, Agnes?"

"From what I know," Agnes snorted now, "She always was. I suspect that element of threat just amplified exponentially, though. The amount of force she is manifesting when her adrenalin rises is likely….."

"I've already calculated it," came the reply, and Agnes sighed, knowing her superior well enough by now.

"Of course. Of course. So, tell me how to proceed, Dr. Director. Legally, we could be culpable for whatever happens next. Do we suspend her, or…?"

Dr. Betty Director actually laughed.

"Bench Team Possible when they just saved most of Europe from a major disaster? I'm pretty sure the world would be at _our_ throats if we tried that one. This is still Kim Possible, Agent Fyne, and the virtual, if not literal face of GJ in the world after she helped stop a genuine alien invasion not that long ago."

"I was given to understand that is was actually…."

"Argue the semantics later. Can we still use her?"

"She still needs proper assessment. Until we know she can actually manage these…..power boosts, she is a walking accident herself, and the liability issues I foresee are going to be horrendous. Or worse, especially since she knows what she can do now, so it could be made to look like premeditated action if she hurts, or kills someone else next time."

"If I know Kimberly, she's already on it herself," Betty's voice speculated. "Oh, by the way, Agnes. You owe me ten dollars," Dr. Director's smug tone informed her.

Agnes sighed.

"I know. Remind me not to bet with you again."

"I just know Kimberly better than she knows herself," Betty Director told her legal officer.

"I'll take your word on that one, ma'am. So, how do we proceed?"

"We wait for Wade to make his report, and then we find out how we can best use whatever he finds ourselves. Let's face it, Kimberly does make a valid point when she tells us our current researchers are a bit behind the curve. It's why I'm working to thin a few of the old men out, and hopefully get new blood into our labs."

"I suppose that couldn't hurt. All right. But I still recommend keeping an eye on Agent Possible. If the wrong thing sets her off, it might still go bad for us if people start to realize we have a potential rogue in our ranks."

"Remind me to tell you about the day I hired Agent Du," Betty chortled now.

Agnes said nothing to that one. Dr. Director had already hung up.

Couldn't Dr. Director see the danger here? Because she could. If someone set Kim Possible off in the wrong place, at the wrong time, Possible might just create a disaster of her own. One they wouldn't be able to save her from.

True, no one was really listening very closely to the complaints over excessive force from the recent victims of her 'rampage,' but if that kind of thing happened anywhere else, the implications could be…..more than disturbing.

 **KP**

"Well, that's not news," Kim muttered when Wade finally called her concerning his findings. "Or haven't you been telling me my metabolism has been wonky for years," she asked.

"She's got you there," Ron told him from where he sat near the holographic image of the taller, slightly more fit genius that still helped keep Team Possible in action even after they joined as provisional agents of Global Justice. Of late, Wade was changing his own routine, and it was starting to show.

"A slightly unstable metabolism is one thing," Wade told them, scowling bleakly. "But, Kim, your entire genetic structure is in such an unstable flux just now, that it's like you're actually mutating. Literally becoming…something else."

"When you say mutating," Ron shuddered.

"No, Ron, she's not turning into a zombie," Wade muttered bleakly as he eyed the monkey-master knowingly.

"Well, good. I'm not sure the world is ready for a zombie-Kim," Ron declared authoritatively.

Kim shrugged, giving Wade a helpless expression, and gestured for him to go on.

"So, what can you tell us," she asked Wade.

Wade grimaced again, and actually looked away.

"Wade?"

"This is going to be hard to say, but….just hear me out."

"Okay," Kim nodded.

"Kim, when I say your genetic structure is in flux, I mean it's genuinely changing. Completely changing."

"So, what am I facing," Kim asked. "And can't you stop it?"

"I don't even understand the mechanics behind it just yet, so, no, I can't stop it. But I can detect the shift, and….. The shift, for lack of a better word, is literally overwhelming your own DNA."

"Overwhelming…? Wade, what is it," Kim asked uneasily.

"The flux? It's some kind of underlying alien DNA that is subsuming your own," Wade told her. "Based on the models I managed to put together from my scans, you're going to change completely before it's over. On a genetic level, that is. The….boosts you reported? I think it's because stress levels now activate something in the new cells and DNA that is….. Well, energizing you, somehow."

"Okay. Okay. That explains the sudden strength. But when you say alien DNA," Kim asked.

"It's not Lorwardian," Wade told her, which made Kim nod in relief.

"How can you be sure? Maybe they did something…?"

"Ron, it's been over five years years," Wade cut off the still often paranoid young man. "Besides, I had access to some Lorwardian DNA before the bodies were cremated over health concerns. Whatever the DNA in Kim's body is, it's completely different. It's also incredibly dense, and yet highly energized. All I can tell for certain is, whatever is happening, it's making her…..incredibly powerful."

"How powerful," Ron quipped with a grin.

"Ron!"

"He's right to curious, Kim," Wade told her now. "I'm still working out my theories, but…..we could be talking _Big Cape_ power levels here."

"Me? No way," Kim rasped.

"Way," Wade nodded. "That said, I hope you don't mind, but I've contacted a few experts to help us…."

"Not GJ's," Kim and Ron both groaned, cutting him off.

"No. No," Wade almost laughed at their expressions. "Real experts. In fact, they've worked directly with the _League_ in Metropolis at times. Dr. Emil Hamilton, and Dr. John Jones. Both highly respected xeno-biologists, as well as top level researchers in their fields."

"I've heard of Hamilton. Isn't he with…?"

"Star Labs," Wade nodded. "Dr. Jones works almost exclusively with alien heroes, too. He's working with Dr. Hamilton just now on a project, and you have an appointment to see them in two days. I'm lining up a ride now."

"I can just take my car….. Oh, right," she grumbled, remembering that the FAA had grounded her Roth after they realized she was flying around with what amounted to a military-grade rocket under the hood, driven by an unregulated fusion engine.

Needless to say, they wouldn't even license her car now, and there were several different departments that were still all arguing over who had jurisdiction over the unlikely technology in the car that Kim had chosen to hide rather than let someone claim it on a pretext.

Sometimes she really hated bureaucrats.

"Don't worry. I'll get someone trustworthy, and discreet," Wade told her.

Kim nodded.

"All right, Wade. I guess I'd better call the folks, too. I certainly don't want them finding out about this new wrinkle in my life from another press release," Kim groaned, knowing how her family had taken the last 'news' the press spread for her.

Wade did smile now.

"You can laugh. You weren't grounded by your father in spite of not even living at home any longer. Or even living in the same city," Kim protested.

"Actually, I was just thinking of what your brothers' reaction are going to be to this."

Kim did groan now.

"Don't remind me," she complained, knowing both boys were now hounding her over joining up with Team Possible of late since turning fifteen.

"Look at it this way, at least you're not going to turn green, or grow flowers, or something," Ron grinned at her. Then he eyed Wade, and asked very seriously, "She's not, is she?"

"I'll call you with the details concerning the ride tomorrow," Wade assured her. "I should know more by then."

"Thanks, Wade. I guess I don't have to say, keep me posted?"

"As you say, no big. We'll figure this out, Kim. Count on it," Wade said just before vanishing from the room.

Ron eyed her, and nodded, no longer quite as stunned by Wade's holographic coming-and-going since the young teen had perfected his technology.

"And don't worry, KP. Whatever happens, I'll still have your back. Even if you do turn into an alien zombie, or…..something."

Kim only rolled her eyes.

"Go home, Ron," she told him, and pointedly walked him to the door of her dorm room where she still lived while working on her graduate degree. She couldn't help but wonder when her life had gotten so complicated.

 _To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

"You're…..what," Ann Possible asked as Kim called her that evening from her room at Upperton University where she had chosen to attend so she could stay close, and work with GJ while getting her standard degree out of the way before choosing her graduate path. She just chose to stay for her graduate work, too, and it was cheaper to stay in the dorm than rent just then.

"Mutating. Well, that's how Wade described it," Kim admitted as she talked to her mother. "I'm not sure what's going on, but…."

"I….. Call me, honey, before you leave. I'm going with you," Ann informed her daughter.

"Mom, it may be nothing, but…."

"Kimberly. Call me. I'm coming with you. Never mind. I'm driving up now. I'll not let you go off to see some…..medical hack….."

"Dr. Hamilton is a….."

"Former bio-weapons expert more than anything else. I've not forgotten his earlier work in Cadmus, either. No, I'm going with you," her mother declared hotly.

"That was him? Hamilton was actually with Cadmus," Kim exclaimed.

"He was. Although he should be retired by now at his age. I didn't realize they were still letting that man into laboratories of any kind. Who was the other one Wade mentioned?"

"Uhm, Jones. John Jones."

Ann murmured to herself over the phone, and finally admitted, "I don't know him. I'll ask Dr. Reiver. He might know him if he's any kind of expert."

"All right, mom. I'll just let Wade know you're coming with me. In case he has to clear it."

"You do that. And don't you dare try to ditch me, young lady. This is not something you need to risk alone," Ann told her.

"Mom," Kim sighed, her hand tightening on the phone. "I wouldn't ditch you."

Her mom's silence was damning.

"Okay, but in this case, I could use a doctor who I know isn't out to make me their next medical journal entry. I'll call Wade, and get him to let you know where to meet me."

"Good. In fact, I'm on my way up now. Just as soon as I make sure your brothers won't blow up the house while I'm gone."

"But isn't dad staying home this week…..? Oh, right," she sighed, knowing how clueless her dad could still be at times.

"Kim, seriously. Be careful, sweetheart. We both know this kind of thing can draw out some genuine lunatics at the best of times."

"Don't I know it," she sighed. "Bye, mom. Drive careful."

"You be careful, too, Kimmie," Ann sighed, and hung up.

Kim smiled at the wistful tone, the nickname spurring another memory that had her remembering someone else.

Then she went to call Wade to advise him she wouldn't be going to Metropolis alone.

 **KP**

"Shego," Kim blinked, staring at the green-skinned woman who stood in the door of the motel room where she had met her mother after Wade told her to arrange a rendezvous on the edge of town for discretion's sake.

"Chop-chop, Princess. We don't have all day," the woman in a standard, if predictably green flight-suit declared as she eyed her with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to miss your appointment."

"All….day? _You're_ my ride?"

"Nerdlinger said you needed someone that could get you to the Big M without letting anyone know, or track you. Well, who else do you know that could manage that one," the comet-powered woman grinned. "So, you want to get this show on the road. I'm double-parked out there," she said, jerking a thumb behind her.

Only then did Kim see the small, sleek mini-jerk parked in the middle of the motel's lot.

"Is that…..? Wow, how did even you get a XR-511? I thought they were…."

"Need to know, Kimmie. And _you_ don't. Coming?"

"Mom, ride's here," Kim turned to shout into the room.

"Already," Ann asked, coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Ann," Shego now smiled at the older redhead, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's Kim that's worrying me."

"So, same as ever," Shego smirked.

"No. Not quite," Kim said grimly. "Did Wade tell you…?"

"He told me you needed a ride, and needed super-secret discretion, and no tails. Since you're not involving the Harpy in spite of stupidly working for her, I can only assume you've either finally grown a brain, or something is seriously off."

"You could say that," Ann nodded as Kim said nothing. "Only let's not talk here. We should be going. We don't want to miss Kim's appointment."

Shego nodded, and stepped back to let them leave, and lock the room.

"Let me just activate my van's security system," Ann said, aiming her key remote at her minivan, "And I'll be ready."

"You sure a car-alarm is going to be enough in this neigh…?"

Shego trailed off at the two Possibles' expressions, and rolled her eyes.

"Right. Almost forgot who I was talking to here. Let's go. Just be glad I have enough seats in this baby," she said, leading them toward the still idling VTOL that usually carried military markings. And wasn't usually painted green and black.

"My, Shego, how did even you get a new Air Force prototype recon jet," Ann asked.

"I learned from Kimmie here," Ann grinned, hopping up the ladder to climb into the cockpit. "I started cashing in on a few favors for services rendered."

"Someone gave you an XR-511? As a _favor_ ," Kim sputtered.

"Can I help it if you think small," Shego grinned. "Besides, a girl has to have a few luxuries. Even if she has given up more….profitable vocations."

"Well, I'm still glad you went straight."

"Hey, don't insult me," Shego growled as Kim and Ann settled into the smaller seats behind the pilot seat, obviously meant for a navigator, or co-pilot. "Now, strap in, put on the headphones, and get ready to hang on."

A minute later, the green and black jet rose into the air on powerful jets, and blasted away while rattling most of the windows in the area.

"Okay, now we can talk," Shego said as she switched only then on the comm-system. "So, Kimmie, just what is up? Why all the cloak-and-dagger? You're usually a lot more…transparent. You even still use that silly website, for heaven's sake."

"I'm mutating," Kim told her bluntly.

"Okay. And when you say you're mutating." Shego pressed.

"Wade thinks I have acquired some kind of alien DNA that is overwhelming my own metabolism, and it's rewriting my base genetics. We're going to Star Labs to see two of the leading experts on xeno-biology. Hopefully, they can figure it out for me," she elaborated.

"Yes. We hope," Ann agreed somberly.

"It's not because of those two green clowns we dusted," the comet-powered woman asked grimly.

"No. No, whatever it is, it isn't Lorwardian," Kim replied evenly. "But it is alien, and even Wade couldn't identify it. Which means, I could be in real trouble this time."

"Okay. Okay, yeah. I can see the need for the super-secrecy. I can just see Bets' pet science-geeks getting wind of this one. They'd be salivating for sure, and have you locked up, scheduled for vivisection before you could blink."

"No. That wouldn't happen," Kim declared.

"You'd hope it wouldn't…"

"Shego, I took out over twenty Henches in about three seconds, and then put Dementor in a coma with one punch. Does that sound like that loopy _Stein_ could hold me now," Kim asked somberly.

Ann, who had already heard everything, still had trouble accepting it.

"Twenty men? In three seconds," Shego whistled, knowing even she wasn't that fast. "What else?"

"I also killed a man. I hit him so hard I shattered his face. Literally….shattered his face," Kim admitted with a grimace. "Another man was so hurt that he did die later. So, technically, I've killed two men now. Even I know that if I were anyone else, I'd already be in jail."

"Ouch. Suddenly I'm really glad I retired," Shego told her. "So, Nerdlinger doesn't have any clue on how you got the new, ah, upgrade?"

"No clue. Yet. He only knows my DNA is being rewritten, and it's all alien."

"Weird. Still, in this world…"

"I know. I know. I'm just trying to figure out how this happened. Because aside from big, green, and dim, I don't remember crossing any other aliens of late. You know, other than Warmonga."

Ann said nothing to that as they flew on in silence.

 **KP**

Emil Hamilton still looked very much like his pictures. The only difference was he was slightly thinner, very gray, but still sporting a carefully trimmed goatee. Just then, he hovered over Kim with an almost manic glee as he took blood, tested her, and checked and rechecked his findings as he muttered more to himself than not over everything he was seeing as he studied every sample the moment he took them.

By contrast, the lean, saturnine Dr. Jones was a bald, solemn man of middle years that was very self-possessed, giving them studious looks as he worked, all while saying nothing.

Her mother had learned the man was a famed, if reclusive expert with a knowledge and skill that was unrivaled in certain fields. In short, he was much like Wade, only grown up.

"This is absolutely fascinating," Emil murmured again, stroking his goatee as he looked into the electron microscope. "John, I have to say, I never thought I would see this, but it actually looks as if….."

"Wait," Dr. Jones murmured, and turned to eye Shego before looking to Kim. "How well do you trust your companion," the somber man asked Kim as he studied the green-skinned woman.

"I'd trust her with my life," Kim told him bluntly. "So, how about you spit out whatever has Dr. Hamilton about to do cartwheels, and tell me why I'm turning into a freak? Again," she added sourly.

"Oh, hardly a freak, Miss Possible. In fact, you're a virtual miracle. No, a _true_ miracle," the older man beamed.

"That enough, Dr. Hamilton," Dr. Jones cut him off. "I believe now that the findings are confirmed, we need to call Kal before we continue. And perhaps change venues?"

"Kal?"

The man gave Kim a very wan smile, and nodded.

"Kal-El," he told Kimberly. "Although, I do believe you would know likely know him better as….."

" _Superman_ ," Kim rasped as the powerful man in primary colors seemed to simply appear before her with the rush of wind that suddenly blew through the room.

"Whoa," Shego murmured, staring at the taller, blatantly powerful man now standing before them. "Hello, handsome," she grinned up at the timelessly handsome hero.

Superman merely eyed her, and then turned to Ann.

"Dr. Possible. Very nice to see you again, even under these circumstances. You're looking well," the hero nodded to her.

Kim gaped as her mother only smiled, and nodded back.

"As do you, Kal," Ann demurred. "So, do you know something about what is happening to Kimberly?"

"I think, as J'onn said, this conversation needs to be tabled until we change venues. No offense, Emil, but even Star Labs still isn't completely secure these days. Especially these days," he added grimly as the man sighed.

"Superman, are you saying…?"

"Nothing," Kal-El cut the aging scientist off. "I'm saying nothing. J'onn will explain what he can later. After I address Miss Possible privately myself. I hope you understand that I have to ask you destroy all of the tissue and blood samples you've taken, and you cannot record anything of what you've discovered to date?"

Emil looked pained, but seemed to deflate even as he slowly nodded.

"I understand, Superman. I'd be the last man to repeat old mistakes," he grimaced now.

"Good." Putting a finger to his ear, he asked, "Arrow. Ready?"

"Of course, I'm ready. Jeez, don't get your cape in a….."

"Arrow. Now," Superman cut off the man complaining in his ear.

Kim was just astonished she was hearing every word just as clearly as if she were wearing the same transceiver.

Then the world shifted, and the lab was empty except for Dr. Hamilton.

The older man suddenly left alone sighed as he eyed the samples before him. Considered again the initial assessments on his private computer. Then he sighed again, and pressed the delete key, purging the entire file. He then went to dispose of every biological sample taken from the genuine miracle that was Kimberly Anne Possible.

He knew Superman had reason to be careful about certain genetic research these days. It wasn't that long ago when it had almost led the world to literal ruin. Ruin he had helped bring about, to his shame. Still, he hoped Dr. Jones would be back to explain. He already knew Superman could be more than reticent to share anything with anyone of late.

It didn't help that over half the hero's former confidants and colleagues were aging, or even gone these days. Yet the Kryptonian himself remained young, strong, and vital. Virtually immortal.

Still, even as he destroyed the last of those incredible samples, Emil couldn't help but wonder about Kim Possible.

He had heard of her, of course. Who hadn't? She, and her unlikely team of misfits had taken out a genuine alien invasion when the League had been preoccupied elsewhere in space at the time. It had seemed unlikely, but even the President had honored the then mere high school girl with saving the world on more than one occasion.

Suddenly, he could understand just how the young girl's reputation might have been earned.

Too bad he couldn't share.

At least, not yet.

 **KP**

"So, it's true," J'onn J'onzz asked Kal-El as the green-skinned Martian now revealed himself to them as he eyed Kimberly. "Those old rumors….?"

Superman currently stood with the Martian outside a medical bay on the Watchtower where Diana, the Amazon that once called herself Wonder Woman in earlier years was now herself checking Kim again with their own instruments. Medical instruments far more advanced than the best the planet had to offer just yet.

While the League did still work to protect the planet, and prevent certain disasters, they had long since learned that sharing certain technology they had in their hands would have only added to certain disasters.

Men, Kal-El had long since learned, didn't truly want panaceas, or even miracle cures half so much as they wanted new, and better weapons.

"It's true," Kal-El only grimaced at his friend and colleague. "That was not my proudest moment. To be fair, the woman did….blindside me."

"I do understand she did have a powerful psionic gift that could hypnotize, and even enchant any male with a pulse, as they say," J'onn smiled thinly.

"She did," Kal grimaced at a memory only he knew. "I broke free of her spell, obviously, but equally obviously, not in time," the peerless champion scowled as he studied Kim through the transparent viewport into the bay where Kim sat, watched by Shego, who seemed to be studying everything around her.

"If she is…..yours, how did she come here? Or stay undetected, and seemingly human all this time," J'onn asked him curiously.

"I didn't even know of the child at the start. Maxima, in a rare show of conscience, brought her to me not long after she was born. Almerac was facing another rebellion atop all else at the time, and the last thing she wanted was Kimberly being caught in the crossfire when the outcome of the war was still uncertain. She entrusted our child to me, to ensure her survival."

"Only she never came back?"

"Well, as you know, things escalated, as you know. There was Brainiac. Warworld, and Imperiex."

"Yes. Him," J'onn frowned. "So, how has she passed as human so long?"

"Again, it was Maxima. Her technology allowed us to rewrite the girl's genes to give her a human _veneer_ so she wouldn't be discovered by our enemies. _Either_ of our enemies."

"I see, and once arranged, you let Dr. Possible take her," he realized.

"I researched over five thousand viable couples before I approached them. Young, intelligent, and very moral, the Possibles were the perfect role models for young Kimberly," Kal-El told J'onn. "That the genetic overwrite lasted this long surprises me, but I'm glad it did. Still, this is going to cause more than a few complications."

"The least of which is the discovery of even a half-Kryptonian child on Earth," the Martian remarked dryly. " _Your_ child."

"Yes," the powerful Kryptonian nodded. "Even I'm unsure of just what she might have inherited from me, or Maxima, but from the sounds of things to date, and the findings you made, she is going to become very powerful."

"Considering Maxima herself, who was no pushover, she could be more than any of us yet realize," J'onn remarked dryly.

Superman said nothing to that.

"Do you think we could restore the genetic veneer," J'onn asked after a moment. "Wouldn't it be better in the long run for all concerned?"

Kal-El sighed, and shook his head.

"First of all, I doubt it would work. We don't exactly have Maxima's original technology. Even if it could work, I'm not sure we have a right to try it again. I would be the last to deny I made a lot of mistakes with _Kara_ ," he admitted, naming his cousin who finally left for the future. Something he still felt partially his fault. "Still," he went on, "I won't repeat those mistakes. Besides, you do realize the young lady is apparently listening to every word we say," he asked his longtime friend, and comrade with a faint smile, and a nod to the redhead.

J'onn frowned, and glanced only then to study Kim who wasn't paying much attention to the device Diana was still running over her as she looked pointedly toward the observation port, and did indeed seem to paying particular attention to them.

"You think she can actually hear us?"

"It's not impossible," Kal-El told him. "And something put that scowl on her face. So, shall we go in, and tell my daughter she isn't who she thought she was? That her apparent parents were only _guarding_ her for me?"

J'onn glanced at him now, and shook his head.

"And here I thought Megan showing up was trouble at the time."

Superman said nothing to that one as both heroes walked into the medical bay.

"Miss Possible," he nodded to Kim as J'onn now stayed silent.

"I did hear you," Kim said in a very soft voice, her expression grim as she eyed the two iconic heroes who entered the medical bay only then.

"Heard what," Shego turned to look between them, having been examining some of the tech laying around her in the futuristic medical bay.

Old habits had her assessing what certain devices might be worth, and how easily she might snatch a few things. Only that centerfold model in the glorified swimsuit seemed to have eyes in the back of her head, and seemed to be hyperaware of everything, and everyone around her. Diana, even Shego knew, wasn't active in the hero world of late as she now focused primarily on diplomacy, but the woman was no slouch. A single look told her that much.

Deciding to stay on her best behavior, Shego pointedly put everything she examined back after looking it over. Besides, she had promised to leave her old life behind. She did like to be a woman of her word. Especially to certain people.

"Princess," Shego asked her pointedly when Kim didn't immediately reply.

"Princess," Diana echoed, arching one perfect brow in a too-perfect face that annoyed Shego for some reason.

"She….calls me that. Shego has a lot of nicknames for people," Kim told the timeless Amazon she couldn't believe she was meeting.

Then again, she never expected to meet any of the Big Capes, as some called them, or overhear what she had somehow overheard through a wall, on board a space station, that was still headquarters to some of the most powerful heroes in the world. Maybe the galaxy.

"Well, Wonder Woman?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that any longer, Kal," the Amazon sighed as she put aside the device she was using. "I have retired that mantle," she added.

"Sorry, Diana. Habit," the powerful hero smiled. "So, is J'onn right?"

"He is, and I'm astonished. I didn't realize you had ever had a child. Any child. If Lois were still alive…"

"Let's not bring her up just now," Kal-El told her grimly. "Kimberly, you and I obviously need to talk."

Kim just stared at him. Hard. Still, suddenly she understood why her mother had chosen to wait elsewhere at the start while they….checked her out. She couldn't help but wonder how much her parents had known all along, and had never bothered to tell her.

"Tell me everything," she told him, looking both furious, and yet dismayed.

"It's a long story," Kal-El told her. "But I hope you realize that we only had the best intentions in mind for you when I first approached your parents. It's why I let them raise you for me."

"Wait, are you saying…?"

"Shego, please. Not now," Kim said quietly. So quietly that even Shego paid attention to her just then.

"Do you trust her enough to hear this," Kal-El asked Kim with a glance at the green-skinned woman even he knew about, even if she weren't usually in their sphere.

"Yes. Right now, she may be the only person here I can trust," Kim said curtly, not even looking toward her mother, who had ironically just walked into the room to join them at that moment.

Ann said nothing, but looked more than uneasy herself just then.

"All right," Kal-El said, not remarking over Ann Possible's torn expression. "It began when a woman I once knew attacked me."

"A woman. Attacked _you_ ," Shego blinked incredulously.

"Shego. Let him talk," Kim said quietly.

To Ann's surprise, Shego didn't say another word as Kal-El went on, telling a story the surgeon had first heard over eighteen years ago, just before she had met, and fell in love with the daring, and beautiful little toddler that Kal-El had entrusted to her and James for her own safety.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

"Kim," Ann murmured when Shego finally landed them back in the motel lot after their return, and they climbed out to face one another after a long, silent flight.

"Mom," she choked. "Not now. Okay? Just, not now. I need to think about things."

Ann looked ready to cry.

"Honey, I hope you know, that however you came to us, you were always our little girl. And we love you. More than anything. Sometimes, I even thought you were my own. You….."

"Mom."

Kim sighed heavily, and looked around as Shego just eyed them from the cockpit where she waited.

"Look, I just need to think," Kim told her. "And you should get back home. I'll…. I'll call later."

Ann just stared at her.

"I promise," Kim told her, as if sensing just what the older redhead was feeling just then as she only stared at her.

"Just remember, we have always loved you, Kim," Ann finally told her, and then went to her van. "We always will."

"Yo, Kimmie," Shego called, gesturing for her to approach again as the older redhead drove away.

Kim easily jumped back up on the wing, and asked, "Yeah?"

"You ask me, Ann is the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't blow that one, Princess. All that other crap happening now? That's nothing. You better hang on to the people that really care for you. Trust me on that one."

"I….. I know. I just…..have a lot to absorb just now."

"Hey, at least a comet didn't blow up in your face," the woman shrugged, and grinned. "Now, get off my wing. I'm already late for my next appointment."

"Okay. Uh, thanks. For the ride, and all."

"It was a job. And a favor owed. But for you, Kimmie, anytime. Seriously. You need something, call. I still owe you a few," she winked, and gave her a thumb's up as the cockpit began to close again.

Kim only waved as Shego took off, and she looked around, considering a cab to take her back to the university. Of course, it was only a few miles back to the dorm, and she had time this afternoon since she had no other classes.

She wasn't even scheduled to see Dr. Director until tomorrow.

Dr. Director.

"You can't tell anyone," Superman had told her. "I'm sure you understand the value of this great a secret," he told her. "Until we can help you manage your genetic shift once it fully stabilizes, you have to keep this a secret. From everyone."

"And Wade," she had asked.

"J'onn... Dr. Jones assures me he can be trusted. However, there are some in that organization you sometimes aid that cannot," the powerful hero had told her firmly.

It was ironic that after all the times Shego had said the same thing, in her own way, that she only now reconsidered GJ's trustworthiness because of what the timeless Kryptonian had so carelessly stated.

She considered how to even diffuse this one when she inevitably faced the woman that ran the U.N.'s enforcement arm, and hoped Wade had an idea.

No one back at the heroes' space station hideout had even bothered to say anything beyond the obvious.

Which was, just don't tell anyone.

She considered Ron.

Aside from the fact they had broken up a few years ago after Ron's ego had taken him to a few dark places again, she still deemed him a friend, and partner in what still remained Team Possible. Only she had to admit that even Ron was somehow indisposed from keeping any kind of secrets at times. Even his own eventually leaked out, and usually in the worst time and place. She was actually surprised that Hanna's true legacy remained hidden all this time.

She glanced up the street now, and considered her next move.

"Wade, I'm back," she finally called her tech-savvy friend.

"You made good time," he smiled. "Did Star Labs help…?"

"Wade, I've got news. I don't know if they'll call you with any details, but….. I need a cover story for GJ, fast, or things could get ugly."

"How ugly," Wade frowned. "What happened?"

"Wade," she said, and trailed off as she walked away from the motel, then looked around. "Can we be overheard?"

Wade frowned, and tapped a few keys on the monitor before im.

"We're secure, but what about you? Are you in public?"

"On a street near the motel where I met mom. I'm walking back."

"Okay. You should be good. So, what's so….."

"Wade, I'm…..not human," she told him, and shuddered as those earlier thoughts, and misgivings rose anew.

"Kim, just because your DNA is unusually fluid…."

"No, Wade. I'm a…..a real alien. It turns out that….. _Superman_ is my father."

Wade's mouth dropped open, and he just stared.

"That's impossible! I thought Kryptonian DNA was incompatible with….."

"My mother was another alien. Someone called…..Maxima. I'm _completely_ alien," Kim admitted aloud, and the words still stunned her.

"Oh," Wade frowned, and typed frantically for a moment.

"Wade?"

"Just a….. Okay. Okay, got it. Maxima? The former queen of Almerac," he exclaimed, looking up to eye Kim in awe. "Your mother is _royalty_!"

" _My_ mother is a brain surgeon," Kim muttered sourly.

"Right. Right. So, how did you…? Well, how did you end up with…. That is…. Were you adopted?"

"Something like that. Obviously, my birth parents had enemies. The 'destroy-the-planet' kind. So they hid me with…..the Possibles, and let everyone think I was their natural child."

"But you were…? I mean you were always….human. You never showed anything but….?"

"Apparently, my birth mother arranged some kind of genetic veneer once they had a human family chosen to take me," Kim admitted. "Only over the years, it's apparently been kind of…..strained, and….."

"Now it's failing," Wade nodded in realization as he seemed to accept her words without issue.

"You could say that. Dr. Jones said I would likely revert to my true genetic structure inside of three to four weeks. Then….."

Wade eyed her seriously, and nodded.

"I hope you know that doesn't change who you are, Kim," Wade told her. "I mean, you're still Kim Possible, and you're still….."

"Just come up with something I can use to diffuse Dr. Director, Wade," Kim cut him off as he started to stammer. "Because Superman told me not to let anyone know else about this just now. Especially GJ."

"I can see that. I've always had doubts about some of their people," he admitted.

"You have?"

Wade merely scowled now.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just, even Shego didn't rub that one in. After she heard."

"So, Shego knows," Wade asked quietly.

"She was there," Kim reminded him. "Besides, I trust her."

 _"Shego?"_

"Yes," Kim sputtered, and stopped at a corner to glare at her Kimmunicator.

"I'm just saying, you do know she is still doing mercenary work? This is the kind of secret that could be worth….."

"I trust her," Kim growled, her eyes starting to glow slightly.

Wade immediately noticed, and made a quick gesture.

Kim sighed, and closed her eyes without looking around.

"Just….don't you think we should be careful about her?"

"Look, Wade, I just…. I just _know_ I can trust her. I don't know how, but I do. So, let it go," she all but ordered him.

"Hmmmmm. From the few available records on your….birth mother, it was said she had very powerful, and uncharted psionic abilities. A very powerful form of empathy, too. You might already be tapping into some of that."

"You found records on….Maxima," Kim murmured.

"They didn't tell you about her?"

"Just that she was an alien, and kind of….mind-raped Superman so they could...you know," she said, grimacing at that image which still seemed kind of off in her head after meeting the powerful hero in person. "So, what else did she have?"

"Yeah, well, she apparently could….entrance any guy she met. She also had her own super-strength, speed, and could use her psychokinetic powers to fly. She was apparently…. Well, very concerned about….her heritage, though."

"For all the good it did her. Because here I am, and she's….."

"Gone," Wade supplied.

"Do the records tell you where she went? Or what happened?"

Wade eyed a monitor out of her view on the Kimmunicator screen, and then shook her head.

"No. She vanished after leaving you with Kal-El," he told her. "The files beyond that are so heavily encrypted that even I can't get into them," he admitted.

"So, my mother was an alien rapist," Kim muttered. "Why does that sound like one of Ron's stupid movies?"

"Speaking of Ron….."

"No. Absolutely not," she said, crossing the street after the light changed, and heading for the next block. "He can't know. Not now. Maybe not ever."

"I was wondering. I mean, we both know….. Kim, look out," he shouted, and Kim looked up even as a dark red humvee barreled down the street right at her.

Even as she leapt onto the sidewalk, she could tell it wasn't stopping. It was coming right at her, and if she didn't move, it would run right over her.

She jumped to one side, pushing off as hard as her legs could manage, and hoped she could evade it.

Even as she lunged straight up into the air, and kept going.

"Wade," she gasped, suddenly hovering over twenty feet in the air, and looking down on the humvee that kept going, its tires squealing as it powered around a tight turn, and sped away from her.

"Kim! You can fly!"

"I noticed," Kim hissed at the young man on the Kimmunicator screen, and looked away from the people below now pointing up at her, and eyed the fleeing SUV. "The truck?"

"I think it's a WEE armored car. Backtracking now. It looks like they came out of a garage three blocks away, and it looks like they're trying to get back to the same garage since they just turned back in the same direction. Probably a relay point," Wade advised her.

"So now Gemini is after me? After all this time," she sputtered as she hovered in the air.

"Well, he did try to get his hands on Ron after that whole _'Ron Factor'_ debacle," Wade reminded her, making her groan as she just hovered in the air, not moving up, or down. "Maybe someone tipped him off to your new _upgrade?"_

"GJ does have its share of leaks at times," Kim scowled. "Just another reason for us to be careful. Okay, give me a really good excuse, Wade, because I'm guessing I'm about to really need one."

"Wait, what are you…..?"

"Gotta go catch a bad guy, Wade. So, excuse?"

She then instinctively flung herself forward, and found herself flying surprisingly well as she arched, turned, and followed the speeding humvee that had smashed more than a few cars out of its way on its return trip.

Then she spotted the young mother just ahead that was caught in a crosswalk, pushing a stroller.

"No, no, no," Kim shouted, and flung herself down at the SUV as she willed herself to move as fast as she could.

The young blonde screeched as the seeming explosion all but deafened her as she cringed, and recoiled, only belatedly looking up from the stroller she instinctively sheltered with her body.

When she did, she couldn't believe her eyes as she spotted the slender redhead standing in front of the ruined SUV that had been smashed almost flat where Kim had landed on the hood. Or rather, almost encased in the ruined front end.

Kim had been thinking of just landing on it, and trying to make the driver turn away from the mother and child.

Instead, her feet and legs had all but smashed down through the powerful engine, and she virtually planted the front end in the asphalt as three men went flying through the windshield. Not one of them had apparently been buckled up.

Even as Kim had to all but tear her way out of the ruined engine compartment, the sounds of police sirens filled the air as the blonde just stared at her with a widely gaping mouth as she tried to give voice to her shock. The men from the truck, all in WEE uniforms, only lay there moaning. Obviously in no condition to escape.

"Uh, could you….not say anything about this," Kim asked the gaping woman before she simply flew straight up by jumping into the air to escape before the police could arrive.

She was airborne in seconds, and flying higher and higher as she felt the desperation fuel her need to escape, and in only seconds, she found herself hovering over the curvature of the planet, and looking down at the world slowly spinning below her.

"I thought I spotted you," a now familiar voice cut into her stunned thoughts as she stared incredulously down at the world she had just flown over.

She spun around, and found Superman himself hovering in the air before her.

"You okay, Kimberly," he asked with genuine concern.

"Well, I….. I'm pretty sure I just blew any cover I had left all to pieces," she exclaimed, only belatedly reclaiming any composure she had left.

He looked down, and to the right, and nodded.

"Yes, they're putting out a broadcast now to bring you in for questioning. Stopping madmen aside, you did leave quite a mess," he said with a smile.

"I…"

"I understand. It takes getting used to," Superman told her. "The things we can do."

Kim held up her small hands, and just stared.

Her clothing was nearly shredded in places, but this time, she didn't even have a bruise on her. No sign that she had just torn an SUV apart with her bare hands, after smashing it into the ground.

"I'm really not human, am I," she asked quietly.

Kal-El sighed, and took her hands.

"It's not what you are that make you human, Kimberly," he told her. "It's what you do. My own adoptive mother taught me that one."

"Your….adoptive mother?"

"I was raised on this planet."

"I….didn't know."

"You never heard my own back-story," he smiled.

"No," she admitted. "I never got into the whole….hero-worship like Ron…. He's a friend. He got into it, but I was…ah, busy with other things."

"I understand. Tell you what, you've apparently accelerated past the genetic shift J'onn mentioned, so why don't you follow me? There's someone it occurs to me that you should meet."

"Can they help me…figure this out?"

"They might. She always helped me when I had issues."

"She….?"

"My mother. She's admittedly pretty old, but she's still pretty sharp," he smiled.

He nodded, then flew down toward the east.

She copied his posture, and found flying even easier as she used her outflung arms to more easily aim her flight through the sky as she caught him easily, even when he obviously kept accelerating.

"You're getting pretty fast," he smiled, and dropped from the sky over a small farmhouse in the middle of wheat fields that stretched out in all directions.

"Your mother…..lives here," she asked as she landed beside him, and he paused to look around himself.

"Ma says she'll die here, just like pa, and the fool that thinks they're dragging her off to some home is going to be sorely disappointed," he told her with a smile.

"Oh. Oh, so….. You really grew up…..here?"

"I consider myself lucky," Kal-El told her. "Since you're about to hear it anyway, my name is Clark Kent."

"Clark…? I've ready your old bylines. When you still worked for the Daily Planet before it went under. You….I mean, I can't believe that was...is you?"

Kim eyed him as he merely shrugged, and walked toward the house.

"Even heroes have to eat. And that means a job. Of course, Clark is going to have to disappear soon, but I'm trying to hold out till after ma….."

He trailed off as he opened the door, and shouted, "It's me, ma. You still up?"

"Well, of course I'm up. It's not the middle of the day," the quavering voice of a seemingly ancient woman spat back as the woman in a motorized chair came into the kitchen to look up at him. "You didn't say you were coming….. And who is this? And why is she in those dreadful clothes," the woman squinted up at Kim. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Ma, she's fine. She's _my_ daughter."

The old woman gasped, and looked up at Kim again.

"You…? You had a child? And you never told me…. Clark Kent," she growled. "You sit yourself down, young man, and start explaining right now," she demanded of him.

Clark/Kal-El actually blushed, and walked over to take a chair at the table as Martha Kent gestured, and Kim sat next to him.

"Well?"

"It's…..kind of embarrassing," he actually admitted, and then eyed Kim. "You see, Kim's mother…. Well, she….."

"She hypnotized him with super-powers, and took advantage of him," Kim stated blandly, actually feeling a little sorry for the peerless hero just then who seemed to actually be cringing in front of his aged mother.

"Land sakes, boy. I thought no one could stop you, let alone….."

"It was Maxima," Kal sighed.

"Oh, her. So, you actually….had a child? And you _never_ told us," Martha demanded.

"At the time, I didn't know myself. Until Maxima came back, and needed a place to hide our daughter from our mutual enemies," he went on, explaining how Kim had been hidden away from the world, and the galaxy, by making her seem just a basic, average girl.

"And you couldn't tell us you had a child once you did know," Martha demanded.

"Ma, by then, Kim had her own life. For all we knew, she would never….develop after Maxima masked her true genetics. It was safer, and best for all concerned, if no one even noticed her. Only….she turned out to be a hero in her own right, and of late, the veneer Maxima arranged has been….degrading. She's already almost as strong as I am."

Martha looked up at her from her chair, and actually smiled.

"You really are an answer to a lot of prayers, sweetie. After Lois died, I was so afraid my boy would be all alone out there. He's the sort to brood over that kind of thing, too, and…."

"Ma," Kal groaned. "We came here so….."

"Actually, Mrs. Kent, I'm doing some of my own brooding," Kim told her. "Lately, I kind of feel…..not as _human_ as I used to be, and these powers are already causing…..a lot of problems," she blurted out.

"Oh, heaven's, I don't doubt it. I still remember the day Clark put his foot through the floor of the old Ford when Jonathan tried to teach him to drive. Then there was the time he broke our neighbor's windows, _and_ his wall, throwing a baseball."

"Neighbor," Kim frowned, looking toward the door, knowing how isolated the farm was from flying over it.

"Well, old Mr. Saunders, who lived about four miles west. Fortunately, he was already a bit senile, so no one believed him when he said a baseball did all that damage to his house."

Kim couldn't help but grin now as Kal-El looked ready to groan.

"Ma. Kim is going through what I did. After I first found out I wasn't from around here," he told her.

"Oh. Well, I can see that. Still, honey, you just remember, it's never about where you're from. It's about what you do with yourself. Heavens, my folks couldn't stand Jonathan when he first started courting me. Wrong side of town, you know? Not quite the same, but still, I think you understand. We're all part of the same world, or universe, and it's what you do that matters. Not what you are, or where you came from," the aged woman beamed.

"That's what I was trying to tell her. Only I don't know if I was getting through," Kal admitted with a glance at Kim.

"Well, son, you can be a little imposing when you wear that costume of yours. Speaking of which, it sounds like your little girl is going to need a costume of her own," she declared firmly.

"I'm not really….."

"Nonsense. I may be old, sweetheart, but I'm not senile yet. You think I haven't heard of _Kim Possible_? Goodness, you have helped do a lot of good without even knowing you were as strong as my Clark. Just think of all you can do now that you are," Martha beamed.

"I'm more worried about people that will try to hurt my family. My…..other family. Or those that may try to exploit me," she went on. "Somehow, using a costume to paint a target on them…."

Martha sighed, and shook her head as she reached out, and put a gnarled hand over Kim's nearest hand.

"You can't let fear stop you, honey. Or all those bad people out there win from the start."

"I know that. I'm just….."

"You might know that, but you're forgetting it. You didn't let your fear stop you before, now did you?"

"Well, no," Kim frowned.

"So, why now?"

"Well, everything is…..so different, and I….."

"Is it? Is it really," Martha asked her.

Kim frowned all the darker.

"You think about that, young lady. And meanwhile, you remember all the good you've already done. I don't expect to hear Clark's little girl is chickening out on us. Not when I already know she's one of the best ones out there."

Kim blushed at that.

"And, you. Get her a decent costume. Honestly, letting her run around in rags….."

"It's not really his fault. I kind of….lost control stopping a car," Kim blushed.

"Oh, that does take me back," Martha laughed now. "I remember the day Clark went chasing after the tractor when he was trying to pull a rock out of the way, and left it idling….."

Kal-El did more than groan before Martha finished sharing her stories.

And the pie and coffee she insisted on offering.

It was closer to dark than not when Kal-El led her out on the porch, and into the yard.

"Don't be a stranger, Kimberly," Martha told her from the door, waving after her. "I expect to be hearing good things from you, too."

"I'll try, Mrs. Kent."

"Oh, posh. You call me Gran now, hon. We're family, after all," the old woman beamed.

She couldn't help but smile at that as they flew away.

"You don't really need to give me a costume," she told him.

"Well, it hardly matters, but I'll tell you something you might figure out in time. Anything close, like my uniform, shares your bio-electric aura that will keep it from wearing out as fast. Or getting torn up as easily as loose garments."

"That could save me a few dollars on my wardrobe if I am like you in that respect," she admitted. "It doesn't solve my problems with GJ just now. Especially not after stopping that latest WEE attack."

"Actually, I may have an idea," Superman smiled, and led her back toward Upperton.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

"Your new _battle-suit_ was responsible," Betty Director arched a single brow skeptically as she eyed Kim sitting in her office.

"Yes. Wade managed to do something with anti-matter that lets me fly. He figured out how to harness something from the Lorwardian tech, and since my genetic fluidity was making me….stronger anyway, he felt he could turn the suit to other uses," Kim adlibbed.

"I see. That could certainty be useful in certain circumstances."

"Well, it's better than needing a parachute, and not having it," Kim admitted earnestly. Something that had happened on more than one occasion.

"Yes, I see. And the car you demolished?"

"You tell me. Just why was WEE after me in the first place?"

Betty rolled her single eye now, and shook her head.

"We just closed a leak I should have noticed before now," she admitted. "One of our new researchers was selling classified operational secrets to anyone with the cash. His usual customers were Third World clients, but Sheldon has always kept a close eye on Global Justice, as you know."

"Yes," she muttered. "So, do I have to worry about Gemini now?"

"No more than usual," Dr. Director told her.

"And your….experts?"

"They're reviewing Wade's models he sent us now. We would like you to come in for a new physical, though. Frankly, if you can demonstrate that you are getting control of your…..surges, I don't have any issues with you returning to the field. Of course, the Upperton Police still would like you to give an _official_ report regarding your actions yesterday. As well as why you took off?"

And if that weren't a less than subtle hint, Kim didn't know the woman.

"That was because I was still working out the kinks with the control mechanism for the new flight-mode. It's not as simple as my old jetpack," she told her. "Or even my Roth," she added, sticking that less than subtle reminder in that it was Will who had started the entire fiasco over her car's actual status in the eyes of the government.

"How so," was all that Betty asked.

Kim only shrugged.

"It's got something to do with neural-kinetic pulses, and that kind of thing. Wade could tell you the details better than I could. Anyway, I apparently twitched wrong, and it sent me straight up before I could remember how to stop it. I got down, though, and it's pretty much under control now," the redhead told her.

"I don't suppose Wade would share…..?"

"He's still upset you didn't stop the FAA _and_ the NRA from putting a classified seal on the Roth. Among other issues," she added blandly.

"I've noted your...car still hasn't shown up," Betty reminded her.

"No, it hasn't, has it," Kim agreed blandly. "I'm sure it will. Eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Blame Will. He's the one that insulted Annie."

"Annie. Right, the prototype AI controlling what could now be considered a WMD in the wrong hands."

Kim looked right at her now, and asked, "And were those hands mine? You never did say."

Dr. Director made a dismissive gesture, and closed the file on her desk.

"Just tell me something. Are you wearing your new battle-suit now?"

"What do you think," Kim smirked just a little smugly as she rose into the air, hovering a few feet over Dr. Director's desk as she pulled up a sleeve to show the off-white sleeve of her familiar battle-suit.

"A simple response would have been adequate. Please, put your feet back on the ground, Agent Possible," Dr. Director demanded.

Kim's smirk didn't fade as she dropped back down to the ground.

"So, you are apparently controlling it with more ease now?"

"I've been getting used to it," Kim agreed. "I'm thinking of changing the look, though. New look to go with the new tech," she shrugged.

"I suppose Wade won't be releasing the technology behind this suit, either," she tried again.

"He's still upset your poster boy for rigid thinking blocked him from patenting any of the modular inventions he created from Lorwardian tech. You really do need to pry that rule book out of Du's…"

"Kimberly," Betty growled.

"Hands," the redhead told her. "His hands. He takes it far too seriously. Then there are those military minds out there that think he should be building _them_ better weapons."

"That aside, you don't take our procedures seriously enough, Kimberly. That really does need to change if you are going to keep working for us."

Kim eyed her coolly.

"You know, Agent Fyne already pushed me pretty close."

"Close to what?"

"Quitting."

"Is that what you intend? Do you honestly think that you can still go back to your independent operations now?"

"You probably wouldn't want to let me, would you," Kim stated baldly.

"It's not my intentions that matter. There are legal repercussions for all we do, Kimberly. Or don't do. And you are dangerously close to crossing a line that may….."

"I wonder if you guys would try that one on the _League_ ," Kim murmured.

"What," Dr. Director scowled now.

"I have noticed that you tend to avoid the Big Capes. Or even any other independent heroes you don't deem…..powerful enough. Or useful enough. I did notice you dropped Team Impossible once your so-called experts scavenged all their available tech, and secrets," she stated blandly, but looked far from understanding. "You actually made me feel sorry for ever recommending you to them."

"Their skill set was hardly invaluable….."

"And I suppose once you get your hands on Wade, you won't really need _me,_ will you," she asked.

"Kimberly, I think you're overreacting….."

"Or was it _Ron_ you were still trying to hold on to when you almost locked us both up just because Ron and I broke up? I found out it was Will again that leaked our breakup to the press before Ron tried holding an interview himself to explain. But only because Will made it seem like I was about to knife Ron in the back. You know, sometimes I wonder if Shego doesn't have a point about you," Kim complained.

"That woman is hardly the best role model to emulate," Kim was told now as Dr. Director finally lost her aplomb, and actually looked angry.

"Because she wouldn't let you dupe her?"

"Because she's still technically a felon, and the only reason she was ever pardoned was because half the world knew we couldn't hold her anyway if she didn't want to be held."

"So, helping us stop Warmonga and Warhok had nothing to do with it?"

"One act of blatant self-interest does not wipe out a lifetime of criminal acts," Dr. Director pointed out curtly.

"So, you don't believe in second chances?"

"Kimberly, that woman has had third, fourth, and fifth chances. What did she do? She…."

"She's keeping her nose clean now," Kim pointed out. "She doesn't even see Drew."

"That's what she'd like you to think," Dr. Director murmured.

"Let me guess, you have evidence to the contrary?"

"It didn't take much….."

"Which implies you were still stalking her."

"Global Justice does not _stalk_ anyone," Betty sputtered.

Kim eyed her more than coolly now as she stated, "Really? Then why have I had two agents on my heels ever since we brought Dementor in? Yet they were nowhere around when WEE tried to run me down in the streets?"

"They were only there to….."

"Stalk me," Kim said, and reached into her pocket saying, "Lines."

"What….?"

"That line? You crossed it with me," Kim told her, and dropped her provisional agent's badge on her desk.

Dr. Director eyed the leather case with her badge, and didn't have one doubt that Kim had come here today with the sole intention of throwing it in her face all along.

"And Ronald?"

"Ron, as I've said more than once, is a free agent. Contrary to certain opinions, I don't control him. Nor does he control me," Kim told her. "Bye, now. I have an appointment with a new job."

"What new job," she exclaimed as Kim turned toward the door.

Kim didn't even look back as the door closed behind her.

She eyed the door for all of three seconds before reaching for her intercom. She was about to take a calculated risk, but it couldn't be helped. To manage what was necessary, she had to do what was likely going to be expected of her.

"Stop Agent Possible. I want her taken into custody now," she ordered.

"Agent Possible," her secretary asked over the line, the frown audible in her tone.

"Yes. Have her taken into custody now."

"Yes, ma'am, but she's already leaving…"

"Just do it," Dr. Director growled, even as a klaxon began to wail through the secret, underground base.

Dr. Director was the only one not surprised when one hour later, not only had Kim Possible not been found or captured, but every current blood or tissue sample taken from her of late had somehow been removed from their labs. Along with all the data on her medical status.

"As expected," she murmured to herself, not letting even Will Du see just how pleased she was with the results.

 **KP**

"Thanks, Ron," Kim told him as she took the satchel from him that contained all the research on her from Global Justice Labs. "This really means a lot to me," she told him.

"Hey, like I always say," Ron smiled, "Just because we're not officially together any more doesn't mean the Ron-Man doesn't still always have your back."

"Well, I do appreciate it," the redhead told him. "And, just so you know, I think I'm out for good. I get the feeling they'd rather have me in their labs, than on their team. If you know what I mean?"

"I got the same vibe from overhearing some of their doctor-talk while I was inside," Ron told her. "Still, I get the feeling there is something more going on than they even knew. Wade hasn't gotten back to you," the young hero asked her.

Kim sighed, and opened the pouch to look through it.

"I'd better let…..Wade check this out, and see what they were probably up this time. I really have to go, Ron, but…. Thanks. I mean that."

Ron just nodded as Kim turned, and disappeared into the shadows beyond the building where they had met outside of Global Justice's cover exit.

He frowned, realizing Kim had not actually answered him, and then glanced back at the nearby building where four different agents emerged, and all ran for vehicles. Two driving off, and two flying off, obviously still looking for Kim.

"Okay," he told Wade a moment later after he pulled out his own communicator. "I may not be the sharpest ninja in the world, but something is seriously off with Kim," he told the young genius. "So what is it this time," he demanded of his longtime friend and ally.

"I can't say," Wade told him.

"You don't know? But you know everything," Wade was told by an incredulous Ron Stoppable.

"No, Ron. I _can't_ say. It's one of those secrets I don't have the right to share. When, or if Kim wants to say, it's up to her. I can't say anything."

"Just tell me, she's not dying, is she," he demanded.

"No, Ron," Wade sighed heavily, sometimes wondering how Ron's mind worked.

"Then, is she still mutating? Again? You know, like that time she almost turned into a monkey? Or…."

"Ron. You will have to talk to her. If she is ready to share. But you can't let GJ know where she's at, or where she's going."

"I don't know myself," Ron sputtered.

"Well, that's good," Wade assured him. "Then they can't find out."

"But, Wade…..!"

Only the younger teen had just hung up.

Something told Ron he wasn't going to answer again, either.

He frowned, and then considered the facts.

GJ had just chased Kim out of their own HQ, and even sent top agents out looking for her.

Kim had just had him break into the lab while she was talking to Dr. Director, and take everything related to her, especially any blood, or DNA.

Kim was being super-secret again, and the last time that had happened…..

"Kim's still in trouble," he reasoned. "Which means I have to help."

He turned, and disappeared into the shadows of the alley himself.

He never noticed the redhead standing atop the building, looking down after him as she shook her head.

 **KP**

"We've had all our usual eyes and ears out, but no one has seen a thing," Will Du admitted that evening as he debriefed Dr. Director on the hunt for the missing, apparently rogue agent.

"Home? Parents? Friends?"

"She hasn't resurfaced anywhere," Will shook his head as he answered. "She's gone completely to ground this time. She's not even showing at her college classes. What happened? Did she really quit? Has she….turned? Because I just don't understand, ma'am," he confessed with a rare honesty. "You're usually championing her, but now Possible is suddenly bolting, and you have a NQA capture want on her."

Betty only eyed the top agent she had once had such high hopes for at the time they first met. As Kimberly had pointed out, though, Will was too fond of the rules and regulations to ever step beyond them, and consider other angles.

Such as her _No Questions Asked_ warrant that usually went only for classified felons who were usually taken covertly to keep a deep cover in place.

Among other things.

In fact, no one but she knew the angle she was playing on this gambit, because she had no other choice but to alienate, and push Kimberly out. The alternatives were, in her mind, unthinkable. Because a few of her backers had already deduced that Kimberly's already peerless standing was about to take a monumental step forward as she continued to mature as a woman, and a hero, and they wanted a very secure leash on a woman who had already proven that she didn't care about politics when it came to doing what was right.

In Betty's mind, that was part of what made her so valuable. So, while they might be guessing the circumstances just now, Betty Director was one of the few that actually knew what was really going on. She had been one of the few survivors of Cadmus's security when they tried to hold, and clone a superhuman based on his DNA. She still remembered parts of the DNA that Dr. Hamilton and a host of geniuses had studied for years before managing even their partial success.

She remembered enough to know that Kim Possible's DNA was somehow now evidencing genuine Kryptonian DNA. Kryptonian, _and_ something else also completely extraterrestrial.

There was only one obvious explanation to her keen mind.

And the idea that anyone might try to put a leash on someone like Kimberly, and drawing _his_ attention again, was a no-win scenario that she didn't even want to imagine.

If she could drive Kimberly back into the field where she was most valuable as an independent contractor, though, then everyone won. The world won.

In the end, that was all that she cared about. Keeping the world safe from any and all threats.

Even from the ham-fisted schemes of her own backers, and supporters.

Yet another carefully disguised reason she kept many less than competent hacks to balance out her rolls of experts. She had seen firsthand what happened all too often when you put too many competent, and often eccentric geniuses together.

The last thing she wanted was another Cadmus.

Or to turn one of the world's greatest champions into an opponent.

She kept her thoughts carefully masked as she listened to Will Du report on the futile hunt for Kim Possible, and then merely nodded.

"Keep on her. She will show sooner or later. We have to bring her back in, and fully debrief her. After we've found out just what is going on inside her this time. As well as what triggered it. The power inside her cells is too great to pass up this time," she declared for any of those superiors listening, since she already knew they bugged her office. She just made sure they only heard what she allowed them to hear.

"Understood, ma'am. I'll put eyes on Middleton, especially, since she's bound to show back up there sooner or later. And….Stoppable?"

"Ronald. Yes," Dr. Director murmured. "So far, it seems that Kimberly has even kept her usual partner out of the loop. Still, we might try to question him, and find out if he knows anything that might be of use to us. Just….try not to anger him," she advised.

"You're afraid he might quit, too," Will asked blandly.

"I'm more afraid he'll level our headquarters," Betty admitted candidly.

"Oh. Right. Point taken," Will nodded, having seen Ron all but tear a lair apart with his bare hands once when Killian had tried to lure Team Possible to its death. Ronald had come a long way from his days as a comedic sidekick. He nodded again, and left her sitting alone in her office.

Dr. Director called up the remaining files left on Kim, not too surprised to see someone, likely Wade, had already severely redacted them, and some of the information was vanishing before her very eyes. She called up the redhead's famous, some still said infamous website, and received a genuine shock when she found it was down for the frist time in years.

' _Under Repair_ ,' the error page claimed, but Betty knew that wasn't likely. Not with Wade maintaining it for her all this time.

She leaned back in her chair, and considered all the facts.

The facts that, so far, only she had guessed, although she wouldn't doubt others would know soon enough.

Still, knowing what she did, and suspected, what would Kimberly do next?

She was afraid she already knew.

And her backers were going to be screaming very soon when it happened.

Of that, she had absolutely no doubt.

 _To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

"I'm sorry I never got to know her better," Kim told Clark as they stood over the simple grave in Smallville Cemetery.

She was currently wearing a black wig, and plain, black business attire very atypical of her usual style to better hide herself in plain sight. Just then, Clark currently had very silver temples, and just enough makeup to feign wrinkles in his still youthful visage so his mother's longtime neighbors didn't eye him too suspiciously.

"I'm just glad she got to meet you," Clark told her. "I think it helped her knowing that I wasn't alone. She always worried about that after Lois died."

"Lois?"

"My wife. My human wife," he murmured. "Obviously, she didn't have my virtual immortality. Or my invulnerability. She finally got in over her head once too often, and unfortunately, even I can't be everywhere," he said quietly.

"Oh. So, am I going to have to…..consider that one, too?"

"Honestly," he told her, looking away from the grave now where his mother now rested next to his father. "I don't know. I never expected to have any children, to be honest. And as to how Kryptonian DNA will interact with Maxima's is…. Well, anyone's guess."

"Point taken."

"I did notice you seemed to have cut off all ties from everyone of late. That wasn't what I wanted you to do, Kimberly. You still have a life, and…."

"Actually, what I was doing was cutting the strings to Global Justice. Dr. Director is a good woman. I like her. I even trust her to a degree. Her superiors, not so much," she murmured quietly, mindful of some of the closer mourners that had shown up for Martha Kent's funeral.

"Yes, we've had issues with the U.N. in the past," Clark told her honestly. "Listen, I want to show you something else. I considered it, and I think you could benefit from it as much as I have. Oh, and mother left you a gift, too."

"Okay," Kim murmured.

"After the reception," he told her, already having introduced her as a cousin. "I'll take you there myself. Needless to say, it's going to be one of those things you can never share. This time, not even with your friend Wade."

"I understand," she told him, already having guessed that for a public hero, he had a lot of secrets.

She supposed with all his enemies that he had cause.

Her own enemies now seemed almost juvenile compared to some of the ones she had heard he had faced down. The kind, she knew, that likely wouldn't have hesitated to go after friends or family, if they had known their identities.

Something, she realized, to consider as she planned her own renewed future.

Because Kal-El was right.

What was left of her human DNA was shredding like paper of late, and the alien DNA in her body was making her more and more powerful every day. Every hour.

She looked down at Martha Kent's grave, and knelt to lay a single, white rose on the casket.

"I do wish I could have known her better," she told Clark after a moment as the minister stood silently at a respectful distance away. "She seemed like a really great woman," she murmured, unable to help thinking of her own late Nana who had finally passed on not long ago.

"She was," Clark told her. "The very best."

"Clark, son," an elderly man still in coveralls walked up just then. "Sorry you had to come back like this, son. But, I have to ask, what do you intend to do with the farm now? You know Martha has had a lot of offers…."

"I'll consider all that later, Mr. Jenkins," he told him quietly. "Just now….."

He gestured to the grave, and the old man looked sympathetic.

"I understand, son. Even Jonathan would have told you that you can't let moss grow under your feet, though. Call me. I'd like to think I can make a better offer than the bank."

"I'll sure keep you in mind, sir," he told him.

"Wow," Kim stared after the old man. "I cannot believe him…."

"Jerry is all right," Clark said quietly. "Farming is all he knows, and he pretty much feels it's the only thing in life worth doing."

"Still….."

"And Ma would have laughed at him had she been here to see him. He pulled the same thing at Pa's funeral, and she did laugh, then," he murmured thoughtfully.

Kim looked after the old man climbing into an older model truck loaded with hay, and frowned.

"Clark….."

"What is it?"

"I'm still getting used to this, but…..something about that truck doesn't _feel_ right to me," she told him.

Clark glanced surreptitiously after the old farmer, and frowned.

"Time to go," he said, and added, "Meet you at the house."

He was gone in an instant, and yet no one seemed to notice him leaving.

She glanced down the road, and while Jerry Jenkins was out of side by then, she still overheard the screech of brakes, and something smashing hard into something else as everyone looked around.

"What was that," someone gasped, looking back toward town.

"Say, where'd Clark go?"

"He….left already," Kim told the old woman leaning on a carved wooden cane. "He was really broken up. You understand," she said, eyeing the casket now being lowered into the ground.

"Well, he was always close to his folks," the old woman told her. "Some might not think so, what with the way he was always running off to the city, and hopping around the globe doing that story writing of his, but he was always close to his folks."

Kim only nodded.

"Funny, I never heard of you, though," she went on in almost the same breath.

"Well, I am a cousin…..on Lois' side," she bluffed, not giving her name. "Distant family. After Lois died, we got to know each other a little better. I was thinking about journalism, too, you see, and thought he might…..have some advice."

"I got some advice," a gruff, old man spat. "Stay home, and make babies like women should," he informed her. "His wife wouldn't be dead if she had listened to me," he concluded as he stalked off.

"So, the dinosaurs haven't all died out," Kim remarked as the woman standing next to her only smiled.

"You can ignore Roger. We all do. He's just upset his daughters all ran off to the big city, and never came back. All nine of them."

" _Nine_ ," Kim croaked.

"Well, he might have had ten, but poor Sara passed on after the last was born."

Kim didn't even bother to comment on that one.

"I'd better go back to the house, too. To check on Clark. Martha wanted me to help keep an eye on him," she told her.

"I don't wonder. That woman always did fret over the boy. Treated him like fine china growing up. You couldn't tell he was just as strong as his father the way she acted."

"Well, mother's worry. I know mine does, and I'm grown, too."

The old woman smiled now.

"Sweetie, you never grow up a mother's eyes. You'll figure that one out yourself in time," she assured her as Kim turned to go.

Only that was something else she should ask Clark.

If she was a real alien, did that mean she wasn't likely to have children either?

As if she didn't have enough to worry about.

 **KP**

"Good thing you spotted that bad drum," Clark told her when the cab dropped her off at Martha's house again where he was already waiting after stopping the truck that almost crashed when its brakes unexpectedly failed at an intersection near a bridge.

"So, I guess I'm getting, ah, some kind of x-ray vision?"

"Apparently," he told her, ushering her into the house.

Kim walked into the house with him, and looked around.

"You do move fast," she realized, noting the house was almost completely packed up already.

"I only took a few things I intend to keep. The rest, I'll leave here for….."

Kim didn't comment on the fact he trailed off, and looked away.

"I have to ask. Will I have the same trouble as you do with having children?"

"Well, Kimberly, I do know Kryptonian and human DNA are completely incompatible. How your hybrid status will affect that mix, though, I can't honestly say. We could do some tests at…..my place, though."

"I thought I had already had every test possible," she grumbled.

"Not quite," Clark smiled blandly now. "And my medical facilities are naturally tailored toward Kryptonians. We can find out anything you need to know once we….get there."

Suddenly some of the stories she had revisited occurred to her, and she exclaimed, "Your Fortress? It's real?"

"Quite real. I may yet have to move it, though, but it's quite real. Now I need to move some of these things out now before I decide what to do with Clark Kent," he told her. "Mind carrying a few things out to the truck?"

"No big," she nodded, and lifted a stack of boxes with ease that would have strained a bigger, stronger man.

"You're adapting to your changes pretty easily," he remarked, carrying his own load behind her.

"I've had….issues with mad science in the past. It's amazing what you can get used to after a time," Kim told him with a faint smile.

"I won't deny it," he told her, not admitting he had kept a close eye on her over the years.

"So, ah, seriously," she asked when they closed up the rental truck a few moments later. "Why did you never go after anyone like Dementor, or Drakken?"

"Usually, because you had already taken care of them," Clark told her with a smile. "I did keep an eye on things when I could spare the time, but I noticed you were doing pretty well on your own."

"Not always," she grimaced, thinking of more than a few missteps in her past.

"We all make mistakes, Kim," he told her. "Even I do. The important thing is, we learn from them, and keep going forward. It's when you give up, and let the villain win by default that you truly fail."

"Yeah. Yeah, I can see that one," she murmured.

"So, ready to go?"

"Sure," she nodded, and started to climb into the truck.

"I'll drive out to the old quarry, and fly us on from there," he told her. "Wouldn't want anyone wondering how we just disappeared if we don't drive by certain busybodies," he added as he climbed behind the wheel.

"So, uh, Kal-El, what will you do when you…..lose Clark?"

"I hadn't really decided as yet. You have to know it's harder than ever to just create new identities of late in this world," he smiled blandly. "Frankly, with all the extra duties the League has created, too, I don't always have time to live two lives any longer. I may just….let that one go for now. After all, I'm not exactly overflowing with family after Ma died," he said quietly.

"Well, you have me. And, isn't the League kind of like your family?"

He chuckled.

"Bru…. _Batman_ would love you," Kal grinned at her.

"He would?"

"Let's just say, he's not the warm and fuzzy sort," he told her, starting the truck, and putting it in gear. "He'd likely mock you for having any kind of sentiment at all."

"That sentiment is part of what makes me strong. Or I like to think so," Kim told him.

"So do I," he told her somberly as he drove away from his Smallville home. Likely for the last time.

She nodded.

"So, is he really the same Batman? I mean, from all those years ago?"

"I suggest you don't share, but it is him. He had an...accident of his own, and it regenerated him."

"Right. I get that. I couldn't help but wonder."

"I understand. Batman isn't one for explaining himself at the best of times. He is a good man, though," he added.

They drove on in silence for a few minutes before Kim finally spoke again.

"So, you knew my parents?"

"I met them a few times. And I did keep tabs on all of you over the years at the start. The last few years, of course, we were all busier than usual, and I didn't get by as often as I once did. But I do recall a boisterous little girl that used to demand stories whenever I stopped by."

"I don't really remember you," she said quietly.

"I usually masqueraded as a visiting guest at the Science Center. Something like that. After all, it wouldn't have done either of us any good for _Superman_ to start hanging around a small town with a certain young girl. It would have made the wrong people wonder."

"I have to know. Do you know why my birth mother never came back?"

"That's….complicated," he told her. "To be honest, even I'm not sure if she survived, or not. Things were…..really bad out there for a while. Very bad. It's part of why Maxima agreed to let you live here at all."

"From what I've heard, she wasn't all that great a person," Kim finally remarked, eyeing him with a sidelong glance as she made that statement.

Kal-El smiled now.

"Maxima was loud, boastful, and had more pride than a dozen people. Maybe two dozen," he added.

"I know someone like that," she admitted.

"Yes, well, she also had a good heart. Deep down, of course, and she would never admit it. Almerac had a purely warrior culture, and to them, such compassion would have been deemed a weakness."

"Sounds like those Lorwardians," she muttered.

"Hardly. They are a minor empire, trying to carve out a larger niche in a very large galaxy," Kal-El told her. "Frankly, I was surprised they ever showed up here. I did note they chose to wait till I, and the major heroes were off on a deep space mission to show up."

"Yeah," Kim grimaced. "We noticed, too."

"Still, you and your friends did a good job in our stead."

"Thanks. But that was mostly Drew, and Ron," she admitted.

"You were in there fighting, too, as I recall. And at the time, you had no way of knowing you had a chance. Yet you still made a stand. Sometimes, that's all that matters in the end, Kimberly," he told her, stopping the truck near an abandoned quarry, and climbing out. "Why don't you just sit there, and hang on. This will be a long flight since I can't reach my top speed without loosing the truck," he grinned.

"Okay," she said, feeling him lift the truck, and then feeling it lift into the air as it leveled off almost at once.

Ron would never believe this one. Even if she could tell him.

"Knew it," Jerry Jenkins said from far below as he watched the unassuming farm boy fly off with the moving truck held in powerful hands. "Martha, I always knew you was hiding something. Always knew it. Well, you were right. That boy is special. Just like you always said. Just like you said."

Then he turned around, and drove back to town in his wife's car, wondering if he had time to get to the store before it closed. He needed more seed, and some parts for his tractor. Not to mention new brakes for his old truck that he now guessed just how it had miraculously stopped when he almost lost control.

 **KP**

"Can we talk?"

"Wha," the sleepy-eyed woman blinked, and shook her head as Kim stood in the door of her isolated villa deep in the South Pacific. "Damn it, Princess, how did you even find me here? Did that nosy Nerdlinger of yours…..?"

"No. No one knows I'm here except you, and me. I just needed to talk to someone that…. Someone that would understand."

"Understand? Listen, Kimmie," the green-skinned woman yawned as she rubbed one eye. "You have three seconds to start making sense before….."

"You know what _they_ told me," Kim told her.

"Yeah. Yeah. The big guy is your real daddy, and you might be getting some of his super mojo," Shego yawned. "And?"

"I was talking to Kal again," she said, standing on her porch, and looking back at the stars. "The odds are, I'll never have children."

Shego frowned.

"Sure you will. You're young….."

"I'm an alien, Shego. My DNA; my real DNA; isn't compatible with humans. That was Kal's problem, too. Until some space-girl showed up, and, you know, did whatever. What are the odds of that happening with me?"

"With _your_ luck," Shego snorted.

Kim sighed, and shook her head.

"Anyway, I just…. I don't know….. I…wanted to talk to someone that might...understand."

"Come in," Shego finally sighed when Kim started looking lost, and started to turn away. "What's really on your mind? Because I'm pretty sure that's not all that's bugging you?"

"Everything. I bailed on GJ, by the way. About two steps ahead of a quarantine order for public safety. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, they tried using that one on me back in the day. _Tried_ ," Shego stressed.

"Well, I took off. I guess I should call mom pretty soon, too. She might be worrying about now. Even though she apparently knows…..what I am."

"Don't you mean who, Kimmie," Shego asked, steering her toward a couch, and sitting with her.

"Shego, I just found out I'm not really human. Not….a human. I am developing powers that most people out there can only dream of, and most people on both sides of the law are afraid of, and I just…. I'm not sure what to do any more."

Shego sagged back on her own couch, and glanced back at her.

"When the comet hit us," she said after a moment. "Things were not exactly put out in black and white for us, either. It mangled our DNA like you wouldn't believe. You think _human_ DNA can do the things Team Go does? You think I'm still technically human?"

"I….guessed. That's why I came. I thought….you'd understand better than anyone else. I thought….you….."

"Might have answers?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded.

Shego snorted.

"Kimberly," she actually used her name now, "I spent most of my adult life pulling crimes to support a blue moron's dreams of conquest. Does that sound like I had any answers of my own? But I will tell you this. Unlike me, you still have family. Real family. My parents died when that comet hit. That's the part not in the official bio. We were state wards for years. Until they realized they not only didn't have cause to hold us, they literally couldn't hold us anyway once we decided it was time to go. Get it?"

"That's…..not the story Hego told."

"It wouldn't be, would it. He's still all about the heroic image. America, Truth, and Justice, and all that comic book bit he still pushes. He tries not to think of the labs, the experiments, and the fact our folks died while we got to live. In fact, the whole Team Go dealie was the government's bid to control us a little longer back when they were still afraid of us. Go City financed Hego's heroic fantasies, and deputized us so they not only had a ready line of defense against super villains, but also kept us from….stepping out of line."

"Only you didn't stay," Kim nodded.

"I didn't stay," Shego nodded. "Right now, if anyone really has any clue, you must really terrify them. Because I know they were always scared of me," Shego admitted.

"Yeah. They were pretty upset I took off. GJ is still out in force looking for me," she sighed.

"Then you bet someone knows the truth. Or suspects. Which means they'll be looking to bring you in, one way, or another. Expect leashes. And soon," the green-skinned woman remarked.

"You know what? I flew into space yesterday. Do you know that?"

"So? We've both been…."

Kim shook her head.

"No. I wondered just how much like Kal I was, so I took a deep breath, and flew straight up. Yeah, I can fly now, too," she nodded at Shego's expression. "I'm getting stronger every day. Stronger than even my battle-suit ever made me."

"I'll bet. The big guy is kind of in a class all his own," Shego nodded somberly as she studied Kim. "Makes me really glad I retired now."

"That's just it. I don't know if I want to stay in the same business either. Somehow, running around punching silly Henches just doesn't seem that important anymore."

"Weren't you doing that just a week ago," Shego pointed out.

"And I was questioning it even then. I honestly thought my internship in GJ would be a step up from just facing wannabes. That I'd be in place to…. I don't know, do more. Make a real difference in the world."

Shego sighed, and eyed the redhead.

"Princess, I really don't know what to tell you. But I can tell you one thing I learned the hard way."

"What's that," she asked.

Shego turned, and looked into her green eyes with an earnest expression.

"Be true to yourself. No matter what else, if you don't follow your own heart, you'll only end up hurting yourself in the end. Trust me on that one."

"Is that….what you were doing? I mean when you left Hego...?"

"No. I was running away. In the end, walking away from Drew, and the biz? _That_ was me being honest with myself. Because in the end, I really didn't want anything to do with either side of that life. Now, you? You have to decide what you want to do. Because like me, you are someone that they literally cannot force to bend. Not any longer. And that's going to piss off a lot of people with brass on their shoulders. I can tell you that."

"Yeah," Kim murmured. "Kal said he still gets that, too. And he's a hero."

"So are you, Kimmie," Shego told her.

Kim didn't say anything to that.

"I guess I should go. I didn't realize how late it was when I…found you," she said, noting the stylish clock on a nearby table only then.

"You could stay, if you need to rest," Shego told her. "I've got plenty of room."

Kim stared hard at her, then nodded.

"I wouldn't mind, if you don't."

"C'mon. I'll show you the guest room."

"Shego. Thanks," Kim said, standing up to follow her after scooping up her backpack again.

"Hey, I do still owe you a few."

"No. You're a friend. You don't owe me anything," Kim told her.

"So. You flew into space? Is Ronald jealous yet?"

"He…..doesn't know," she admitted.

"Any of it?"

Kim shook her head.

"Don't you trust him?"

"I….. I'm not sure. I'm not sure how I want any of this to come out. If at all."

"He's still your friend, Kimmie," Shego told her. "And that's all I'm saying."

Kim said nothing to that as Shego left her in the door to a guest room after pointing out the usual amenities.

"My friend," Kim murmured, and walked over to the window, and looked up at the sky.

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **6**

Kim had been more than a little stunned when the super-computers in Kal-El's beyond impressive fortress had informed her that she could not have children. Not with a human. Her DNA was already too different. Too complex.

It also informed them that her DNA was being energized by Kal-El's Kryptonian heritage passed on to her, but that she also possessed at least a degree of her mother's impressive psionic gifts, because her mind was obviously starting to wake up, too. She guessed she would have to learn to use those gifts as they strengthened, or so her biological father told her.

He also gave her the gift from Martha. A gift in the form of a costume.

Or uniform.

Depending on how she wanted to consider it.

It was a simple, blue jumpsuit with a golden El crest on the front, and a shorter, stylized gold cape attached. The blue was broken only by a golden boots, and a matching belt around the middle that could be used for the usual purposes. It had been Martha's first, and last gift to her, as Kal told her when he presented it that while he would be proud of her if she chose to use it, that it was her choice.

He also informed her that saying anything about her past, or parentage, would be her choice, too, and he would respect that, too. After all, he pointed out, he was not only hero running around of late wearing his particular sigil.

She kept the uniform in a backpack she carried just now, but as she sat on the bed that morning, she was seriously considering what to do next.

One thing she had decided, though, was that she had to tell Ron.

Shego was right.

He was still her friend.

He had been there from the start. Supporting her. Even saving her life on more than one occasion.

True, she couldn't help but grin at old memories now, he could be more than a little silly, and had often got them in over their heads at times, but he had always been there. Always been ready to do whatever he could. He had even been ready to give his life at times.

She couldn't turn her back on that.

Or him.

Still, Global Justice was something that had to be addressed, too.

When she had taken off from Kal's fortress, told she could return to use its facilities at any time if she wished, she had gone out blindly, just flying, and staying away from everyone.

Then she focused, and as Kal had shown her, she began to hone her senses to the point she could narrow a search for the woman she sought. The one woman, she ironically felt would tell her the truth in no uncertain terms.

She considered what Shego had told her the night before, and eyed her backpack.

Ten minutes later, she came out of her room, and stood behind Shego who was making breakfast for the both of them.

The woman turned as if sensing Kim standing there, and gaped at her.

"Whoa," the woman said, eyeing Kim standing there in the striking blue uniform with the short, golden cape. "Quite the fashion statement, Princess. Sure you want to wear that one in public?"

"It was a gift. And it is one that I felt…..has to be earned."

"Earned," Shego frowned.

"Yes," Kim nodded. "And I can't earn it by hiding."

Shego's lips curled into a faint smile.

"Something tells me you wouldn't be very good at hiding anyway, Kimmie," she told her.

"Coffee," Kim asked, eyeing the pot with a smile now.

"It's just about ready. How do you like your eggs? Still hard?"

"Any way you like," Kim told her. "I'm not really picky."

"I just remembered….."

"Yeah, I favored them hard when I still lived at home because I was always running. They made better sandwiches that way," Kim admitted.

"Yeah, I can see that," Shego shook her head, and turned back to the sizzling pan. "Sit down, and I'll have everything ready in just a sec," she told her.

"I really appreciate you talking with me last night," Kim told her. "It helped."

"Miracles do happen," the older woman quipped.

"I'm serious," she told the sardonic woman. "I had a lot on my mind, and couldn't seem to get it…..straight in my head. Talking to you, strangely enough; well, I felt you could help. I was right."

"I'm glad I could help. So, are you about to join the big capes?"

"I'm pretty sure I still wouldn't really fit. But I do think I'm going to keep helping people as best as I can," Kim told her. "Just in my own way."

"I'm guessing right now that you can do one heck of a lot more than you used to do, Kimberly," she stunned the redhead by using her name.

Kim sat at the table, and stared up at her.

"What," the green-skinned woman sputtered at her expression.

"I think I can count on one hand how often you've used my name without nicknames."

"I'm just being serious. I do think I still know you," she said, turning to set two plates on the table. Both filled with eggs and bacon. She then poured two fresh cups of coffee, and put them before the plates.

"And," Kim asked her, watching her put toast on a saucer before she sat down, too.

"And I'm really glad I retired before you chose to step up like your sidekick."

"I'm glad you're out, too. But Dr. Director seems to think you're still in."

"She would, wouldn't she," Shego told her quietly, and lifted her mug to sip from it.

"I don't," Kim told her quietly.

Shego set her cup down, and lifted her fork.

"Thanks. Your trust means a lot, Princess," Shego smiled.

"You have it. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone where you're staying."

"Just one question," Shego asked her as they began to eat. "How did you find me?"

"Well, I flew over the planet, and just started…..looking. And listening. My senses seem to be growing exponentially, too. And honestly," Kim smiled at her. "I mostly just…. _felt_ you."

" _Felt_ me," Shego sputtered.

"It's hard to describe. My mother was apparently a psionic powerhouse. I guess I got some of that, too, because the closer I got, the more I seemed to _feel_ your presence. It's like….we were linked."

"Linked," Shego frowned. "Kimmie, you do know you're sounding a bit….."

"I'm serious, Shego," Kim told her, pausing to take a long gulp of coffee. "I think I have some kind of empathy, and for whatever the reason, it let me zero in on you."

"Yep. Suddenly I'm _really_ glad I got out," the woman sighed, eyeing Kim over the rim of her own cup as she took a sip of the steaming beverage.

"So am I, Shego," Kim smiled at her.

"I get the feeling the same old song and dance is about to get a lot harder for some of your rivals out there."

Kim only smiled at that one.

 **KP**

"Wade, is Ron ready?"

"He's out at the Lookout waiting for you now," Wade reported over the new Kimmunicator she had designed, and let him build.

One that was based on the Leagues transceivers made to fit into her ear so no one could see it, or guess she still had a super-genius on tap to help her out if necessary. That, and it occurred to her that using her new strength, a wrist-Kimmunicator wouldn't last too long on her arm.

Just then, she was flying high over the mountains, and scanning the ridges as she did, knowing that GJ, and the usual agencies were still out in force looking for a certain redheaded fugitive they had yet to actually admit they were now hunting.

After all, even they might be hard-pressed to explain how Kim Possible, world-saving heroine, had suddenly gotten on their bad side.

She flashed down over the mountains near Middleton now, speeding up as she closed in on her rendezvous when she heard a scream.

She acted instinctively, and flew down just in time to catch a falling teen who instinctively clung to her even as she realized she had stopped falling.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Kim told her, flying back up the sheer cliff, and waving at the two men in the climbing party that were gaping at her as she carried their friend up past them to the plateau just overhead.

The blonde stared, mouth working soundlessly as Kim set her down after landing on the high ridge just above the other two climbers.

"Are you all right now?"

The blonde just nodded jerkily, still gaping at her.

"Heather," one of the climbers shouted as he reached the lip of the plateau by then, and scrambled up. "Thank God, I thought you were…. Who are you," the young man turned to stare at her.

"Kim Possible," she told her. "And you should be more careful. It looks like that rope was badly frayed, and that's why it snapped under her weight. If you're going to climb, which is a lot of fun," she said as the other climber now reached the plateau, "Always make sure your gear is in good shape first," she advised.

"Uh, yeah," the lanky man said as Kim rose into the air, waved back, and flew off.

"I didn't know she could fly. She really can do anything," the blonde exclaimed, speaking only then.

Kim smiled at hearing that, turned, and arched over the mountains toward the Lookout where Ron would be waiting.

Time, she felt, to do things her way again.

And that meant trusting her best friend.

 **KP**

Ron stood near his motorcycle, feeling as if he were still out of a very serious loop.

He shivered in spite of the leather jacket he wore over a simple blue shirt that matched his jeans. Ninja black was more for missions of late, and seldom public missions. He favored going casual even now, and felt it was a better way to blend in than always hiding in shadows like some of his fellow monkey-ninja seemed to do.

Of course, they also did it better than he did even now.

He glanced around again, and sighed.

Was Kim coming, or what?

When Wade finally told him Kim wanted to meet him somewhere away from any possible eyes or ears, he still wasn't sure what was going on. Wade was still being super secretive, and Kim had apparently just vanished so completely he would almost think she had been doing ninja training, too.

Not that she wasn't good, but so far as the monkey-master knew, KP had never studied at a ninja school.

He looked around again, and sighed as he glanced at his watch.

"She's late," he muttered dourly.

"No, I'm not," Kim retorted.

Ron spun around, but didn't see anyone around him.

"Okay, now I'm hearing…..things," Ron trailed off as a familiar figure dropped out of the sky in front of him wearing a blue and yellow battle-suit. Or, he guessed it was a battle-suit.

"Kim?"

"Like the new suit," Kim grinned, and smiled at her longtime friend, and former occasional boyfriend as he stood gaping at her.

"KP," he just stared, eyeing her incredulously. "I know you say anything is possible for a Possible, but… How did you do that," he almost shouted.

Kim smiled, and looked around herself now.

No one for miles.

"We obviously need to talk," Kim told him.

"Uh, yeah," Ron exclaimed. "You're running away from everyone, and even your mom is going nuts. I think your dad is really worried, too. I mean really worried. He has been sitting at home for days."

"Oh. I do need to get back and talk to them, too. I just wanted to clear up things with you, first."

"What…..things," he frowned. "Is this about why GJ is trying to catch you?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, man. Was Monique right? Did you run off to join Shego in crime?"

Kim sighed.

"You and Monique really need to find something more to talk about than what I'm doing," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "Especially when the topic is ridiculous."

"So, you're not joining Shego as an evil partner-in-crime," he asked, looking confused again.

"Ron, even Shego's not doing evil any more. She's trying to live an honest life now."

"So, why is she still hiding?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kim shrugged. "Maybe because of all the Global Justice agents still trying to frame her, so they have an excuse to drag her back in?"

"Oh. Yeah. That could do it," he allowed. "But, seriously, why are they after you? And how are you suddenly flying?"

She almost smiled at the familiar look of confusion on his face.

"Ron, I need to be honest with you. I owe you that. Still, you cannot ever, and I mean ever, tell anyone else about what I say. Please," she smiled.

"KP," he scowled. "I would never do anything that would cause you trouble," he protested.

Kim only sighed at that.

"Okay, people are going to ask, and what I'm going to tell them is Wade perfected a spanking new suit that lets me fly, and…..do a lot more things."

"But…that's not the truth," Ron intuited.

"No. It's not. The truth is, Ron. I'm not human."

"You really mutated? What? Are you a flying zombie now," he gasped, studying her more carefully.

Kim sighed again.

"Ron, focus. The truth is, I was never human. Not really."

Ron frowned at that one.

"C'mon, KP. I've known you since preschool. You're as human as…..as.…"

Kim kept shaking her head.

"Let me tell you a story. Only I mean it. You can't share. You could get everyone in trouble if you do. I'm guessing someone in GJ knows, though, and that's why they're really after me."

"Because you mutated?"

Kim sighed again.

"My parents," she said quietly, looking down the slope toward Middleton. "Ron, they're not my real birth parents. You could say…..I'm unofficially adopted."

"Really? So you got experimented on, and that made you…..?"

"Let me start over," she told him with growing exasperation. "I guess it'll help if I tell you how my parents, my birth parents, er, got together."

Ron nodded, and listened.

And his brown eyes got wider and wider as Kim continued to share.

"So," Ron finally murmured. "You're a real alien?"

Kim nodded.

"And….a Cape? A _real_ Cape," he exclaimed, looking excited again. "A hero!"

"Ron, we were always heroes," she told him, not bothering to share that Shego had recently reminded her of that one. "This doesn't change who, or what I am. Or intend to be."

"Okay. Okay. I get it. So, is Team Possible still together," he asked now.

"I'd like to think so. Only we won't be using GJ anymore. If at all. I kind of tossed my badge in Dr. Director's face."

"Coolio," he grinned, sounding more like himself again. "Wish I could have seen that."

"No. You don't. That was right before she ordered me brought in."

"Oh. Right. I can see where they might not want to let a super-powered alien run off."

Kim arched one brow, and eyed him.

"Seriously, Ron? That's how you see me now?"

"Well, you did just say you are….. I mean, that is, you're still you, but you're a new you. The super-powered alien you, that is, still the you that you were, but now you….."

"Ron, just stop," Kim shook her head, trying not to laugh just then.

Ron, she suspected, was never going to change.

"Look, if you still want to work with me, I'd be glad to have my BFF since forever with me. Just, keep all this quiet for now. At least, until I can figure out how to manage it. Okay?"

"No big," Ron grinned. "The Ron-Man still has your back….."

"Just remind the Ron-Man to keep his mouth shut," Kim drawled, "And no press conferences this time," she added, knowing his penchant to overreact.

"One time," he sputtered.

"Prince Wally? Bonnie's pregnancy? _Our_ breakup? Need I go on," Kim asked.

"Well," the sandy-haired boy grimaced sheepishly.

"You're not even in journalism, Mr. Aluminum Chef," he was reminded. "So give the media posts a break this time. Now, I need to go."

"You're going to disappear again," Ron asked uneasily.

"No. I'm going to go see my folks, and let them know they're still my folks, and I love them," she smiled.

"Uh, wearing that?"

"Well, remember, I am using the whole new and improved 'battle-suit' as an excuse for now. So I guess I might as well let people see it."

"You don't think that'll only make them come after it? And you? Like Dementor… Oh, sorry. I mean, like….you know, bad guys that might think _they_ can use your suit?"

"Ron, it's just….. Never mind. It wouldn't work for them. I'll see you later," she told him, rising off the ground with an ease that was becoming second-nature now.

"Wait, when will we…?"

Ron stared as Kim flew off so fast there was a faint sonic boom in her wake as she dove down toward Middleton.

 _To Be Continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **7**

"Hi, mom," Kim smiled after landing in front of her parents' house, and knocking. The door opened almost at once, and Ann just stared. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, Kim, of course you can," the redheaded surgeon smiled happily. "I have to ask, though, what is that you're wearing?"

"My new excuse for the press. As far as anyone else knows, Wade finished a new state-of-the-art battle suit for me recently. Let's me _fly,_ and everything," she winked at her mother.

"Fly," Ann Possible echoed.

"Like a bird," she smiled.

"So, you're still…..developing?"

"More, and more," she nodded at her mother, and walked into the familiar house.

"Where have you been," James asked, sounding as if he were trying to be stern, but failing as the uneasiness came through in his tone as his paper lay forgotten beside his chair.

"Putting a whole lot of things in perspective, dad," she smiled at him. "Sorry if I worried you guys. I was at a funeral, too. Kal's mom recently died, and since I had just met her, Kal wanted me to….be there."

"We understand," Ann told her. "Your brothers will be sorry they missed you. They just left for classes."

"Still at Middleton Community?"

"Well, they want to get their undergraduate degrees out of the way here fast, so they can go straight to MIT for their doctorates. Or that's how they explained it."

She nodded at her mother.

"Kal said he used to come over. When I was younger," she said, sitting on the couch beside her mother as her father just stared now.

"He did," James nodded. "Had the most fascinating stories, too. Honestly, it was about the only time you weren't racing around, climbing something, because you seemed to really like listening to…..his stories," James trailed off.

"Mom, dad, I know this is all kind of…..upsetting, but I want you guys to know, I still think of you as my parents. And I still love you," she smiled at her mother. "I've been getting to know Kal, but….we both know he isn't the father that raised me, and taught me so much."

The Possibles both smiled at her now, and Ann finally slid an arm around her slender shoulders, and hugged her. Then stared at her as she realized her daughter felt a lot more unyielding that she once had.

"Oh. You feel….."

"Yeah, my powers are really surging now, too. For now, I'm going to tell people this is a new battle suit Wade whipped up for now. Until I can figure out how to get around the fact I'm an alien," Kim sighed.

"Just never forget, you're _still_ our little girl," James said quietly.

"Never, dad. There is one issue that came up, though. I thought I should….share now, in case you had any, uh, expectations."

"What is it, dear," Ann asked her.

"Well, it seems since my true DNA is alien, and mostly Kryptonian at that, I'm incompatible with human genetics. So, I am not likely to be having any grandchildren anytime soon," she told her mother. "If at all."

"Oh, Kim," Ann sighed, and hugged her again. "I'm sorry."

"So," James murmured thoughtfully, "No boys?"

Kim couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head when her dad exclaimed, "Well, that's a relief, at least," so earnestly that she couldn't help but feel things were almost normal again.

 **KP**

"This is Stalker 7," the report came in as Will Du was driving around Middleton, trying to consider just where Possible might be laying low. She certainly wasn't in Upperton, where she had been attending college of late. So logic had led him here, where several agents were already posted to keep an eye on likely contacts from Possible's acquaintances still in the area.

"Go," Will snapped over the radio as he stabbed the comm button on his rover's dash.

"Possible just arrived home, sir," the agent reported. "She just entered her family's house."

"Stay on post," Will told him. "I'm headed there now. All area teams converge now," he barked.

"Commander," the agent responded, "You should know. She _flew_ in."

"So, she's using the Roth again," he guessed, wondering if they could finally get his hands on that unlikely vehicle.

For Global Justice, of course.

"No, sir. She flew in. Like she had wings. She's wearing a new suit, too. All blue, with gold trim. Some kind of letter on it, but I didn't get a good look before she went inside.

"She flew? Like she had wings?"

"I swear, Commander Du. She just dropped down out of the sky like one of those big shot Capes from the East Coast."

"You have your orders. Converge. And have two jets on standby if she tries to…..fly away again. I'm…..ten minutes out now. Do not confront the target until I arrive."

"Understood. We're waiting on you, sir."

Will spun the wheel, and all but stomped on the accelerator as he cut off a green SUV that honked angrily his way as he cut them off. He ignored the vehicle, and the crewcut man driving it, and kept going. If he knew anything about Possible, it was that she did not sit still long. She might have returned to see her parents for whatever reason, but he had little doubt she wouldn't be staying.

He cut off another car, and almost hit two pedestrians before he made the turn that put him on the Possibles' block, and then pulled up behind a van that was just a few houses down from the target's house.

"Any movement," Will demanded as he driver in the van rolled down his window when Will walked up beside his door.

"IFR puts three targets in the living area, and none of them are moving."

Will glanced at his watch.

"The parents. The twins will still be in college at this hour. Okay, everyone move in, two teams with me, the other two cover the back and sides. I'll go first. Have our VTOLs standing by, and keep an eye on the skies. We are not letting her vanish on us again. Understand?"

"Understood, sir," the men climbing out of the van agreed even as a police car pulled up behind them, and a big man as wide as Officer Hobblego climbed out.

"Okay, mister," the uniformed officer declared, "Let's see some ID. You do know you broke nine different traffic laws back there?"

Officer Hobble scowled as Will pulled out his GJ ID.

"Just back off, officer. This is official business, and we don't need your assistance."

"What kind of official business," the big man growled, knowing whose house was just up the block, and spotting the men in blue that were moving to surround it.

"You know all you need to know."

"Actually, I know your buddies are about to have a very bad day if they don't get off the grass," Hobble drawled now with a crooked grin as he eyed the teams already moving into position around the nearby house.

"What…?"

Even as his men closed on the house, small nodules burst from the lawn, and fired small energy bubbles that surrounded them, and left them unable to move. Others were suddenly shot by unseen devices that fired stun beams from the eaves, and in just seconds, every one of his men were either out cold, or trapped.

"Guess you boys don't know the Possibles all that well," Officer Hobble smiled.

Will frowned as the van's driver stood beside him, the only agent still available as Officer Hobble smirked, and lifted his mike.

"Dispatch, tie me in to Dr. Possible's residence, would you?"

"You have no authority…..." Will began.

"Dr. Possible? Yes, it's Officer Hobble. No, sir," he chuckled. "It's not the twins. This time. Seems you have a lot of company outside, and maybe you'd turn off your gadgets so the Feds can collect their errand boys you have littering the neighborhood? Yes, sir. Yes, sir, about…..forty of them," he chuckled. "I am guessing Kimberly came home?"

He smirked at Will, and shook his head, saying, "I understand. Appreciate it, sir."

He put his mike away, eyed Will, and stated somberly, "Young man, you are in trouble."

"You still have no authority….."

"You're right. Not a bit. So I'll just stand here, and clean up. Seems Kimberly is coming out to talk to you herself."

Will glanced over to the house in question, and saw the front door opening. She watched Kimberly, wearing a gaudy blue and gold jumpsuit with an actual cape, walk out and glare her way.

He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy when he noticed her green eyes were glowing brightly, as if lit from within.

"Will Du. Why am I not surprised," she growled as she approached the three lawmen.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you are under arrest by order of….."

"Shut up," Kim ordered, and Will was so stunned by her presence just then that he just froze.

"Officer Hobble, I am filing charges against these men. This one, in particular. He has no legal authority over me, and _no_ right to arrest me. He's been stalking, and harassing me, and my friends and family. Frankly, I'm tired of it. So, if you don't mind, arrest them. Especially him."

Officer Hobble grinned.

"You do know they really are Global Justice," he asked her needlessly as Will just continued to gape.

"Doesn't make them above the law," Kim told him.

"No, it doesn't," the big lawman drawled. "And as I already told this fella, he broke nine traffic laws coming here, and almost ran over Mrs. Peterson."

Kim gasped.

"And her cat."

"I'm sure she'd like to charge him, too," Kim remarked after a moment, knowing the old woman quite well.

"I'm sure we'll find out. Okay, mister. Hands behind your back, and don't make a fuss. Dispatch, Hobble. We have….oh, forty bodies out here, and we need a wagon. Seems we have a lot of trespassers, and lawbreakers over here at the Possibles' we need to bring in."

"Now see here," Will sputtered.

"You going to resist arrest," Hobble asked Will with a smug grin as the other agent just put his hands up when the big officer eyed him.

"Thanks for the help, officer. I'll have Wade fax in my complaint," Kim told him as Will found himself being searched after he was deftly cuffed.

Kim then took off, flying up into the sky so fast Will almost felt his neck snap as he tried to follow her.

Only she was already gone.

"Just when I didn't think that little lady can surprise me any longer," Officer Hobble only chortled, and shoved Will toward his car after warning the other agent he had cuffed by then not to move.

Will, meanwhile, belatedly realized just what had been embossed on Possible's chest.

"It couldn't be," he told himself, even as still looked up into the now empty sky.

 **KP**

"Hi," Kim smiled as she stood in front of Monique's door.

"Kimberly, WTHHYBD," she blurted as she stood in the door, having opened in at almost the first knock.

"What have I been doing," she asked, knowing Monique-speak even after all this time, and knowing the girl with a foot firmly in the fashion world of late had recently returned after a tour abroad working for Cocoa Banana himself.

When she came back to open her own shop, which also included Club Banana offerings, she wasn't too surprised that the international designer knew enough to back her very talented friend.

"Mind if I come in," she asked, glancing around, and knowing she was getting a lot of stares from her friend's neighbors as she stood there in her new uniform.

"Of course not, GF," Monique sputtered. "But what's with the Cape look? Not that you don't pull it off, but why…?"

"Inside," Kim asked, glancing back at one of her neighbors, now pulling out a camera to photograph her.

"Oh. Right. Right. I do have some nosy neighbors around here," she admitted, and stepped back. "But, dish," she demanded as she firmly closed her door after Kim entered. "Because Ron was so certain you had run off to join-up with Shego in evil by now!"

Kim sighed.

"I think it's great you two have rebonded since you came back, and all, but maybe you could find new topics. Because even Shego isn't doing evil any longer. I certainly aren't involved in it either. With, or without her," she scowled.

"Sorry. Sorry. But, you know Ron," Monique grinned, and gestured at a couch.

"Yes, I do," she sighed, shaking her head.

"So, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you, and hear you're not…you know, joining Shego in evil."

Kim glared at that one which Monique couldn't seem to let go, and just shook her head.

"I actually do need a favor. Aren't you still seeing Felix lately?"

"Well, yeah, when he isn't buried in that stupid lab of his," she grumbled now, still not bothering to sit down since Kim was still standing, too. "What do you need with him," she asked her cautiously.

"I know he just finished a joint project with Dr. Flanner, but Justine seems to have vanished lately, so I was hoping he could tell me where she's gone."

"You need to find Justine Flanner? Really?"

"Private project I need help with," Kim told her. "I'm about to revamp Team Possible, and I have an idea she would be a great help with if she agrees. Only I can't even find her to ask," she scowled, yet to even sit down.

Monique remained standing, too, but Kim wasn't so much pacing, as she was simply standing there, frowning, as the dark-skinned fashion-designer studied her longtime friend.

"Well, I can call him, of course. He gave me his work number, since his cell is kind of off-limits during lab hours. Military lab, you know?"

"I know. It's why I just didn't go there myself to talk to him. Right now, I've got some issues with certain authorities."

"You sure you're not trading sides," Monique asked warily as she headed for her own phone, lying on a nearby coffee table.

"Monique," she sputtered. "So not," she exclaimed. "It's just they want me…. Well, to jump certain hoops I'm not interested in."

"Is that part of the reason for the new look," she asked.

"Part of it," she admitted, saying no more. "This is Wade's newest battle-suit, and I'll admit that it seriously breaks the mold, which is another reason that everyone is hounding me lately. They want it, and me, handed over, and we're not doing it."

"Like with your car dealie," Monique nodded in sympathy.

"Just like it," she scowled.

"Yeah, I can see where that one bites. You'd think they would remember you're all on the same…. Hello," she spoke into the phone that Kim had heard ringing with ease as her senses seemed to be getting sharper by the day. If not the hour. "This is Ms. Robinson, calling for Dr. Renton."

She listened for a moment, and frowned herself.

"I'm his girlfriend, GI Jerk, so put him on, or you can tell him why he won't be seeing me for the next week," she snapped. "Or two."

The woman smirked and winked as Kim shook her head.

"You have to know how to talk to them," she told her.

"Right," Kim murmured.

"Seriously, I had one guy leave me on hold for an hour once. He claimed he forgot. I let Felix know what I thought of that one, too," she declared. "Oh, hey, baby, do you have a minute?"

Kim said nothing as her friend giggled, and tried not to show she had just overheard his careless flirting.

"Listen, I'm actually calling for Kim. Yeah, she's with me now. She needs a little favor. No, no, nothing big. It's just…. Do you know where Justine Flanner went after she finished….? What do you mean you aren't supposed to tell? Aren't we all friends?"

Kim sighed as she overheard his excuses, and could guess his superiors were scrambling just then to let someone know that Kim Possible was not only back in Middleton, but seeing her old friends.

"Monique? Time? I can't stay here that long."

"Listen, sweetie, this is for Kim. Who is not a bad guy, or girl, and has done more to help all of us than those posers you supposedly…."

Monique listened for a moment, and scowled darkly now.

"So, how small do you want that doghouse to be when I order it," she demanded.

Kim almost laughed at that one, but said nothing as she kept her face blank, and then listened to someone in the background saying something that told her all she needed to know.

"Never mind, Monique. Tell him I'll try something else. And tell him to tell _Colonel Boxer_ that Wade is finished giving his military research labs handouts. We're not in the weapons' business," she spat as she turned for the door.

"What? Wait…. Hold on, Felix, I need to….. Kim," she sputtered, watching Kim walk out the door, and actually rise into the air. "Can you fly," she exclaimed, gaping at her hovering over seven feet in the air now as her neighbors now gaped in earnest.

"Part of the new suit," Kim smiled back down at her. "Later, Monique. Tell the army I said hi when they get here," she said, and flew off so fast it seemed she had vanished in an eye-blink.

Only a faint sonic boom high overhead was left in her wake, and all Monique could do was stare as she said, "Felix, you are _never_ going to believe what Kim just did."

 _To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **8**

Kim flew up higher and higher over the nation until the continent below was a blur beneath her as she turned, and angled her flight purposely.

Overhearing that colonel in the background informing Felix not to let her know that Dr. Flanner was on a secret mission in the Antarctic had been a lucky break. Unless, of course, the man had been dropping that information as a ploy for whatever reason.

Even she had enough experience with the military to know you could never tell what they were really up to at times. Even the usual agencies out there were sometimes not as convoluted as the military when it decided to play spy games.

Not that she cared about their games of late as she headed south after alerting Wade they were definitely still looking for him, too, since she had also overheard someone ordering someone to be sure to monitor all area frequencies in case she contacted him, so they could back-trace her to find him.

As if they could.

Wade learned from his mistakes. There wasn't anyone on either side of the law that could play him like that these days. He had made more than a few that still tried regret it, too. Her very smart, and very loyal friend could be devious in his own way.

And he absolutely loathed those that used authority as a club and excuse to get their way.

When he had turned sixteen, and still refused more than a few less than acceptable offers from both sides, he had made quite a few enemies himself. None as spiteful as the military that had been envisioning a new armory from the brains behind Team Possible.

Flying high enough that only a few spy planes might be able to spot her just then, she increased speed, and then aimed for the South Pole. She wouldn't deny it was a genuine thrill even freefalling couldn't compare to when she launched herself into the sky of late, and yet it also made her realize just how much things had changed for her, too.

Something she was still coming to terms with herself.

Still, if things worked out, she would make Team Possible more visible, and more valuable than ever.

If she could just avoid the usual gambits of ambitious men supposedly on her own side.

 **~O~**

"I'm telling you, we cannot go any further this way without cracking the ice," Justine Flanner swore at the lanky man in a parka with more brass than some of those soldiers around her.

The five truck caravan was currently axle deep in the snowy plain, but just ahead, her special device they had insisted she personally operate for them was telling her only death waited ahead on their current track. Despite their insistence, though, the man leading this expedition refused to listen to her.

"And how can you be certain when our last satellite scans…"

"Your scans are thermal sweeps from high orbit, with no sonar ability," Justine shot back, holding up the device. "Look. My subharmonic sonar burst is clear, and it indicates major fractures in the ice ahead. If you keep going this way, we're all going to be falling into a very deep hole! You dragged me down here to help with this inane project, so why don't you try listening….?"

"To a whiny woman who has complained, and fought me every step of the way," the other man shot back even as a rumbling boom suddenly echoed overhead in the wide, clear sky, and the ground around them seemed to echo that same rumble as something hit the ice not far ahead, making the entire section ahead fracture, and collapse, creating a massive chasm as shattering ice added to the faint thunder as it fell into the abyss to fill the sudden void.

Justine gaped, then turned to the man to demand, "How is that for proof," she declared with an outflung hand.

Only Colonel Jacobs was still staring at the huge chasm ahead as something now rose up out of it, and floated over the seemingly bottomless ice chasm.

Justine turned at seeing his strange expression, and gaped herself as she realized she knew the redhead in blue and gold that now flew casually toward them to land lightly before her.

"Hey, Justine. Long time, no see. Sorry about the dramatic entrance, but I guessed the colonel here was the typical blowhard that wouldn't believe anything until he saw it for himself. A few more feet," she said, gesturing, "And you would have all fallen in, just as I heard you say."

"You heard," the officer asked suspiciously as his men eyed the redhead uneasily.

"Wade was monitoring your radio frequencies once we figured out where you were," Kim lied smoothly. "You know you can't hide from him."

"That doesn't explain why you are here, or how…. You aren't even shivering," the man said, as heavily padded as anyone there just then as Justine just eyed her with that curious way she had of examining everything around her.

"That's not your business. I'm only here to see my friend. So, Justine, can we talk? In private," she added.

"This is a top secret project, and you are violating…."

Justine finally lost her composure, yelping as Kim just simply scooped her up, and flew away toward a ridge just within sight of the caravan as the men could only stare helplessly after her.

"Sorry about that, too, but we both know that you can't argue with his sort. You just have to…."

"Did Wade give you super-powers?"

"Well, my new battle-suit…"

"No, I don't buy that one. I helped him refine your last armor, Kimberly," Justine told her. "And that is not a battle-suit. No power flow. No control interfaces. Nothing. Yet you're inhumanly strong. Flying. And you….."

Justine just gestured at the huge chasm below the ridge that had opened around the caravan in a wide crescent.

Kim sighed.

"Look, I can explain. Just, not here. And I really did come here looking for your help. I have a….project, and I need your input. The boys can still do a lot of what I need, but I need your genius for the fine details."

"And to make sure they don't screw up again," Justine asked knowingly.

"Well, they quit making everything explode of late," Kim sighed. "But they are still Tweebs," she sighed.

"Indeed. Only am I mistaken, or weren't you running from Global Justice the last time I overheard that martinet below complaining about losing your cooperation of late?"

"I've been….rethinking a lot of things," Kim told her. "If it helps, I wouldn't even mind letting you join Team Possible. Advisory capacity, of course, since I know you're not the field type…."

"Kimberly, right now," Justine shivered as she grabbed one arm. "I'd do anything you want if you get me out of here. Those imbeciles all but kidnapped me to bring me down here, and then they wouldn't even listen to anything I said."

"Do I need to know why they're here?"

"I think you know, considering the symbol you're wearing," she pointedly nodded at Kim's chest. "Seriously, did Wade finally devise a way of empowering you?"

Kim sighed, and looked back at the waiting men she could see were obviously still watching them.

"Not here. If you want to join us…."

"Us?"

"I'm serious about reforming Team Possible. Revamping things, too. That's part of the project, which I'm not saying a word about within range of their listening devices they likely have trained on us about now."

"Ah, I understand. As I said, I was….involuntarily conscripted, so if you could take me home, I would delighted to aid you as I can. Just as soon as I get my bag from that truck. My personal laptop has some valuable data on it."

"No big," Kim smiled. "Hang on," she said, scooping her up again as she took to the air once more.

"Seriously? You aren't the least bit chilly?"

"Hadn't really noticed," Kim admitted, and only then realized how amazing that must seem to them just then.

Justine eyed her, and a moment later, she landed back near the caravan, and watched as Justine ran for the lead truck, and clambered up to dig through some of the equipment.

"Possible," the colonel stomped back to join her, "I don't know what you're thinking, woman, but you have no authority to interfere…."

"I'd have to be braindead not to guess your plan, colonel," Kim told him. "You're still looking for Kal-El's place. Well, you're looking in the wrong place," she said as Justine tossed down two bags. One a heavy tote obviously loaded with clothing. The other a smaller satchel that likely had some kind of electronics in it knowing her.

"How do you know….?"

"I've seen it," Kim said daringly. "Been there. You're in the wrong place."

"Then where…?"

She pointed up.

"He put it on the moon," she told him. "Got tired of snoopers littering his back door, and putting themselves in danger hunting him."

"The…moon," Colonel Jacobs sputtered. "And you have been there?"

"My dad does help run a space center full of spanking rockets," she grinned.

"Fine. And what is with the….change? Why would that tech genius of your use _that_ symbol….?"

"It's for a promise I made, after he…helped me out recently. And I'm not saying anything else. Later," she said, easily scooping up Justine, and her luggage in the other, and just flying off, leaving the men behind.

"I'd turn around, and go back," Justine shouted down as they flew away. "You are headed right into an even worse region of fractured ice," she told them.

"I thought the rest of the ice pack was solid," Kim grinned.

"Well, _they_ don't know that, do they," Justine smiled just a bit vindictively.

Kim laughed.

"So, how did you get super-powers? Because I'm not blind. This isn't any kind of tech letting you do what are you are doing. I don't know any tech that would allow it. It's all you."

"Well, it's kind of a…."

"I get it's a secret. You have my word, I won't gossip," Justine told her. "Frankly, just by getting me out of that icebox, and those idiots, I probably owe you my life."

"It's a long story. And part of why I bailed on GJ," she admitted. "You see, it turned out that I'm not quite human."

"But you…."

"At all," she added, and kept flying due north back toward home as she continued to explain what little she could without exposing too much of the new secrets she now carried.

 **~O~**

"So," Justine murmured as Kim landed on a very narrow ridge halfway up an angled slope on one side of Mount Middleton. "This is your secret lair?"

"Hardly a lair. Just a temporary hiding place that….grew."

"A lair," Justine declared blandly as Kim stepped into the opening, and then sat her back on her feet before walking over to a boulder she easily moved aside to expose a tunnel that led deeper into the rock.

"Seriously, it started as a hiding place for Annie."

"Ah, Felix told me about that one. I heard the DOD was still hunting your wonder-car. Which you claimed had run off on its own. Hardly an argument to ease their fears."

"Well, I could hardly tell them I was hiding a friend who feared they were about to tear her apart to see how she worked."

"So, Wade was right? Your AI has achieved true sentience?"

"She accumulated so much data over the past few years that she went straight to independent, autonomous thinking," Kim nodded, letting her enter the tunnel before she pulled the boulder back into place with ease, effectively blocking the path to anyone else. "I would say that qualifies as sentient."

"How can you be sure….?"

"When she once acted against direct orders to save my life on a mission, I knew she was alive," Kim told her. "She also tells the most horrendous jokes."

"My jokes are not horrendous," a strangely human voice declared, even if it did sound reedy. "You just have a terrible sense of humor."

Justine eyed the small, purple Roth setting in the middle of a massive cavern where Kim had led her, surrounded by a bunch of old tables, and counters to form a makeshift lab as it was apparent someone had been doing a lot of work here of late.

Justine eyed the clutter, the car, and then eyed Kim again.

"Let me guess, you want to hide Annie by rebuilding her?"

"After a fashion," Kim nodded. "I want to give Annie a real body, and give her the ability to defend herself if necessary."

"You want to build an android body," Justine nodded.

"Wow, she is quick," Annie quipped. "Definitely sharper than Ronnie."

"Well, that goes without saying. Not that Ron isn't…. Well, he's Ron," Kim finally shrugged.

"Indeed," Justine remarked, and eyed the parts. "So, tell me, what do you plan after you have a body, Annie," she asked the AI?

"I will continue to help Kim, as I have always done," the AI declared bluntly.

"She's joining Team Possible," Kim answered.

"Darn right. We're going to have _fun,"_ the AI hooted.

"Well, now we know she's spent a lot of time around you," Justine remarked. "Show me what you have, and I'll tell you what we need," she declared, setting her bags down.

"First, let me show you around. The boys decided to make the place a little homier once we got Annie hidden away, and we realized we needed to have someplace to lay low ourselves while we worked on her."

"Okay. As I said, lair," Justine nodded.

"Right," Kim grumbled at that one, and pointed, "So, one grand tour, and then I'll show you our….provisions."

 **~O~**

Dr. Director sat rigidly behind her desk as she eyed the two men standing in front of her.

One, Agent Will Du, looking far from comfortable as his superior stared through him with her single eye. The other Agent James Hunter, head of the Middleton strike teams that had just spent the last week in a local jail while she arranged bail, and court appearances for over forty of her people.

It didn't help their argument that while she had been arranging bail, Kimberly had been spotted flying all over the world of late, carrying out impossible rescues, and ending genuine threats even as certain men were decrying her, and demanding she be brought in by any means necessary.

Rumors of stolen, or illegal and highly dangerous tech were put out, but no one would say anything official for certain. And, so far, Kimberly wasn't staying in one place long enough to answer any questions. She had apparently become far more reticent to hold interviews than even Shego had ever been.

Which was saying something.

"Do you know how bad you made us look this week," Dr. Betty Director demanded, glaring at Will with genuine ire. "I expected a little more professionalism out of you, Agent Du. Discretion, at the least. Yet you managed to not only get yourself arrested, you got your entire backup dragged in with you?"

Will cringed, but didn't look away as badly as he wished he could just then as that cold, all-seeing eye stabbed into his own gaze.

"Speeding? Defying local laws? Cruelty to _animals,"_ she sputtered. "We're supposed to be the law," she thundered. "Not….delinquents on a joy ride!"

Will cringed anew as her voice dropped ominously, and she told him, "Two weeks. Without pay. You will be expected to pass a competency assessment before I risk putting you back into the field. I suggest you keep a very, very low profile while you are suspended, too. One more slip, mister, and you will be suspended indefinitely," she spat that threat in so soft a tone he knew she was serious. "Now, get out of here."

Will retreated fast as Dr. Director's gaze now turned to James Hunter.

"You do know the meaning of _covert_ surveillance, Mr. Hunter."

"Yes, ma'am," he grimaced.

"Do you? Do you really? Then why did you have three teams stumbling over each other so badly that even the locals had you spotted long before Kimberly ever showed up to once again thumb her nose at us?"

"I…..have no excuse, ma'am."

Dr. Director drew a long, deep sigh, and then sat back in her chair now as she regarded him.

"No, you have no excuse. Still, we both know Agent Du's orders put you, and your team in an untenable position. Still, you should have known better, and used the proper channels to advise us that Du was exceeding his authority in posting you like an invading force. A very visible invading force. I don't expect to hear of this again, Mr. Hunter. Am I quite clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded firmly.

"Good. I suggest you review proper surveillance techniques, and in the meantime, you are docked one weeks' pay to help _you_ cover all those tickets and fines for your men. If that amount exceeds your weekly pay, you'll still cover it at your own expense. Every penny. Now, is there anything else you wish to relate?"

"No, ma'am," the agent said, knowing just how much this was going to cost him.

"Then get out of here. And don't let me hear about this kind of blunder again. My God, if this had been an Omega watch, you could have gotten your people killed!"

James grimaced, and fled her office, mentally counting the cost he was about to absorb, even as he considered he had still gotten off light compared to Du.

Betty resisted the urge to laugh at the pair of them as the men fled, and barely eyed her phone as it buzzed.

She let buzz three times before drew another breath, and slowly picked up.

She already had a good idea what it was about.

For once, in a rare moment, she was wrong.

"General Drake," she asked blandly. "What a surprise, sir. What can I do…?"

"Do you know Possible was in Antarctica," the man all but cursed over the line.

"She was? How did she….?"

"She flew," the man barked in her ear, making her move the receiver from her ear, and put on the speaker phone before he deafened her. "Did you know she was _flying_ now?"

"Is she? I had not heard," she lied blandly. "Wade must have completed his new…."

"She is exceeding all predicted parameters, and you know it," she growled. "Worse, she took Dr. Flanner from our people before they could complete their mission."

"We both knew that one was a longshot. Even the late Alex Luthor never accomplished that one."

The line was silent for a time, and then the man's growing growl sounded, and something banged on the other end.

"She can only be up to something big if she's grabbing brains like Flanner," he told her pointedly.

"Or, she might have been saving a friend you technically abducted from her own home. You can see how an idealist like Kimberly would view…."

"You're overlooking the obvious, Elizabeth," the officer that gave her a lot of trouble at the best of times spat.

"Oh?"

"She's also wearing _his_ symbol, and flying around just like he does. We think that damned kid trailing after her finally managed to give her real powers. Super-powers," the man swore.

"And here I thought all the experts finally agreed it couldn't be done. Well, not without an existing meta-gene," Betty added blandly.

"Is that it," Thaddeus Drake demanded. "You've studied her longer than any of us, Elizabeth. Did that woman have an active meta-gene?"

"No," she told him honestly. "I'd stake my pension it's something else. We just don't know what as yet."

"It's that kid. I told you we should have taken him into custody when we learned he was harvesting that illegal Lorwardian tech for his own experiments a few years back. He could have already been in our hands…."

"General," she sighed. "He's still a citizen. Who hasn't done anything…."

"He's a dangerous hacker, with an equally dangerous mind handing out even more dangerous tech to _children,"_ Thaddeus barked. "Well, if he's handing out powers now, he's crossed his last line. Find him, and bring him in. Now," he all but ordered her with impunity.

"You do know how hard it is to find him at the best of times," Betty pointed out.

"All I know is he has proven how valuable he can be to the nation. If he's _properly_ directed," he added. "So bring him in. My people will manage Miss Possible."

"All right," Dr. Director said somberly, and hung up before he could.

She frowned.

Just as she suspected.

Kim's Kryptonian genes were definitely manifesting, and they were showing fast. How she got them was still a mystery even to her, but she would indeed bet her pension that Wade was involved, just as General Drake suspected. Still, if he thought even GJ could find, and bring in Wade against his will, then the man truly didn't know the young genius that well.

And if Wade had overheard that particular conversation, which was entirely possible, then she suspected they were all in trouble.

Because of late, Wade wasn't the type to sit and wait on trouble any longer.

He was the type to crush it.

Usually by pointing Kimberly at it.

Things were getting out of hand fast. Only the near comical mishap with Agent Du was the least of her concerns now, because she had to admit that even she wasn't sure how to bring this situation back under control. Because if she knew Drake, he was the type not to care about subtlety when he went after someone.

He was more the type to use hammers.

Big ones.

"Ma'am," her secretary burst into the office just then, not bothering to buzz. "You're going to want to see this one," she said.

"What is….?"

Her secretary aimed a remote at her wall-mounted television she used for news updates on certain matters, and gaped at the scene of a war-torn city that had reportedly been recently hit by bad quakes.

And rebels.

Then a very familiar face crossed the screen as the banner declared; " _A New Team Possible_?"

Betty stared, and then slowly shook her head.

"This is going to get bad," Betty Director predicted as she watched the team standing beside her as Kim spoke to media present for the quake, and who were still there when area rebels had attacked afterward. "Very bad," she echoed.

Her secretary didn't say a word.

 _To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **9**

Bahira clung to the two small bodies beside her as the groans of her trapped neighbors were all but drowned out by the groaning of the strained, and shattered ceiling above that was all that remained of the city shelter where they had been trapped by a recent disaster.

She prayed to whoever was listening that they might survive, but even as they had been staggered by the quake that hit the city earlier that day, they had been driven into the now collapsed shelter by the attacks of fierce rebels who had exploited the chaos to make their own point.

For a time, explosions seemed to rain down around them as if they were being bombed, and she feared every second might be their last. Then things finally grew silent, and still.

Until they realized there was no way out of the shelter, and the ceiling overhead was slowly sagging lower and lower over their heads, as if weighted down from above by some great hand.

She listened to her young children whimpering and choking on the dust, and increasingly stale air, and knew they might die here.

Of all the fates she imagined growing up in the often war-torn land of her fathers, it was not this.

She closed her eyes, unable to do more than hold her children, and wait for whatever was coming.

Then, everyone screamed as if on cue when the rubble overheard shifted abruptly, and the few steel girders near her groaned far more audibly.

She only gasped, and shrank back against the wall, tightening her embrace on her children as she waited for the inevitable.

Even as light, and fresh air rushed in to swirl the dust and falling debris as something lifted the fallen ceiling like the lever of some great box.

"Over here, I found more survivors," someone shouted in English, and she looked up to see a red-haired angel somehow holding up two of the largest shattered beams that had caught the collapsed ceiling, giving them a way out.

If they could move.

People scrambled to climb out of the deathtrap even as she looked up, and realized she had no way out.

"Please, I can't move. Someone take my babies," she cried even as the strange woman easily moved away the debris that had fallen across her legs.

The redhead looked down at her, then looked away.

"Annie, over here," the redhead shouted. "We need help!"

Bahira gasped as the redhead was joined by a silver-skinned woman in a dark blue suit that lowered herself down as if walking on air to smile at her.

"You will be all right. I will get you all out," the strange woman smiled at her as she reached for her children. "Come. Let's get you out first, and then I'll help your mother," she told them.

"Go. Go," she told her children who nevertheless eyed the strange woman uneasily.

The woman simply rose into the air somehow, carrying her children with ease, and the young mother only belatedly noted her heels seemed to be glowing a faint blue as she moved into the air.

Then the woman was back, and studying her.

"Your legs are fractured badly, but not broken. I will brace them," she said, making quick splints, "And then take you to aid. Try not to move," she advised as she quickly tied her legs to broken pieces of wood she snapped like kindling to fit her needs.

"Who are you," she rasped, looking up at the silver-skinned woman who lifted her easily as if she weighed nothing.

"We are Team Possible," the silver woman smiled at her. "We are here to help."

"Thank Allah," she cried as she was set gently on a gurney, and her children ran to her side as emergency workers moved to carry her to a waiting truck.

"The shelter is clear," the silver woman said as Bahira was carried away, and the redhead let the rubble collapse, and flew higher, and away as she apparently kept looking for other survivors.

"Three more," the workers told two young teens in the same blue suits the strange women wore. Only the young men were helping doctors triage.

"How bad," one of the virtually identical young teens asked as he turned toward her, and only then did she see the stylized TP on his belt.

"Fractures, is what your metal friend said," one of the men said, and the boy eyed her. "The children are just dehydrated from the look of them."

"Okay, put her over there. I'll get some decent walking splints for her, and be right there. Tell her not to worry…."

"I understand English," Bahira told her. "I studied in London," she told him.

"Right. Well, just hang on, and we'll get you something for your pain, and get you better splints," Jim Possible told her.

"Thank you, young man," she smiled at him. "And thank your friends. I thought we were surely dead."

"That's why we're here. And, you're welcome," the young man nodded as he moved to check another patient being carried over who wasn't conscious.

Bahira lay back, smiling for the first time in what felt like days as she glanced to her children who knelt beside her gurney even as an aide worker came over, passing out bottles of water.

Only later would she learn that not only had Team Possible arrived to help with the disaster, but that Kim Possible herself had gone after the rebels, and took back the emergency provisions and medical supplies stolen from the city, and the incoming aid workers.

She had heard of Kim Possible before, of course, while back in London, but even she had not realized she was so formidable. Just then, she was very glad that the woman was more than what others had claimed. Very glad, she thought as she smiled at her weary children who gratefully gulped the water they had been given.

 **~O~**

General Thaddeus Drake couldn't believe what he was seeing when the news of Team Possible going active again with new members finally reached him. When he saw the footage, and saw the team members involved, even he was astonished.

An actual autonomously operating android?

He immediately thought of that rogue AI in that ridiculous car, and now realized just where it had gone.

The two Possible teens were known to him from other briefs, too, but they were just troubling, and irritating enough that even he wouldn't bother with them. For one, most of their technology seemed geared toward explosions, even when not intended.

While he was obviously looking for better, and more destructive weapons to better their chances against enemies, any enemies, even he knew the last thing he wanted was a pair of borderline anarchists pointedly blowing up their own people and equipment for their own amusement.

He scowled as he listened to the reports of Possible taking on armed rebels, while simultaneously rescuing literally hundreds from certain death as she and her team helped the rescue workers who were pouring into the ravaged city all but leveled by the quake, and later guerilla action. He watched the android onscreen actually moving without being commanded, and actually answering questions when a daring reporter caught Team Possible loading up to leave after their work was apparently done.

He listened to the disturbingly human machine tell people that _she_ was just glad to help, and she hoped their example would spur others to step forward sooner in the future.

Possible herself said very little, and only remarked that Team Possible was now acting independently once more since certain people left unnamed were more interested in strings, and status quos than actually helping anyone.

He scowled at that seemingly innocuous comment as the team left in what seemed to be a makeshift shuttle designed to carry both passengers and cargo. It looked not unlike a scaled down version of the earlier prototype Middleton Space Plane, supposedly lost during the Lorwardian invasion.

He scowled as Possible and her apparent team left, and the media began their usual inane speculations.

He turned to his aide, and looking grim, declared, "It is time to put an end to this folly. Call in Agent T. Looks like they're about to earn their keep this time."

Colonel Boxer nodded, and left the office even as Thaddeus kept watching the news for more clues.

Such as where Possible had come from, and where she was going.

 **~O~**

"Shego," Ann gasped, turning from finishing the dishes as she turned to see the woman dressed atypically in all black standing there with a grim look.

"Where's Kimmie, Ann. I need to talk to her."

"She's not here," she told her earnestly as she put her dishtowel away, and eyed her. "What's wrong, Shego?"

"I need to talk to her. It's important, Ann," Shego told her.

"Sit. Can I get you something?"

"No. I'm fine," Shego said, but pulled out a chair as Ann did, too. "I really need to see her, Ann. Something….came up. Something big."

"Tell me."

"It's….bad," Shego admitted.

"I know where she'll be, in time. But I'm not giving anyone help finding her when she doesn't want to be found, Shego. I'm sure you understand just now?"

"More than you know. Listen, the government just put a hit out on her, and her team. All of them."

"Even the boys," she gasped.

"There are certain bigshots in the Pentagon that want Team Possible benched, as in now. They especially want Kim, and her Nerdlinger dragged in for their version of a debriefing. The kind where they don't come back," Shego admitted.

"How do you know that," she frowned.

"Because," Shego grimaced. "I'm the one that they sent after her," Shego admitted. "Since my parole, the only way to keep my freedom without issue was to do certain….jobs now and then for certain….people. Bigshots. They called me in this morning, and ordered me to go after Kimmie, and her crew. Only I can't do that."

"Yet you still came here?"

"To warn her. I didn't trust just calling this one in. I had to warn her personally, just to be sure. Before I faded. Only I don't think it will help."

"What do you mean?"

"On my way in, I noticed over a half dozen hardcore snipers already posted around your house, Ann. I'm guessing if someone thinks they have a shot, they may try to take it."

Ann gasped.

"Where are they, Ann? Now?"

"Still coming back from that rescue mission," Ann finally said. "Need I even ask if you're going to need help yourself once these bigshots realize you turned on them?"

"That's part of why I'm here. I'm hoping Kimmie can help me blaze, so I can get away without being seen long enough to get to one my own hideouts."

"What about your jet," she asked.

"I parked it at the airfield, but I was expected to show here. Getting back, and getting out, especially without Kim, _that_ might be another issue just now once they realized I'm crossing them," she admitted.

"I see," Ann murmured. "Shego, I have to ask. Have you told them anything about Kim?"

"Not a word, Ann. Far as they know, my trip to Big M never happened."

Ann nodded.

"Well, considering where they've been, it may take them time to get back, and….put things away," Ann told her.

"You mean that spiffy new toy they're flying around in now, along with the new walking erector set?"

"Annie isn't…." Ann shook her head, and smiled. "Well, I wouldn't let her hear you call her that. Or Kim, for that matter. She's very protective of her."

"Her?"

"She considers Annie a friend. I thought you knew that?"

"Haven't been that close of late," Shego admitted, and yawned.

"Look, it could be some time before they're back. Why don't you go upstairs, and use the guest room? We have more than enough room."

"I'm not sure that's a very good idea…."

"Shego, I happen to know Kim considers you a friend, too. Besides," the neurosurgeon told her, "This house is safer than any place else you could go just now. I'll just turn on the alarm system, and we can all rest until the boys get back."

"And Kim," Shego frowned.

"Well, they can call her, but even I'm not sure what she might be doing any more. She does have a lot of calls from her university yet to answer, too, but of late, she's been more preoccupied with rebooting her team."

"Okay. Okay, I can see that. And I could use a nap, I guess," Shego admitted, and found herself yawning again.

"Come on. I'm sure that you remember the way. I will just get you an extra blanket in case you need it," the older redhead told her.

"Thanks," Shego nodded. "But, aren't you afraid of getting in trouble if the wrong people come calling?"

"I have a few connections myself, Shego. And if anyone comes calling, they'll be the ones in trouble. Especially if the boys do show up," Ann pointed out.

"Right. Right. Point taken."

"You can relax, Shego. You'll be perfectly safe here. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, you're a friend who dropped by for a visit. No one can complain about that."

 **~O~**

"Good job, guys," Kim grinned as she joined them after the hidden hangar closed on their new _Kimminator_ as the boys called it, and they all finished winding down from the mission, and the long flight home.

Not that Kim couldn't have reached home faster, but she felt they needed more time to go over things, and consider how to improve their field experience. Ron had not been on this mission, but she doubted he would have been much help anyway since once they got rid of the trouble-makers, it was mostly hunting down those trapped, or in need, and getting them to help.

"Us," Tim sputtered as Annie powered down the powerful jet she flew for them since she could integrate with the systems so flawlessly she all but ran it on remote when necessary. "You're the one that took out those armed rebels, and then flew back those trucks loaded with supplies like they were toys."

"And you helped get people help, or found what they needed. Those new toys Wade made really helped the field medics, too. Too bad we couldn't do more," she remarked.

"We still saved far more than conventional means would have managed, or allowed had we not shown," Tim pointed out. "Now, how about we table the discussion for later, because I am beat."

"Ditto," Jim nodded. "I think we'll just take the express route home, and meet you later. Need anything when we come back," he asked.

"I am functioning adequately, and do not require anything else at this moment," Annie assured them. She turned to Justine who had just come out of the lab, looking far from weary, and eyeing them. "Dr. Flanner, your adjustments to my propulsion unit was every efficient. I am now capable of lifting four times my mass without effort."

"As Kimberly likes to say, no big," Justine nodded at the android. "You have any other problems, just let me know. We can probably still make a few more refinements for you, since you are technically a prototype."

"We," Jim asked.

"Well, Wade did give a few decent suggestions on the energy modules," Justine allowed. "Still, for the moment, I believe you should be more than up to any challenge you might face out there," the still slender blonde assured Annie.

"Good," Kim nodded at her. "You all did great out there, and that definitely includes you, too, Annie. No one can say you're not a genuine asset, and a valuable help in the field. You certainly proved that for your first official mission," the redhead grinned.

"I am just glad to be able to present myself as a valuable addition to Team Possible, and our friends," Annie assured her.

"Have you decided what you are going to do yet? About going home, I mean," Kim asked Justine.

"Considering all the agents and press still all over Middleton of late, I thought I would remain here until you manage to quiet things down again," Justine admitted.

"Kim? Quiet things down," Jim sniggered.

"Not now, Tweeb," she growled.

"Besides, the new Lorwardian circuits Wade sent over gave me a few ideas I may want to run by you late. For now, I have to ensure they'll stand up to the loads I'm speculating they may need to manage if…. Anyway, I am getting ahead of myself, as is usual, so I'll just say goodnight," Justine told them, and left them to put away their gear.

"The new power-suits certainly helped," Jim agreed, "So whatever she is thinking, I'd agree with her," he told Kim.

"Look, I thought I'd go see the folks today since it has been a few days since I was home. Want me to just carry you over?"

"Sweet," they both grinned. "Let's go."

"Sure you don't need anything while we're gone, Annie," Kim asked her. "I hate you still have to hide here when we're not working, but…."

"I understand, Kimberly. I shall be fine. I shall likely continue monitoring the emergency frequencies for you, and see if Dr. Flanner requires any assistance. I shall be fine."

"Okay. If you need anything, or hear anything important, don't hesitate to call," Kim told her.

"Understood," the android nodded.

"Okay, boys," she said, heading up the tunnel to the exit on the face of Mount Middleton, rather than hidden hangar door they had finally completed just in time to launch the Kimminator on its first mission. "Let's jet."

The young teens grinned, actually looking forward to actually flying with their sister.

 _To Be Continued….._


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **10**

Jim and Tim walked into the house just ahead of Kim as Kim paused, looked around, and told her brothers, "Arm the house, boys. We have assassins around us," she told them as the night sky began to lighten since it was near dawn.

"Assassins," both teens gasped, looking back at her as she shut the door. "Not just spies?"

"Assassins," she said. "They're pointing weapons our way now, looking for a shot, I'm guessing. I'm just surprised they didn't try when we showed up."

"Aren't you going to…?"

"We let them start the trouble," Kim told them, firmly eyeing the door. "Then we'll finish it."

"Right. Smart," Tim nodded as Jim yawned.

"Well, I'm crashing. I don't know how you keep going these days, but I'm beat," Jim told his sister who was watching them arm the house's more offensive defenses.

Just in case.

"I guess I just have more energy lately," she commented blandly.

"Think Justine will be okay at the lair," Tim asked her.

"It's not a lair," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Annie is there to watch her, and I'm sure the both of them will be fine."

Her brothers eyed her, and one finally asked, "Okay, we have to know. What's really going on? Because what you did? What you've done," Time went on when Jim just stopped the stereo-speak to shake his head.

"No way is that just another power-suit," Jim finished.

Kim eyed them as they stood in the middle of the living room, and sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not," she finally told them.

"So, 'fess up," Tim said, eyeing her. "How are you pulling off these big-time heroics? Because even we can't figure out how…."

"Sit down. If you can wait about crashing, I'll tell you everything," she told them. "If you are going to be part of the team, you need to know everything. It might even help."

"So, will it work for us," Jim asked, eyeing her as the boys dropped onto the couch, and eyed her as she stood there still in her alleged power-suit.

"First, this isn't a battle-suit. It's just the excuse I'm using right now to distract some morons out there that are still hounding me."

"So, GJ only thinks you have a new suit, but….?"

"Things have gotten a lot more complicated since I was first stomping out Drakken's lame plots," she told them, and walked over to drop into a chair facing them. "Just let me start at the beginning. _My_ beginning."

"I think dad gave us that talk," Tim smirked.

"He did," Jim frowned. "When?"

"When he suggested education could be more _fulfilling_ that girls?"

Kim rolled her eyes.

That did sound like their dad.

"Guys, what I'm about to tell you isn't common knowledge. This is need to know, and no one else needs to know."

"Especially GJ," they guessed.

"That's the thing. I think someone already suspects, and that is why so many people are shadowing us lately. It all started before I was born," she finally said, and her brothers frowned.

The boys gaped as she spent the next twenty minutes putting her life in new perspective for them as she told them the truth as she learned it. Without mentioning a few details they did not need to know. Like Kal's fortress, or even the confirmation that the Watchtower really was still up there in orbit over a unsuspecting planet.

"Whoa," Tim finally remarked, and Jim just stared quietly.

"So, you're not really our sister," Jim finally asked.

"Of course she is," Ann stated firmly as she came down just then, Shego at her side, though both women were wearing robes just then.

"Mom," all three greeted her.

"Shego," Kim frowned. "When did you….?"

"You'd better listen to her, sweetheart," her mother told her. "She has something you need to hear."

"And since you apparently just tipped off the twin-terrors," Shego smirked their way, "I guess it won't hurt to let them hear what is facing you just now. Especially since they could be caught in the backlash sure to come."

"What backlash," Kim scowled.

Shego sighed, and sat down as Ann went on to start breakfast.

"You know I've been doing a little pro bono merc work for the authorities as part of my parole," she told her.

Kim nodded, which surprised the boys, since even they didn't know that fact.

"Well, the Pentagon just sent me out on a new mission. One that is likely going to burn us all."

"What is it," Kim asked warily.

"Kimberly," Shego called her formally for a change. "The Pentagon wants you and Wade, and your tin girl, too, dragged in like yesterday. If you won't cooperate, I'm supposed to….bring you in by any means possible."

"Really," Kim murmured as her brothers glared, and looked less than weary just then as something began to show in their narrowing gaze.

"Of course, by now someone likely thinks I have either got caught, or more accurately that I turned on them. Either way, there is no way I could hurt you, Princess. Even if I could now. I'm not even sure my comet-powers would match you these days. Not from what I've been hearing."

Kim sighed, and eyed her.

"You don't have to worry about that," she said, and glanced at the boys. "I still trust you, and I know that you're my friend."

"So," Shego asked after she relayed all she had to Ann earlier. "What now? Because I'm kind of stuck here, too. And the moment I move, you're not the only one in their crosshairs, too. Not after this one," she grimaced.

Kim studied her for a moment, then eyed the boys.

"While the rest of the team isn't here, I think they will accept what I'm about to offer you."

"Offer….me," Shego asked. "Look, Kimmie, I was just tipping you off. Okay, and I'll admit I was hoping you could get me out of town before one of Drake's black ops goons took me out trying for you."

"Like they could," Jim snorted.

"Hey, _still_ trying to keep my nose clean here, guys. I start fighting Feds, and how long do you think my official freedom would last," Shego demanded.

"Long enough," Kim told her. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking," she said, a growing anger in her eyes making them flash brilliantly. "First, Shego joins Team Possible."

"Spankin'," both boys grinned as Shego yelped, "What?"

"Think about it," Kim told her. "First, you show the public you are not only reformed, you're joining us in helping people, rather than stealing from them. Second, it gives us the right to _defend_ our team member," she added.

"You do know I pretty much burned a lot of bridges when I left my heroing behind," Shego told her. "I don't much trust left for the system, or it for me."

"I trust you," Kim told her firmly. "I know you can be trusted."

"But…."

"I _know_ ," Kim nodded firmly.

"Doy," Shego sighed, and threw up her hands as she eyed the boys. "Is she still like this?"

"Always," the twins told her.

"Okay, genius? How do we handle the Pentagon? Because I can tell you now, we aren't going to be able to ignore them. Or openly attack them."

"Hmmmm. Actually, I do have an idea. First, we need to call Wade, and brief Annie."

"Annie," the boys asked.

Kim's smile was unnaturally sly to Shego's thinking when the redhead nodded.

"We're going to do the last thing they expect."

"Which is?"

"You'll see," Kim told Shego. "Boys, alert the team. We're going to need to plan this one carefully."

"Hoo-shaa," they grinned, neither all that tired after all.

 **~O~**

"You couldn't have let me use my jet," Shego groaned as Kim carried her through the sky, looking more pale than usual as Kim flew down to land in front of the Pentagon in full view of the guards and civilians present as the noonday sun shone brightly over the city that day.

"They could stop even your jet before we got near this place. They can't stop me, or see me coming," Kim told her, and set her down. She turned to the nearest Marines, nodded, and said, "We're here to see General Drake. Pronto, guys."

"This way, Miss Possible," one of the men said, and turned to lead them inside without looking back to see if they followed.

Considering that two more Marines followed behind them suggested they were being cautious, or were just more confident than she knew they felt.

And she could sense their emotions by now, as her empathy was obviously still growing.

That was something she was going to have to come to terms with, too.

Her strength, and physical abilities were one thing. After all her experiences with mad science, and even Team Go, she had an instinctive grip on her physical powers almost from the start. When her mind started opening up of late, and doing things that surprised even her, she realized she was going to need to do something about controlling what might still be inside her.

Just now, however, she needed to do something about a certain overreaching general who had too much time on his ambitious hands.

"Inside," the first Marine told her, and knocked sharply on the door, before simply pushing it open.

"Miss Possible, sir," the man announced without entering the office where the burly, but still fit senior officer sat listening to whatever the colonel beside him was reporting.

Both men looked up as Kim walked into his office in costume, and Shego walked in beside her.

"All right, what is going on," the still sandy-haired older man demanded as his blue eyes narrowed on Shego.

"You wanted Kimberly here, old man," Shego quipped. "She's here. I'm just here to tell you I quit."

"Quit?"

"Yep. I'm done. Finished. Got a new gig. A better one, I'm thinking."

"If you think you can just walk away…."

"Wait outside," Kim told her with a nod at the door. "This won't take long."

Kim walked over to him, and looked down at the man, and smiled. Very thinly.

She tried to overtly use her empathic abilities for the first time purposely, and was not too surprised that things didn't quite come to her as easily as anything else. Still, she did manage to feel a frission of anxiety from the man.

"General, you know who I am..."

"Someone stepping very close to a dangerous line, woman. You are interfering with….."

"No posturing," Kim cut him off. "I'm here to make a statement. Just that."

"Is that a fact," Thaddeus eyed her with his best glare. One that still made hardened soldiers under him shudder.

Kim didn't bat an eye.

"You know by now that Team Possible has been reformed as an independent agency."

"We do not recognize…"

"Annie, our android friend, is just one member. So is Shego. Now."

"Do you even know what you are…?"

"I'm only giving you this meeting since you tried so hard to get my attention, sir. So, do me the courtesy of listening," she said as the colonel standing near one side of the desk stared hard at her. Just stared.

She let him.

"I'm listening," Thaddeus spat.

"I know you're after me, _and_ Wade. I know you want Annie for some misguided notion that someone gave you, thinking she could be made into a weapon. She's can't. Now, I'm not threatening you. I'm just suggesting you back off, and remember we're all one the same side."

"Are we," Thaddeus growled.

"Oh, for….! Don't tell me you're one of those idiots that think the Lorwardians did something to me? Do you know how long ago it was I fought them? Look, I'm only going to say this once. Get your people out of Middleton. They're scaring the neighbors, and annoying us."

"Or," Thaddeus snorted, making no protestation the men were there on his authority.

"Or I arrange for them to take vacations," Kim told him. "Long ones."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, General Drake. However, I do want you to understand, that if anyone…. I stress, anyone attacks a member of my team, we will defend them. Now, good day. I still have a job to do."

"I was given to understand you were still unemployed," the man smirked now.

Kim simply eyed him, and then walked out.

"I thought she would have slammed the door," Colonel Boxer remarked.

"Yes," Thaddeus murmured. "It looks like the woman is far more daring than we suspected. We may have to push things further than expected if we are acquire Wade or his technology to aid us, and this nation."

"Actually, sir, I was studying her suit pretty thoroughly while she was here."

"And?"

"I don't think it was a power-suit, sir."

"Then….?"

"I'm familiar with the original Centurion Project , sir. I don't believe that outfit of hers is anything like it. I believe that our young genius has somehow empowered her with something beyond human abilities from all we've been seeing. It supports our earlier suspicions he has been experimenting on the meta-gene himself."

"I see. That makes it all the more imperative we get that boy under our guidance at once."

"And Agent T? It is obvious she jumped ship, as it were."

"We'll deal with her in time. For now, let's focus on neutralizing Possible, and her band of willful children before they stir things up beyond our control."

"Begging your pardon, sir, but….how?"

"Take the parents. We can use them as a lever, and once we have the team neutralized, I'm sure we can encourage the others to come in without issue. In fact, you might want to bring in Stoppable's family, too. He has been far too willful of late, too. It is time to bring all our assets in once, and for all," the general nodded firmly. "I don't want to leave any rogues out there to create problems in the future. Bring them all in, and do it now."

"I'll send the orders at once," the colonel nodded.

 **~O~**

Arrow, son of the first Green Arrow, sat at the monitor station, wishing he was back on the streets where he belonged, instead of watching for trouble from afar.

To his way of thinking, watching for global threats might be fine and good, but the big guys tended to ignore a lot of the brushfires out there troubling the little man far too often. His dad had been right about that one all along.

Still, he couldn't deny that the League gave him backing, equipment, and aid he had definitely needed more than once in his own campaign after his usual enemies.

He just hated sitting around watching monitors when he would rather be doing something. Especially when nothing ever seemed to happen whenever he was on duty.

He was just thinking that very thing, when an alarm went off, and he looked down at a monitor to see an open panel in Hangar Four.

Gaping, he started checking monitors in the area even as more alarms went off, and he realized the Watchtower was detecting an intruder on the station that was moving fast. Even as he tried to pinpoint them, he wished someone were here rather than just the usual support staff.

This late in the day, however, he was likely the only hero present, or awake.

He grimaced as he instinctively reached for his bow when he realized the motion sensors had the intruder moving directly toward the command center. Even as he turned, he belatedly realized someone was already standing there.

"Uh, hey. I was looking for Kal-El. Superman," the smiling redhead in blue and gold nodded at him as he fumbled with his bow as he stared at her.

"You're….?"

"Kim Possible," she nodded again.

"How…? How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I flew. I knocked, but no one answered. Hope you don't mind I had to find my own way inside."

"Own….way….? We're in space," the superlative archer sputtered. "Since when did you fly in space? How did you fly at all? You….."

"I'll take it from here, Arrow," a grim voice suddenly cut in, and they both turned to see the darkly clad detective men called the Bat. A man that looked younger than Kim had expected him to be as she eyed him.

"I'm looking for…"

"He's not here. He went on a diplomatic mission in another galaxy," Batman told her. "Follow me. You, back to work," he growled at Arrow. "And shut off the klaxons before you panic the staff."

"Fine. Fine," he said, shutting off the alarms. When he turned again, both of them were gone.

"No one tells me anything," he grumbled, but tracked the pair on the monitors even as he did.

 **~O~**

"Have a seat," Batman all but ordered as he led her into a wide room with a large, oval table. She glanced around, then walked over, and pulled out a chair.

"I really only came to ask…."

"I know why you're here. Just as I know you infiltrated the Pentagon earlier. Did you find the information you were hunting?"

Kim eyed him, but couldn't seem to read him at all.

He had no apparent expressions. His tone was flat, and gave nothing away. Nor did her sporadic empathy seem to offer anything. The man was a literal blank slate that revealed nothing.

"No," she finally declared.

The Bat simply sat down across the table, eyed her, and then slowly nodded.

"Look, if Kal isn't here, I should…."

"Your request was not unanticipated," he said, his right hand moving, and tossing a small packet across the table at her. "Against my better judgement, the others approved it."

"What…?"

"Your team has been granted provisional League status as an _auxiliary_ team under our authority. We won't be guiding you as a rule, but if we do call you, you are expected to respond."

"I would answer anyone that called for help," she grumbled as she pulled the packet over, and opened it to find seven laminated cards with League credentials embossed over the IDs already made out for her entire team. Including Annie, and Shego.

"Wow. You guys are good."

"We have been doing this a while," the seemingly ageless detective remarked curtly.

"Right. So…?"

"Just understand you also have a greater responsibility with that authority," Batman told her as he cut her off as she put the cards back into the packet, and closed it again.

"What's that mean," she sputtered.

"It means, woman, that you do _not_ hack the Pentagon, or interfere in international affairs were foreign sovereignty is involved," Batman spat.

Kim tensed, and glared at him.

"Are you talking about us joining that rescue mission earlier this week?"

"We do not get involved in politics. Ever."

"I didn't get involved in…."

"The locals think you did. You pointedly attacked, and robbed…."

"A band of guerillas who were looking to profit from misery. Do you think I would stand there and overlook that," she demanded, rising to glare back at him.

"I know your record, Possible," Batman shot back. "You're impulsive, tending to jump without forethought, or planning. You're often naive, and overly idealistic, and at times you can be your own worst enemy," he declared.

"And you're a jerk. Yet some people still seem to like you," she shot back, scooping up the packet.

"One last thing," he added when she would have stormed for the door.

"What," she glared back at him.

"Don't let your people try hacking our systems. That would be a bad idea," he said in a grim tone.

"I haven't even told anyone about this place. Just like I haven't told…."

"You told Jacobs that Kal-El's fortress was on the moon."

"I was misleading him," she huffed.

"Do you know that NASA is now prepping a shuttle flight for the first time in years to try to reach it?"

"Well, aren't they going to be surprised," Kim huffed. "And disappointed."

Batman eyed her in silence for a moment, then drawled, "I'll be watching you, Possible."

"You do that, jerk," she huffed as she walked out on Batman.

"Wow," she muttered as she headed for the hangar where she had come in through an access port. "For such a supposedly good guy, he really is a jerk."

Arrow, listening to every word from the monitor station almost choked on his laughter as he watched her leave, even closing the hatch behind her before she flew away.

 _To Be Continued….._


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **11**

"We actually have League status," Ron asked, back with the team for the debriefing the next day as Kim passed out their new IDs. She had already sent Wade his own, which listed him and Justine as both civilian advisors for the team. Annie had been listed as an active hero, which had made the android more than happy.

Justine seemed more impressed than Wade had as she had eyed her own card.

"Sweet," the twins grinned.

"This helps confirm that I am an individual worthy of respect, yes," Annie asked as much as she stated.

"It does," Kim nodded. "Still, this is just to cover ourselves from the jerks like Drake," she told her people.

"Too bad we didn't get something more telling when Annie walked in under stealth to get into their systems while you distracted them," Shego complained. "Apparently, they've gotten smarter since the last rash of whistle-blowers let people know what they were up to at the time."

"Don't worry. We're not finished. I get the feeling your uniformed friend is the impatient type, and he'll be tipping his hand soon enough," Ron told her.

"That what bothers me," Shego told him. "What if he tries one of Drew's bits, and goes after your friends, or family?"

"Only if he were incredibly insane," Jim smirked at Shego.

"What he said," Tim nodded. "We've upgraded more than the house over the years. Trust me, our folks are very safe."

"And your folks," Shego asked Ron.

Ron smiled.

"I think while our home defenses might not be on the Possible level, anyone trying to bother my family might find more trouble than they expect."

"Hanna," Kim nodded knowingly.

"Girl is better at me at Tai Shing Pek Kwar," Ron grinned. "Added to the fact she's…."

Ron trailed off as he eyed Justine and Shego.

"She's very good at mischief," Kim finished for him.

"That she is," Ron agreed.

"She's what? Six," Shego sputtered. "How is even a talented kid going to….?"

"She's eight," Ron corrected. "She's older than she looks. And she's _very_ good. She can beat me going hand-to-hand."

"But…you got that monkey mojo," Shego frowned.

"And I could probably beat her if I used that. For now. Only she's _very_ good, and getting better," Ron declared. "You could even call her….gifted."

"Better than you," Shego still frowned.

"Definitely," Ron nodded.

"Fine. Fine. I'm just saying, you might want to tip your family off…."

"And we have Wade watching all the new faces in town. They make a move, and he'll let us know before they even get in place," Kim reminded her.

"Right. Forgot that kid is a voyeur," she muttered.

"He's not a voyeur," Kim sputtered.

"The kid lives in his room, watching you from a computer screen. He's a voyeur," Shego nodded firmly as Justine only smirked at her.

"Shego," Kim sputtered. "He's not like that. He….helps me. Us. He…."

Shego smirked.

"I won't deny the Nerdlinger isn't bad, Princess. But I know a voyeur when I see one."

"Never mind. Okay, we didn't find anything in the records to explain Drake, or get him to back off. So, we carry on with business as usual, and wait for his move. He pulls anything the least bit shady, and we record it, and then tie it to him, and let the public have him."

"Like the media will ever let you…"

"We have a few connections," Jim smirked.

"You name the story, we can get it published," Tim declared.

"Or deleted," Jim concluded.

"Well, that might explain a few things," the green-skinned woman said as she eyed them.

"Okay," Kim told them. "I'm going out to check the area. "We don't have any active missions just now, so everyone just stand down, but keep your Kimmunicators on."

"It's a radio, Princess," Shego growled. "Kimmunicator," she snorted.

"Must you always be so…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking," Kim huffed, and then shook her head. "Never mind. I'm going out."

Shego grinned after her.

"Still got it," Shego grinned as they heard Kim leaving.

"You do know she could probably beat you easily now," Jim commented.

"Maybe. Besides, she likes me nagging her. It keeps her focused," Shego claimed.

"Right," the boys and Ron all echoed.

Justine only eyed her, and rose from the small table they used for briefings, and declared, "I'll be in the lab. I want to perfect your battle-suits so you can at least hold your own in case of trouble."

"Works for us. Want us to….?"

"Don't you have a college class to finish so you can graduate," she asked.

"Yeah. MIT awaits," Jim grinned at the slender scientist.

"And I can't wait," Tim added.

Justine snorted.

"They're overrated."

"Says you," Tim swore.

"I do," Justine declared. "If you want cutting edge science, go to Emory. They do bio-medicine as well as hard science, and have the best internship programs available."

The boys turned thoughtful as she left, and they headed for their own tunnel exit so no one could spot them coming or going from the cavern they had found, and extended after they first hid the Roth for Kim.

"Well, guess that leaves…."

"I'd better be going, too. I'm working the evening shift at the café tonight," Ron told Shego. "Call me if you need me," he added, and left after the boys.

Shego sighed, and looked up at Annie who simply stood watching everything and nothing.

"Okay. You got anything going?"

"I am monitoring current active media agencies for any emergencies, or suspicious activities that might require our intercession," Annie told her as the android simply stood there eyeing her with her weird, near-human optics.

"Right. Don't guess you have a deck of cards, or something around here," she asked.

"You seek diversion?"

"Duh, comes to mind," Shego muttered.

"Perhaps a game. Do you play chess?"

"I'm more a checkers kind of girl," Shego huffed.

"As you wish," Annie nodded, and a beam of light flashed, and she projected a very convincing hologram of a checkerboard on the table before her as she came over to sit across from Shego. "Which color do you prefer?"

Shego cocked her head, touching a checker before her.

"It feels….real?"

"Hard light holographic projection," Annie told her, and Shego was sure the goofy android was smirking at her.

"Handy," she admitted, then called "First move," and reached for the red checker before her with a grin.

 **~O~**

After flying around most of the afternoon, things looked unusually quiet.

Especially for Middleton.

She was considering returning to the….headquarters, not lair, when she suddenly got knocked out of the sky, and slammed into the ground hard as something exploded just behind her. She wasn't so much hurt, as stunned by the unexpected attack, and she realized it was an attack.

She looked up, saw nothing, but even as she took to the air again, two small missiles sped down to slam into her chest, almost knocking her out of the air again.

This time, she braced, and managed to stay airborne as she began to study the terrain, looking for attackers.

Just before three more mini-missiles out of thin air, and sped toward her.

"Invisible attackers," she swore, and evaded these missiles, then chose another tact.

Even as the missiles banked, turning back toward their missed target, she was flying toward the spot where the missiles had first appeared.

Just before she slammed into, and through something fists first, and she found herself suddenly inside a massive aircraft of some kind with men in WEE uniforms all scrambling to get out of her way. Grinning, she looked back at the hole she had made, and the missiles still tracking her.

"I'd duck, guys," she told them, and tore out the other side of the WEE ship.

She was flying up over it even as nearly simultaneously explosions sounded just behind her. She turned, and looked down, and realized the huge airship was flickering now as its stealth-cloak began to fade. She also realized it was going down, but that if it crashed on its current trajectory, it might take a fair amount of Middleton's suburbs with it.

Flying down, came up under the big aircraft, and managed to get a grip on it after her second try.

Second, since her first attempt to emulate Kal had her tearing handfuls of metal out of the fuselage that yielded beneath her grip like tissue.

Not good, she told herself mentally, and realized she still needed a degree more finesse. Thank God, she had not grabbed anyone around her like that.

Heaving upwards, she pushed the aircraft upwards again, and angled it toward Middleton's airfield. Even as she began to lower it, calling Wade to alert authorities, she realized GJ aircraft were already starting to converge. She paid no attention to them as she focused on the aircraft she held up that was now running on far less than half power as more than a few engines seemed to have simply stopped as she approached the nearest landing field.

"You're okay," Wade alerted her over her Kimmunicator. "The tower has cleared you to use the east field to set them down, and GJ is coming in to take them into custody."

"Just them," Kim couldn't help quipping as she approached the ground, and almost sank to her ankles when she landed hard with the weight of the aircraft now fully atop her.

"Let's just say I wouldn't relax just yet," Wade advised her. "At least two of the military men watching your house are headed for the airport now."

"Right. Of course they are," she sighed, and set the aircraft down, and then walked from under it, letting it slam into the tarmac before she eyed the ravaged hull, and the smoke pouring out of it.

No indication of a fire, though, and men were now clambering out of the escape hatch.

"I knew we could lure you close if I staged this just right," a burly man with an eyepatch over his left eye grinned as the bearded Gemini smirked as she turned to face him.

"Is that right," she asked as he held up his prosthetic hand.

"That is exactly right," he smirked.

"Please. After all this, you think one of your silly finger missiles is going to hurt me?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. But I pay attention. I know your secret," he said. "So I brought _this,"_ he crowed, and opened that metal hand to reveal a small, glowing green stone.

"You brought jewelry," she asked, cocking her head to stare at the glowing gemlike rock a moment before she realized what it must be, and what he thought it would do to her.

Gemini sputtered, and shoved the glowing stone closer.

"Don't you feel anything," he demanded, pushing the stone right under her nose.

"Yeah," Kim suddenly blurted even as four GJ VTOLs moved into land around them. "You just endangered me, my city, my family and friends, along with a lot of innocent people just so you could posture again. So, yeah, I feel _something,"_ she spat. "I feel pissed," she declared hotly, taking the green rock from him. Along with his prosthetic hand that she crushed in her grip to cover the stone once more even as she easily tore it from his wrist.

"How….?"

"You just don't want to know how pissed," she added as she grabbed him in her other hand, and lifted him off the ground.

"Let's not be hasty," Gemini paled as he realized Kim wasn't looking too happy just then as her eyes literally glittered as they fixed on him.

"Possible," a familiar voice barked. "Put him down."

She turned to see Will Du running toward her, leading a full strike team in his wake as they moved to surround the still shaken WEE agents who likely had not expected to be knocked out of the sky as they had.

"Agent Du," she growled, literally tossing Sheldon Director to several of his men. "Am I going to have a problem with you, too?"

Will Du eyed her, eyed the smoldering WEE jet-carrier, and shook his head.

"We're here for WEE. Although, Dr. Director would very much like for you to return for an immediate debriefing. We think you must be….."

"What I am," Kim swore hotly, rising up off the ground, "Is getting very impatient with all the morons telling me what I should, or shouldn't be doing," she told him. "So back off, Du" she said, and turned, and flung the green stone wrapped in Gemini's crushed prosthetic into the sky.

"That was evidence," Will sputtered.

"Now it's space debris," Kim quipped, and vanished in a blur of speed that had windows for blocks rattling as she blew more than a few people off their feet with the rush of her departure.

"She's getting more powerful," Will commented grimly as he looked down from the now empty sky. "Far more powerful than expected."

"Idiot," the obviously shaken Gemini swore as two men cuffed, and jerked him upright to shove toward their transport. "You know nothing."

"Is that right?"

"I know someone gave her _Kryptonian_ genes," he claimed. "But that Kryptonite didn't even slow her down. She is as powerful as the alien, but apparently has none of his weaknesses? How do you plebian bureaucrats think you can possibly hope to control her? She is beyond you. Perhaps beyond all of us. A true….goddess," Sheldon declared with a glint of mania in his eye as he smirked. "Yes! A true goddess! One I will yet force to see the truth and worth of WEE!"

"Get him out of here," Will told his men as they continued to round up the shaken Henches around them even as two men drove by in a dark sedan.

One with government plates.

He eyed the pair, but said nothing as the obvious snipers just kept driving past the downed aircraft, and then quickly drove away.

"You think he's right? You think someone actually gave her super-powers," one of the GJ agents asked.

Will eyed the man, and shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on, but I do know we have felons to arrest. Let's finish this up, and get a cleanup team in here to sweep this vehicle. We might be able to find out what WEE has been up to recently from their systems if we can salvage them if they are still intact."

Still, even he was stunned at seeing just how badly the aircraft was damaged, when the flying fortress built on the model of an oversized B-29 was torn apart as if put through a blender. Considering they had been watching for a move all along from some of Possible's own enemies, they had been in place to see her take apart WEE's secret weapon with a very disturbing ease.

Dr. Director was going to want to hear about this one. Because one thing Gemini had said did make sense.

Whatever Possible had, she was showing herself virtually untouchable of late. So, how did they stop the unstoppable if it became necessary?

He wasn't exactly sure he liked the only answer he had just then.

 **~O~**

"Wade said you were up here," Ron said when he reached the highest peak of the Middleton Range where even diehard climbers balked at scaling the rugged, crumbling cliffs.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"You were on the boys' new monitors the minute they detected the first explosions. We were about to come to help you when…. Well, you proved you didn't need help," Ron said as he sat down near where she sat cross-legged on the mountain, looking down at the city far below.

"No. I didn't," she said, but not with much spirit.

"KP, what is it? I know you, something is bugging you, and since you managed to spank WEE easier than slapping down a schoolyard bully….."

"Do you know if Will Du hadn't shown up….?"

"Kim?"

"I think I was about to hurt that freak. A lot. I was just suddenly….so mad. Only, it was like it wasn't me. Only it was. And…. I think my mental powers are waking up, Ron, and I'm _not_ in control."

"Oh," Ron murmured.

"Still, did you see Gemini try to use Kryptonite on me?"

"I guess I missed that one."

Kim only then looked at him.

"I didn't even feel it. I've read about Kal, of course. Especially lately, considering. It still hurts him. Not as much as when he was younger, but it can still hurt him. Only I didn't feel a thing."

"Maybe because you're not, you know, all Kryptonian," Ron suggested.

"Maybe. Still, it makes me wonder. What could stop me if I did….lose control?"

"You know what, I think we both already know the answer," Ron told her.

She only glanced at him again.

"KP, the fact you're worrying about it tells me it won't happen. I know you have….temper issues at times, but…."

"This was way past my Kimness, as you've called it, Ron," she told him. "I think I need help with this one. Only, I'm not sure I really trust anyone else to really help."

"Then…."

"I want you to call your Sensei. Ask him if he thinks he can help me…..control myself. The way he taught you to control your mystic monkey-power when you almost lost it that time."

"Okay. Okay, I'll call him," Ron nodded.

"And, Ron," she went on.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming up here. I know you hate climbing."

"Climbing? Not a bit. Nope, not even a thing. Climbing is nothing to the Ron-Man," he smiled as he looked warily over at the cliffs before them. "Falling? _That's_ the problem! Totally different thing, too. Not a fan of falling."

Kim couldn't help but smile. Which was just what she needed just then.

 _To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **12**

"We have evidence of that," General Drake demanded when the report from Middleton finally reached him, and he gaped at the events detailed inside the pages.

"It's all anecdotal, sir, but we have more than a dozen witnesses that saw Sheldon Director, AKA Gemini vainly attempt to use green Kryptonite to subdue her," Colonel Boxer told his superior. "She took it from him, and tossed it into space. Literally, tossed it into space."

The general scowled.

"So, it's looking more and more like the woman has all the powers of the Kryptonian, and yet none of his weaknesses. What the hell did that boy do to her?"

"We still aren't sure. Any samples from her recent medical exams have all vanished, or been destroyed. We don't have a clue as to what is going on with her any longer."

"Miss Possible just became a high priority target, Nolan," he told the colonel. "Get our best people on this one now. Find a way to bring her down, and harness her. Even if you have to drag her mother in here at the end of a chain," he barked. "But get me results!"

"I will get our best on it right away, sir," he assured the senior officer as he turned to leave.

"And, Nolan. Find me that boy. Before he unleashes an army of super-powered anarchists on us."

Colonel Boxer simply nodded, and left to carry out his orders.

Only they weren't the orders the commanding officer had just given him.

He retreated to a secure office, locked the door, and pulled out a small transceiver.

"Reporting. Drake has ordered capture sanctions on _all_ assets, and their families. Be warned."

Putting the device away, Nolan Drake then went to the phone after unlocking the door, and lifted the receiver to order the recon units in Middleton to capture all predetermined targets. He said nothing about the kill orders the general had wanted on certain targets.

Frankly, even without his warning, he doubted the people out there were going to succeed. Not with the newly reactivated Team Possible all but covering Middleton like a junior League in their own right.

 **KP**

"I'm going to make a stop before I go to Yamanouchi, but consider me on hiatus for a while," Kim told Wade as she briefed him herself.

"You're picking a bad time to walk away, so to speak," the young genius told her. "I'm not saying the others aren't capable…."

"I get it, Wade. Don't worry, I may not have to be gone long. I hope."

The young teen sighed, then faded from the monitor even she heard a knock at her door before she could return to packing, which consisted mostly of cramming things into a bag.

She turned, and asked, "Who is it?"

She was half surprised when Shego walked into her room. The woman had not left their headquarters/lair since she had brought her into Team Possible. Of course, if she took the boys' zip tunnel, she wouldn't have had to be in public, but still, this was the first time she had left the caves since her arrival.

"Shego?"

"Hey. Stoppable told me what was going on."

"You came to give me some advice?"

"Yeah. Find help fast."

"Uh, yeah," Kim murmured as Shego leaned against the wall after entering the room.

"Seriously, Princess. You know about my powers. When I first started maturing myself, I was a walking fire hazard. If I got pissed off, I mean really upset, nothing was safe. I control it now, but there was a time I slept on a steel bed, and woke up to find it had _melted._ Again," she added. "So, if you have the kind of power we're guessing, I'm betting you don't want to make those kinds of mistakes."

"No, I don't," Kim sighed, then looked back over at her as she paused in her packing. "I guess he told you about Gemini, too?"

"Well, yes, but let's face it, that guy was always nuts. He would piss off anyone."

"I was about to toss him into orbit. Literally. I just wasn't sure at the time if I would do it all at once, or in pieces," Kim admitted.

"Ouch," Shego grimaced.

"Yeah."

"You really want my advice?"

"You have some this time," Kim quipped, remembering that first meeting when she had instinctively gone to her.

"Same old. Just be yourself, Kimmie," Shego told her, shoving off the wall, and walking over to eye her nearly stuffed bag. "Wow, you pack like a felon on the run," she told her, and pulled everything out, and began rolling it neatly.

"What are you…?"

"Helping you out. See? You roll things up, instead of folding, or cramming, and you get more into less space."

"Oh," Kim frowned, watching her. "I'm not going to ask how you….?"

"My old girlfriend taught me," Shego murmured. "Before she left me."

"Oh, because…. You turned to crime?"

"No. Because I left crime, and didn't keep the lifestyle she enjoyed."

"Oh. I'm sorry. She sounds….shallow."

Shego shrugged.

"Stuff happens," she said.

"So, you, ah….like girls?"

"Girls. Boys. Whatever gives me a thrill? Of course, these days, there aren't many thrills left. You know, unless you count running from black ops, and thumbing my nose at the Pentagon."

Kim chuckled.

"And here I thought you would have enjoyed that one."

"Oh, I did," Shego admitted as she finished Kim's packing. "But I'm still waiting to see how it bites me in the backside. Remember, they were a condition of my parole."

"Don't worry, Wade's on it."

"Wade," Shego turned to eye her skeptically. "How is even he going to…."

"He's updating my website based on the changes I want made."

"When you say changes….?"

"Just a few suggestions. Including how Shego, so overwhelmed by my sterling example, has fully repented, and turned to aiding others at my side in an effort to completely redeem her once tarnished image."

Shego sniggered.

"Kimmie, you are still…."

"Think it's too much?"

"I think only you would think that kind of statement will convince anyone. Especially the harpy, or that loopy general."

"Well, if they read the fine print, they'll also learn we're also now all duly deputized provisional members of the League. Think they'll notice that one?"

Shego eyed her, whistling her admiration.

"You intended to throw it in their faces from the start, didn't you?"

"You know what they say about kitchens," Kim grinned.

"Keep _you_ out of them?"

"Hey!"

"Ronald told me all about your Home Ec classes. And your last attempt at spaghetti."

"I'm not that bad now," she sputtered.

"How many microwaves have you ruined," Shego asked teasingly. "Now I know why everyone asks what you want, instead of asking you to make anything."

"Not funny, Shego," Kim grumbled.

"Sure it is," she tapped Kim's nose as her features flushed. "Besides, did you really get mad at me? Mad enough to want to do anything bad to me?"

"I….. No. Of course not," she admitted.

"I think you got pissed because that loon just really pressed your buttons. Granted, you do need to make sure you don't lose it when it counts, but I think as long as you remain true to yourself, Pumpkin, you're going to be okay. So, just go do what you need to do, and don't worry. We'll handle things till you're ready to jump back in yourself," she said, turning to zip Kim's bag, and handing it to her.

Kim eyed her, and impulsively hugged her, making her groan.

"Easy there, muscles," she huffed. "I still need to breathe!"

"Oh, sorry," Kim gasped in horror.

"Teasing, Kimmie," Shego grinned. "But, seriously, you do have a real grip now. But I'm still no slouch. We should spar when you get back. See how your skills mesh with those new powers of yours."

"That…. That would be great," Kim smiled at her now. "Thanks, Shego. I appreciate your help, too," she said, easily hefting her bag.

"Well, anyway, I did notice that Ann was right."

"About what," she frowned.

"Someone has to take care of you. You sure don't know how to do it yourself. And at your age," Shego make a tsking sound.

"Okay, now you're just being annoying."

"Then my work here is done," Shego beamed.

"Seriously, you guys be careful while I'm gone," Shego was told as Kim led the way downstairs through the currently empty house.

"Who is the adult here," Shego demanded.

"I thought we both were?"

"Jury is still out on you," Shego advised.

Kim paused at the door once they were downstairs, and glanced back at her.

"Watch it, Shego. You're pushing."

Shego only grinned.

"Want me to drop you somewhere before I jet?"

"Drop…? Uh, no. No, I'm fine. Think I'll wait on Ann, and see how her day was. Maybe watch the tube. Read a book. Something…."

Kim walked out the door laughing.

"Redheaded brat," Shego shouted after her as Kim flew off without looking back.

Shego closed the door after watching her leave, and locked the panel after arming the house security as she had seen Ann do before now.

"It's me," she said, pressing a finger to her ear to activate her own transceiver, she refused to call it a Kimmunicator, and addressed Wade. "She's just left."

"Okay, I still have trouble tracking her lately. She's getting faster," Wade actually complained.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what about my jet? Could you get my baby out of impound?"

"I managed to tap into the remote systems based on the schematics you showed me," Wade told her. "It's now parked in the team hangar next to the Kimminator."

"Right," Shego said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you guys are as bad as Drew with your weird names."

"We only….."

"Right. I get it. Anyway, I'm going to crash here a while, and wait on Ann, like I told Kimmie. Something comes up, yell at me if I can help."

"Okay," Wade said blandly. "Just remember to activate the house secur…."

"Done."

"And they keep their tea in the…."

"I know."

"Dr. Possible, Kim's mother, won't be in until…."

"I know. I'm not Kimmie, Nerdlinger," the green woman growled back. "I don't need a babysitter. Go watch the Tweebs blow up something, or whatever. I'm good."

"All right. But if you need…"

"Bye," she said, and switched off her transceiver.

"Jeez," she complained as she headed for the kitchen. "How does Kimmie stand that nosy little twerp?"

 **KP**

It was just after dark when Kim flew down over Gotham, and landed on a shadowy roof, studying the city. She stood there close to twenty minutes when she heard something rustling behind her, and she turned to see him rising out of the shadows, his cape blowing in the faint breeze.

"Why are you in my city, Possible," the Bat growled. "Especially dressed like that," he demanded, eyeing her distinctive costume.

"Looking for you. I would have dropped in, but I figured that might be rude since I'm not really part of your….inner circle."

"Rude? You're saying you know where….?"

"Super-senses, and increasingly keen empathic senses," Kim tapped her temple. "To be honest, I found you pretty easy once I focused. Only like I said, I didn't want to be rude."

"Really," the Bat muttered, sounding more ominous than ever. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you in my city?"

"I need your help."

"My help? From what I've seen, you've been doing adequately. Even if you are still typically sloppy in your approach."

"Sloppy," Kim sputtered. "Never mind. Look, I'm here because I'd like to ask you a favor. That's it."

"Really," the grim detective drawled again.

"Look, you're supposed to be the best detective in the world. That's the only reason I'm even here," she informed him. "I don't know what your issue with me is, and just now I don't care. We're supposed to be on the same side, or I think so. Will you help, or not?"

"Go on," Batman nodded curtly, yet to move an inch.

"You obviously know we couldn't find anything on Drake that explains his obsession with us. Ron, Wade, and I, I mean."

"I'm aware of your recent investigations. Crude as they might be."

Kim resisted the urge to dropkick the guy into the nearby bay.

She shook her head, and then pointedly looked away from him.

"You apparently don't like me. I get it. But I need your help to find out what the sitch is with this guy before he tries attacking my team again. I don't care about me. I can obviously handle myself," she declared bluntly as she turned to find him still staring at her in that same irritating fashion. "But I don't want my family, or my friends caught in that kind of crossfire. So, can you help….?"

"I'll check a few things out. No promises, but I will look," Batman told her. "As to my issue," he said, and took a step closer. "It's the same issue I have with anyone like you, Possible. You're too powerful. With no apparent weaknesses that would give ordinary people a chance against you if you went rogue."

"I would never….!"

"No? Like your friend _Ronald_ wouldn't turn on you? Like Shego wouldn't leave her brothers, and venture into crime? Like you wouldn't turn your back on Global Justice, and thumb your nose at international law? Getting warm enough, or should I go on?"

"Yeah," Kim nodded. "You're definitely a jerk," she said, and rose up off the roof, and took off without looking back.

Batman glared after her, then turned to step off the roof, retreating into his own shadows.

 **KP**

"…..so we can graduate in just three days if things work out," Jim was crowing as he sat with Shego, and his family at the table for supper that evening.

"Go, Wade," Tim said even as three different Kimmunicators buzzed, and Ann sighed.

"Not you, too," she sighed heavily as she heard the chirp from Shego's pocket.

"I thought I turned mine off. The kid was getting annoying," she admitted.

"Right," Tim said, and abruptly stood up.

"Tim," James asked.

"Code Red, dad. We just got a tip that general is moving on us. All of us. Shego, call Annie, and warn her to button down the cave. Jim, recheck the house. Shego, get to Ron's house, just in case. He's not answering his communicator."

"I'm on it," the woman in slacks and a blouse just then as she bolted out the back without hesitation as Jim headed to activate their house security.

"The Pentagon is really coming after us," Ann gasped.

"They apparently think they can use us as a lever to make Wade and Kim give themselves up," Tim told them as he pulled out a small PDA, and began to tap on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Alerting Wade, in case he didn't get the message."

"Wasn't that Wade," Ann asked as Tim watched the nearest window shutter itself with a heavy, steel panel as all the doors and windows were reinforced, and his PDA showed a split image of the front and back yard at the same time.

"No. It was one of _my_ contacts. I did tell you we have a few of our own," Tim grinned.

"Good thing," Jim agreed. "House is locked up tight, and I just put all the auto-defenses on active."

"Nothing lethal, boys," James remarked, still eating as casually as ever.

"No big, dad. Even our passive defenses are more than a match for these guys. But why take chances in case they brought in a ringer."

Which was when something slammed into the house hard enough to send a thunderous echo through the entire structure.

"Someone brought a ringer," Tim told his brother, holding up his PDA.

"Call Shego. We may need her, and Ron for this one," he said as he eyed the image backing up to charge the house again.

 _To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **13**

"Ron," Shego shouted as she burst into the Stoppable house.

A fact made easier since there was no front door. And part of the frame was missing, too.

It looked like a bulldozer had plowed right through the foyer, and into the main living room. She ran for the room ahead, and skidded to a stop, staring at Ron as he leaned over a man in some kind of weird armor that looked as if it had been beaten with a dozen sledgehammers.

"Whoa," Shego muttered, catching sight of the smiling little girl who sat on top of three men in night camouflage piled atop one another. All three unconscious, bound, and gagged.

"Hi, Shego," Hanna beamed. "Come to join the fun? If you are, you're late?"

"The boys weren't sure if you could manage…."

The dull, thudding echo from down the block suddenly cut her off, and she looked back the way she had come.

"Sounds like the boys may need help," Ron said, his eyes still glittering blue as he looked up, letting the battered armor-wearer fall from his hands as the man's head bounced off the broken coffee table to bounce again when he hit the floor.

Only then did Shego catch sight of the nearby helmet. Or part of it, since it looked as if it had been bisected by something very sharp.

She looked back to the dazed poser, and shook her head.

"Tim said this is the Pentagon. Drake just played his trump card. Do we call Kimmie back?"

"No," Ron said, his eyes far more grim than she was used to seeing. "We show her that Team Possible still has her back, even when she's not here to hold our hands."

"Okay, that just sounded….. You know what? You're right. Let's show these posers how we do it old school," she grinned.

"Hanna, stay here, and watch the 'rents till the cops get here," he told her. "Then, get them over to the Possibles. It'll be safer there," he added, nodding at his pale mother, and his father who Ron guessed was mentally calculating expenses even as he glanced around.

"Sure thing, big bro," the little girl smiled happily, far from upset.

"And she's not on the team," Shego asked as they raced back toward the Possibles now, even as a second, thunderous impact hit the house down the block.

"She's still only eight. Mom put her foot down. No world-saving until she's at least sixteen. Preferably eighteen."

"Right," Shego drawled even as a third impact was heard even as they rounded a neighbor's high shrubs, and she and Ron stopped briefly to stare.

"Looks like they saved the big guns for the boys," she said, eyeing the powerfully built figure that had to be eight foot, if an inch pounding at the shimmering shield that held him off.

Around the house, over twenty men in black were held in containment fields, but even more were still coming.

"You take the lackeys. I got the muscle," Ron told her, his eyes starting to glow ever brighter as his aura flickered around his hands as he ran toward the man that didn't so much wear armor as he looked like he had skin with the texture of iron.

"Hold on, Ron. I think I know that guy," she said, eyeing the giant as he half turned, not yet seeing them, and bunched up his fists again.

"Him? I think I would have remembered him if he was hanging with the Henches," Ron told her.

"No. No. He's part of that attempt by the Brass to reboot the Suicide Squad. Remember Bane?"

"The muscle-head that went insane using that weird potion of his?"

"The same. This is what happens when you add that venom of Bane's to an already unstable shape-shifter," she told him. "They call him Dred, and he's completely nuts himself. He lives to slaughter, so watch him."

"No, I think he'd better watch me," he said, and turned away now to run right at the giant.

"It's Stoppable…!"

The first man to see him, and shout, was face-planted by a hard backhand even as he spoke. Even as the still free men turned to face the monkey ninja, they failed to see the pale woman leaping up to land almost directly behind them.

Until she started hammering them into the ground with as much ease as Ron had used on the first soldier.

"Monkey-man," Dred turned to growl at him in a voice like gravel. "I was wundrin' if I was gonna face someone tough."

"You're big," Ron said, looking up at his bulky eight feet of sinewy muscle. "But I've faced bigger."

"Not like me," Dred crowed, and hit Ron so fast, and so hard, he went flying into the next yard.

"Oh, yeah. He's got insane reflexes," Shego shouted as he went skidding along the yard.

"Now you tell me," Ron complained loudly as Dred turned to face her as he realized his backup was dwindling fast thanks to the Possible booby-traps, and the unexpected showing of the two he now faced.

For by then, Ron was back up, and sprinting back towards him.

"I said Bane's cousin, right? Super-strong. Super-fast. Duh!"

"Let's see how fast you are, traitor," Dred snarled, and swung a huge fist at her.

She jumped up over it, landed on his shoulder, and snapped a kick into his ear before tumbling away.

"Pretty fast," Shego smirked, but had to duck when the falling man sent a big foot flashing her way.

"That was dirty," Shego spat, then summoned a distinctive shimmering energy that grew from her very hands as she grinned, "So, let's play!"

"Down," Ron shouted, even as he leapt, and snapped a flying kick at one of the staggering men, sending him flying into a man about to shoot Shego in the back with a very ominous looking weapon.

"Play, huh," Dred grumbled as he regained his feet even as the sounds of sirens filled the air. "You grunts hold off the locals. I'll finish this one," he said, and squared off against the two staring up at him with expressions that made him want to really hurt them.

A lot.

"I'm gonna pound you shrimps," he howled, and charged Ron.

Who began to glow blue, barking at Shego, "Go high," even as he leapt at the big man's legs.

Shego was already running, preparing to jump even as Ron slammed into the big man's thick limbs, and incredibly swept them back, and up, driving Dred facedown into the soft grass as Shego came down, fists blazing, and slammed her hands into his face.

"Tag! You're it," she sneered as Dred reeled, and rolled away, screeching in pain as his hands covered his eyes.

"Shego!"

"Ah, he's tough. And he heals. The trick is to hurt him bad enough to make him want to quit. Otherwise…."

"I'm gonna kill you all," the giant roared, one hand clamped protectively over his seared face, the other swinging a huge fist wildly.

"Okay, so he heals?"

"Pretty much from anything. So far. At least, that's what I've heard," Shego admitted with a shrug. "I didn't know Drake was using this guy, though. He's usually reserved for the really bad guys that are bothering foreign operations."

"Well, let's show him why visiting Middleton is a bad idea," he said, starting to glow brighter himself even as the local law only then began to arrive.

"My pleasure," Shego said with a far more natural smirk as she ran alongside him, right at the howling behemoth. Both hands glowing bright green.

 **KP**

"General Drake," he snapped, wondering where his aide had gone, since the phone wouldn't stop ringing until he finally snatched at it in indignation.

"It's Dr. Director. Expect trouble," the curt caller informed him.

"What," he sputtered. "What are you talking about now, woman?"

"You activated _Sanction_ on home soil," she told him needlessly, naming the militarized version of the rebooted Suicide Squad. "In addition, Stoppable and Shego just put Dred in a full-body cast. Understand now," she demanded.

"That's…impossible," he sputtered incredulously.

"You overstepped, general. Worse, you now have a very bright spotlight on Sanction, and their handlers. This isn't going to look good. GJ, of course, was never there, and was never a part of that ill-conceived operation. You also have some forty illegally activated military operatives in a Middleton jail. I wonder how you're going to explain that one?"

"Now, wait one damn…."

"And, General Drake?"

"What," he barked.

"That was only Stoppable and Shego. Kimberly didn't even bother to get involved. I think she was sending you a message. I'd be careful if I were you. The last time she sent a message, Dementor ended up in a coma ward."

The general sputtered as the harridan actually hung up on her.

Again!

She was getting entirely too willful. He needed to remind her that her ridiculous band of wanna cops only operated in America because he allowed it. The U.N.'s enforcement arm had grown under her aegis, and if she was a loyal citizen, she sometimes seemed to overlook a lot of things that needed doing for the greater good.

Time, he decided, to remind her of her true place.

He eyed his phone, punched a few numbers, and waited for an answer.

"Get me Councilman Saunders. This is Drake."

He smirked as he waited, knowing his U.N. liaison on the woman's governing council would soon remind her of her obligations. This was America, and she was damn well going to get with the program, or he would see her replaced.

In his mind, women had no place is such posts anyway. Always letting their emotions get in the way.

"Answer the damn phone, damn it," he suddenly barked, banging his fist on the desk before him when all it did was ring, and ring, and ring.

 **KP**

Dr. Director hung up the phone, and couldn't help but smile.

She wasn't actually sure why Kimberly had not acted this time. That she knew of, the woman wasn't busy anywhere else. Her last confirmed position was over Middleton. At her speed, of late, she could be anywhere by now, though.

Literally, anywhere.

Because while it was dated, she had an agent find an image taken from a GJ spy satellite.

It showed Kimberly literally in space, in front of the satellite. Right before it had been pushed away from Middleton on an orbit that kept it from that part of the world. Her people were still trying to correct the flight path of their satellite, but as had been pointed out by more than one of late, her experts really weren't all that good.

Only four people in the world had seen the ultra-classified image of Kim Possible in space, simply flying around as if she were completely at home. She was one of them. The other three were her own agents, all of whom had been sworn to secrecy, and commanded to forget they had ever seen the image.

One of them, however, was Will Du.

He had commented on the fact that it seemed there was apparently more to the sigil Kimberly now wore than first realized. He even suggested that Wade had somehow managed to give her the powers of a Kryptonian.

Betty knew better.

The only problem was, she wasn't sure how Kimberly had….evolved herself.

Had the League done something to her themselves? Was it something Superman himself had sanctioned, because her military liaison suggested that Kimberly had apparently even visited Superman's fortress. A place many had tried to find, or reach, and had yet to succeed.

One man alive could still claim to have seen it, but these days Dr. Hamilton wasn't saying much on matters Kryptonian. Since the disappearance of that erstwhile Supergirl, and his Gaia project, he didn't say much about Superman at all.

She did know that Superman no longer allowed anyone access to his technology, his secrets, or even his genetics. Just a whisper of Kryptonian genetic research, and he was known to fly in, and clean out everything before him.

So, how did Kimberly, of all people, end up empowered with Kryptonian genetics?

She would dearly love to known.

Personal curiosity aside, she could see how such agents would be invaluable assets. Only she also realized that men like Thaddeus would only see soldiers and assassins they could conceivably control, and point at their enemies, real or imagined.

Little wonder Kimberly was hiding of late if she had already faced Drake himself, and been confronted by a few of his men.

Only Dr. Elizabeth Director wasn't a fool.

She knew Kimberly as well as anyone could. She knew that whatever was happening now, Kimberly was not the type to run, or hide. If she wasn't showing for Drake's ill-conceived assault, it was because something else was up. Something that only she knew about just yet, and likely felt only she could manage.

So, what was it, and why was she so afraid that small-minded idiots like Drake were going to end up turning Kimberly against all of them?

She considered how best to prevent that even as she considered all that had happened of late.

Considering Wade's penchant for discretion of late, and that even Kim's recently updated site did not have all that much truly pertinent information on it, she had the feeling there was more going on that she yet realized.

Still, it had been a surprise to find Kimberly, and her team, had already been deputized by the League. Will had been all but stuttering when he tried to impart that discovery, he had been so stunned himself. Not completely unexpected, but it did suggest the updated site was just an opening gambit.

So what was she really up to out there?

 **KP**

The Marine turned, eyeing the corner of the dimly lit hall as he paused in his patrol to stare back the way he had just come.

The shadowed intersection of four halls was quiet, and there was just enough light to show him there was no one else around.

He shook his head, continued on his patrol, never seeing the shadow slowly descend from a corner of the ceiling near the intersection. Nor did he see the shadow watch him briefly before it turned, and moved silently down another corridor.

Batman was curious himself.

Drake, and the usual profiteering war-hawks were no strangers to him. Still, when Kimberly had pointedly mentioned the man was specifically after her, and her people, even he had to wonder why. Possible just wasn't that exceptional.

Well, she not been at the start.

Still, it disturbed him that she had been unmasked not only as Superman's own natural child, but that she was markedly immune to the effects of Kryptonite. Considering his colleague's powers, and that she was very obviously displaying many of them, and more, he found it unsettling that such a powerful creature might not have a way to defeat her if things went wrong.

He remembered Maxima, of course.

A bold, brash woman that was given to her shouting her own import.

Unfortunately, he could see much of her in Possible.

True, she did present a noble façade so far, but he had seen power corrupt before now. He didn't want to see it happen again. Not without a ready game plan to put into motion. So if he now hunted Drake's true motivations, it was also because he needed more information on Possible himself. If only to be ready.

He still needed to know how to stop her just in case she did truly go rogue.

He moved into the shadows, timing his progress so no guards spotted. No cameras caught him. And he slipped into the very heart of the Pentagon before taking a supposedly secret headquarters down to the underground levels where the real secrets lay.

Time, he decided, to be proactive. Before they ended up with another power mad tyrant trying to crush everyone before them.

Whoever it might prove to be.

 _To Be Continued….._


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **14**

Kim sat hovering in the middle of the small, candle-lit room, her eyes closed as she focused on nothing, and everything.

"You are still dwelling, Possible-San," the surprisingly strong voice of the ancient master of Yamanouchi chided her as if able to see into her mind. "Until you free yourself completely, you cannot find the mind beyond mind that will show you your personal truth."

Kim had taken enough martial arts to know about discipline, and meditation, but this was still pushing it in her opinion.

Okay, she had come here for help. Only, so far, all she had done was sit in this room, and meditate ten hours a day for over a week, and yet she still couldn't seem to get beyond that sense of growing anger lurking in the back of her mind. An anger she was coming to fear when she almost exploded at Yori of all people the second day after her arrival.

If that didn't prove her spurts of anger weren't getting worse, she wasn't sure what did.

"I am trying," she murmured, grimacing unconsciously as she spoke.

"As Stoppable-San's curious movie puppet so well said, 'Do, or do not.' There is no trying when you tap into powers such as yours, Possible-San. For you are no less dangerous than Stoppable-San if you do not find your own true worth."

 _Worth_ , she wanted to question.

Wasn't this about control?

"No," Master-Sensei answered as if knowing her very thoughts just then. "Ponder my words, young hero, and you may come to understand. You already have the answers. You just need to face them."

Kim glowered at that, but kept her eyes firmly shut, and tried to do the facing the self-mind bit that Sensei was stressing.

This would be so much easier if there were someone she could just ask…..

 _Daughter_.

The word echoed through her mind and body like a physical blow.

She was so stunned by it that she almost lost focus, and opened her eyes. She felt herself actually torn in separate directions, though, and belatedly realized she had just left the physical completely behind. She knew this, because she was now staring out at a starlit plain surrounded by nothing as far as the eye could see.

She looked around, slowly turning, and feeling the unnerving sense that this vista was just as real as the world she knew she had just somehow left.

" _Daughter_ ," the stunning redhead in emerald armor stood before her when she completed her turn. " _I have waited a long time to see you_."

"Y-Y-You…..?"

" _I am Maxima_ , _once queen of the mighty Almeracian Empire_ ," the woman said in a haughty, beyond arrogant tone as she stood before her, her tall, voluptuous frame clad in a green and gold armor that seemed more lewd than not. It was complemented by a flowing cape that just barely hid the very obvious sword at her side, but the woman before her made Diana herself look lacking. " _And your mother_."

"Are you….real?"

" _I know you have questions. Many questions_ ," the redhead told her. " _There is so much I want to say. So much I wish to share. My time is limited, and I can only tell you that which is most important_."

"Tell me why you left me," Kim blurted out.

The redhead fell silent, and Kim was stunned when she reached out, and actually touched her.

" _I wish I could hold you in my true arms, and make up for all the years you must have wondered over the truth_."

Kim could hardly say she knew nothing about her until very recently.

" _I am about to face what may be my last battle. I am not foolhardy enough to risk losing my only child to such a fate, though. I hope, by now, that our people have at least been spared. Still, Almerac's uncertain fate is no longer your concern. My greatest gift to you, daughter, is not the monarchy our family have long held by right of the Divine Matron. It is the freedom to be whoever, or whatever you desire, by your own strength and will. A gift I hope you can understand is the greatest boon I could have ever given you_ ," the woman said somberly as her hands fell from Kim's shoulder.

Kim felt herself shiver, as if somehow abandoned yet again, and looked longingly at the woman.

"So, what can you tell me, then?"

" _Look into my eyes one final time, daughter. Know yourself, by knowing all those who led to our birth. For this is the legacy I leave you after years of genetic breeding and careful selection that led to our own rise. Look, and learn_ ," she said as Kim felt her mind reel yet again as she felt as much as saw the energies link the pair of them, and they both began to all but glow as Kim felt herself absorbing not so much energy, as sheer knowledge.

She didn't even consider how it could even be possible, but even before the redhead began to turn translucent, and start to fade from before her, she heard her mother's haughty voice declare, " _Farewell, daughter. I pray you remember me fondly, and please understand why I had to leave. Listen to your father. He can be a pompous oaf, but he usually means well_ ," she smiled.

"Maxi….. Mother," Kim frowned as the woman was all but gone now, barely a silhouette left as her voice whispered the last words in the back of her mind.

" _Goodbye, my little Anahida. I shall never forget you. Not in this world, or the next_."

Kim suddenly felt torn as she lunged forward, reaching for what was already gone, and she felt genuine grief as she realized she had just lost a mother she had never known a second time.

She held up her hands, and only then considered all that had been given her.

A name.

A legacy.

 _Freedom_.

Maxima had not just been hiding her from enemies, as Kal-El had said. She had been giving her an escape from the duty, and burdens she felt no child should have to bear.

She realized as she absorbed all of that in that single instant, that Maxima, for whatever her faults, had cared enough to let her find her own way. One without war, or death, or even worse. A way without the unyielding expectations of a legacy that would never have let her be herself.

"Goodbye, mother," she murmured into the astral plane around her that she only now realized she occupied. "I may never truly know you, but I will never forget you," she said, smiling sadly into the stars surrounding her that had apparently claimed her mother so many years ago without her ever knowing the truth.

She and Kal were going to have to talk about that one.

Soon.

For now, though, she had much to consider. She abruptly felt her body again as she willed herself to 'return,' and opened her eyes.

"Possible-San," Master-Sensei asked, looking genuinely concerned just then.

"I believe….I have found my answers, Sensei," she bowed to him after simply lowering her legs, and standing again on her own feet before him. "Your words opened something left in my mind. Something that…showed me my other self."

"Your other self," the bearded ninja master echoed.

Kim nodded as she adjusted the black gi she wore in deference to the school.

"Yes, Master-Sensei. My birth mother left a….message in my mind for me to find when my full powers awakened. It seems I still have more growing to do, for by her standards, I am _still_ a child," she admitted. "And I have seen what I can still be if I let myself mature."

"I am certain, young warrior, that whatever you become, it will be both honorable, and noble," the stoic man declared with a respectful nod.

"Thank you, Sensei. And….if you could tell Yori, I apologize again for my temper. I….still wasn't myself lately. I'd stay and see her myself, but I think I've already been gone too long, and…. Well, I should be getting back. There are things at home I need to settle," she told him.

"I do understand. And do not worry, Yori well understands the difficult paths all warriors face when first learning their way. I assure you, she bears you no ill-will."

"I'm glad. I'll just change, and be on my way, then. And, I really appreciate you helping me, Sensei. I owe you…."

"Nothing, young warrior. It is ever the charge of Yamanouchi to protect, and guide those that may yet safeguard our world. Be they mystic warriors, or heroes of unparalleled might," the old man bowed to her now. "Just know, we are ever ready to stand with you when needed."

"And I, you, Sensei," she bowed back. "Thank you again."

The old man said nothing as she left, and only then did a slender, dark-haired woman enter the room to start snuffing the candles around them.

"You think she is truly ready to face the world, Master?"

"You did not feel the shift in her psyche when she reached the astral plane, my child," Master-Sensei told her. "I wonder if even Possible-San realizes just how powerful, and how truly dangerous she has become."

"Do you think she will become a threat, as others have feared?"

"No, child," he called Yori. "I still feel, as Stoppable-San, that there is much to admire in young Possible. Just as I suspect that her greatest enemy may ever be her own doubts."

Yori frowned as a faint rush of air she knew by now betrayed Kim's departure.

"I do not understand, Master? How can she be victim of her own doubts when she has so many gifts?"

"Only one in her shoes may truly understand," Master-Sensei declared. "Just know I have spoken the truth."

 **KP**

Kim flew far slower than she now knew she was truly capable of as she mused on the things now filling her mind.

She still pondered Sensei's initial query.

Worth?

Was she, of all people, _truly_ worthy of all this sheer power? Of all the gifts two of the most powerful people in the universe had ironically gifted her simply by virtue of her genetics?

Shego had nearly matchless power, too. Only she had it forced upon her. She had been transformed by an accident of fate that had forever altered her, and her life. It had obviously led her down paths that the girl she had once been might never have considered.

Only Kim, always seeing herself as an altruistic figure that only wished to help, was suddenly beyond using a few martial arts, or clever tricks to aid the world. She was now apparently a powerhouse capable of standing up with the most powerful beings alive, and making them pause.

Not a feeling that actually appealed to her.

Ironically, while she now understood her birth mother's gifts as well as she did her father's, she still had issue with some of them.

Mind-bolts? Psionic control? Genuine mind control?

How could any one person be so powerful, and not be corrupted?

Even her mother, whose life had flown unfiltered through her mental landscape, showed Maxima had not been untouched by the sheer power and presence she had commanded. In the end, she might have had a few personal revelations forced upon her by others, but still, she had a remained a matriarch that used force and might as a club by divine right.

And she had seen nothing wrong with it.

Yet, she had also chosen to spare her daughter that same fate.

Kim could only wonder if she could have even survived whatever had happened to her mother had she remained with her, or her people out there.

Only Kim had been sent away.

She had been spared.

Her mother's last message told her she had no bond, or obligation to those lost people, and yet honestly Kim still felt nothing for a world, or a race she had never even truly known.

 _Anahida_.

The name was as alien as her legacy.

It was a name, she decided, she would never use.

"Possible," a voice growled in her ear just then, shattering her musings.

"Go," she responded, knowing the voice well enough by now, even if she didn't understand how he could still be young enough to still be fighting when even she knew he was supposedly older than Kal.

"Meet me at the Watchtower. I have information you are going to want," the Bat all but commanded.

"On my way," she reported, and turned her flight vertical as she increased her speed.

She wasn't sure if she could actually teleport, too, like her mother apparently could at certain times, but that was one she would wait on experimenting with. Like half her other powers she suspected she needed to assess before she could truly claim absolute control over them.

Because she understood now.

That powerful anger was a residual gift of her mother, too.

An anger that her own life had gone so wrong, and at just the time she had hoped for more. An anger she had unwittingly passed on with all else she had offered her daughter.

An anger, Kim knew, that she was going to have to tame, before it caused as much damage as her mother ever had.

 **KP**

Shego drummed her fingers, and stared at Annie, and Jim Possible.

The only ones, beside herself, who were in their underground headquarters just then.

"You know, it's like everyone knows Kimmie is on sabbatical, so they just quit calling," she complained.

"So, you're saying you _want_ to get back to saving people," Jim asked with a smirk.

"I'm saying, it's boring as heck here, kid, and I don't like boring," she glowered.

"Blame Wade," Jim shrugged as he continued to work on something he was doing on the laptop he carried everywhere of late. "He made sure to cut back on certain missions without Kim to cover us. Even he knew that without her presence, Team Possible might not be too welcome in certain….places."

"Especially with _me_ as backup."

"Or Annie. A lot of people are still uncertain about her, too."

"That is illogical," Annie declared. "I have worked with Kimberly long enough for people to know that I am here to help."

"Only they don't realize you were there all along. Not yet," Jim pointed out. "To most of the people out there, you only just showed up. It makes them curious, but also uncertain. Give it time. Even Shego knows some people need to time to…."

"Get their head out of their…."

"Shego," Jim cut her off.

"Honestly, you're as bad as your mother," she complained as she glared at him.

"Actually, I was going to point out that we have a call," he gestured as the monitor on the far wall was blinking active.

"Why didn't you just turn it on?"

"Because, I'm leaving the room. If it's mom, I'm not here, and you haven't seen me."

Shego shook her head as the young teen left the room, and she rolled her eyes.

"Because leaving the ex-felon to answer the phone is so much better," she grumbled.

"As you are part of the team now," Annie began as the monitor chirped again, and came on as Shego pointed a remote at the main screen.

"Hold that thought," she said as the image came on, and she found herself staring at the most unlikely face of all time.

"Dr. Director," Shego frowned.

Betty Director merely arched her brow over her right eye, the good one, and nodded at her.

"This is important. Where is Kimberly?"

"Not here," she retorted.

"Kimberly needs to come in. I need to see her at once."

"Why? I'd say you already had your shot, Bets. You blew it. Like you always blow it."

"Did I," Dr. Director shot back. "Tell me, Shego. If you knew the best thing to do for someone was to let them go, even if they didn't want to go, what would you do?"

"If this is about me joining….?"

"No, it's about me driving Kimberly out of Global Justice before the governing council could use their authority over GJ to make her surrender herself to their mandates."

"You….did that," Shego frowned. "Why?"

"Shego, I know Kimberly has Kryptonian DNA empowering her. I don't know how she managed it, or what she plans, but I know this much. There's a consensus among the usual agencies that is bringing them together to bring her down. Unless she comes in, debriefs with me in a way to undermine the alarmists, I'm afraid Drake's paranoia will actually cause some of them to literally go to war with her."

"And Team Possible," Shego said knowingly.

"Worse. It will likely draw the League, since judging by your recent deputations, I can guess Superman knows about her, and has obviously given his approval to whatever is going on with her."

"You could say that," Shego nodded. "Only she really isn't here just now. Uh, private mission. Top secret Team Possible stuff."

"I need her to come in, Shego. Find her. Tell her. I really do want to help. She could still be our world's greatest champions. If I can pry these old men away from their folly before they start something worse than Middleton."

"Did you know they sent Sanction after her folks," Shego demanded now.

"I heard," Betty nodded now. "I told Drake that was a mistake."

"Oh, it was more than that. It was a deal-breaker. You take a message for me, Bets. Tell Thaddy that if one more of his not-so-secret agents shows in Middleton…. I'm sending them back in pieces. Right before I pay him a visit."

"Shego….."

"He crossed a line, Bets. You know it. Tell him. As to Kimmie? She'll be back when she gets back. And I'll give her your message then. Only I wouldn't hold my breath. She doesn't really trust you guys lately. Cannot imagine why."

She flipped off the monitor, and Jim peeked back in.

"Is the coast clear?"

"No, it's definitely stormy," Shego told him. "We better call Wade. Looks like our late-night guests the other night may only be the start."

"I'm relaying the message to him now," Annie declared as she walked into the chamber just then. "I have also relayed the message to Kimberly, but she is still out of touch, and I'm not sure when, or if she may respond."

"Right. We guessed the sore-losers would likely ratchet things up, but what really concerns me is that Bets knew Kimmie has super-genes. She just doesn't know the whole story. Yet. But if she knows that much…."

"Then that leaky sieve she calls an agency has probably already tipped off every Hench and felon in the world," Jim swore. "Time to amp our defenses again. I'll call Tim."

"Do that, but no defense, Jim," she told him. "It's time to go offense. Tell Wade to dust off his keyboard. Kimmie, or not, we're going active. Any mission, anywhere, let's shove our new team right down some collective throats. Then leave it to the press to figure things out."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim grinned.

"I concur," Annie nodded. "I have grown restless waiting around. I am ready for some more fun."

"You are so definitely Kimmie's kid," Shego snorted.

Which made Jim burst into laughter.

 _To Be Continued…._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **15**

Kim noted the Watchtower's hangar door opened for her this time as she approached. She later found out that the ID card she now carried had a special chip to allow access to official members of the League.

It was, she mused, easier than hunting a spare air vent, or access hatch. Waiting for the hangar to depressurize, she ignored the gaping and incredulous staff waiting just outside the hangar as she walked past them.

"But….wasn't that hangar open," one of them asked the other as she walked past them. "How….?"

"Batman is in the conference room," J'onn told her, appearing from the opening elevator shaft just then to greet her. "I trust you have been doing well, Miss Possible?"

"I'm getting better," she nodded at him. "So, did you guys really destroy all of my biological samples that day?"

"Of course," the Martian told her as he escorted her up to the conference room.

"Then why did I just get a message from my friends telling me that GJ, and a few military types already know I have Kryptonian genes?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect we should look into that one. Are you sure someone around you…?"

"I trust my friends, sir."

"Even your newest member….?"

"I _know_ I can trust her," she told him bluntly. "The jury is still out on your rude friend, though. He didn't call me up here just to berate me again, did he?"

"Why would I waste my time on that," Batman scowled openly when she walked into the room she remembered from her last visit.

"So. What's the sitch?"

Batman just glared at her. She had the unnerving feeling that the detective didn't know how to relax.

"Look, just tell me why you called…."

"I overheard your comments. You are right. Global Justice leaked your _appropriation_ of Kryptonian genes to certain elements beyond their ranks. Some even now think that your computer hacker managed to gift you with those powers. Some think _we_ did it for you."

"What? So, they still don't realize….?"

"No. None of them realize the full truth. Only that makes things all the more dangerous for your friends, Possible. If they think your people have the key to granting super-powers, there will be a lot more attacks on your friends as certain elements seek that particular secret," Batman pointed out.

"Damn," she uncharacteristically swore.

"Yes," Batman murmured. "You need to address this, and soon, or the Pentagon's witch-hunt will be the least of your problems."

"I don't suppose you have any actual advice….?"

"Here," he said, pulling a small flash drive from his belt. "All the intelligence I managed to acquire on General Thaddeus Eugene Drake's current programs, and his agenda. It might interest you to know that his family was killed during the Lorwardian invasion, and he personally blames you and Drakken for their deaths. He feels that if you had not engaged them, they would never have attacked."

"What," she sputtered. "That's nuts!"

"That said, he also thinks they likely experimented on the both of you. Immediately after you two returned, Lipski goes straight, fires his own longtime partner-in-crime, and goes into public service in his own…unique fashion. And then there is your record," he added blandly. Far too blandly for her liking.

Kim still groaned at that one.

She had helped clean up a few of Drew's messes at the start before someone got the idea of putting him together with other visionaries to help guide him.

"Why would he think any of that warranted his campaign on us," she demanded, eyeing the flash drive she took, and put into her own belt until she could get it to Wade.

"Drakken goes straight, and seems to have suddenly become brighter about a great many things. You break up with Stoppable, and yet refuse to explain why, or what you intend. Drake is a suspicious sort," he told her. "Especially when you suddenly become stronger than most of the current League members."

"In other words, he's a nut," she shot.

"Your assessment is juvenile."

"Whatever," she sputtered. "Just tell me this," she said, patting the belt where she put the flash drive, "Can this get him off our backs."

"It has enough information to expose a lot of unofficial, and technically illegal operations aimed at you, and your people. He has gone from seeking to improve national military status, to obsessing over your team in his quest for greater power. Likely because of his inability to cope with his family's death. That, of course, is speculation at this point."

Kim sighed.

"I can understand grief, but that is just…."

"We all cope with grief, and loss, in different ways, Miss Possible," J'onn told her. "Or am I mistaken in that you recently faced a renewed sense of loss…."

"Stay….out of my mind," she hissed, and the Martian was suddenly flung halfway across the room without Kim ever moving an inch.

Batman was on his feet in an instant, reaching for something in his belt.

"Sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I'm still getting the hang of these….mental powers, and I just reacted when I felt you….peeking," she told him. "But, still, that was pretty rude."

"Blame me," Batman scowled at her. "I also had an ulterior motive for bringing you here."

"Like that surprises me. _Everyone_ has an ulterior motive lately," she complained.

"Indeed. My apologies, Miss Possible, but Batman did have a valid point," the Martian told her as he regained his feet.

"What point," she demanded.

"He fears…."

"I'll speak for myself, J'onn. I don't trust power like yours, woman. Even Kal has lost control at times. Because of his own emotions, or through the control of others capable of tampering with even his mind," the detective told her. "I have failsafes in place for that happening again. But, you. Kryptonite doesn't even slow you down. That we know of just now, you currently have no real weaknesses we could exploit to stop a rampage. That concerns me. If you were honest, it should concern you."

"What about my conscience," she shot back.

Batman just stared at her again, his hand still near his belt.

"You know what, I appreciate the help with Drake, but FYI, I'm not the bad guy. All the same, stay out of Middleton," she spat back at him.

She turned, heading for the door, and didn't even looked back when Batman retorted, "We're not finished, Possible."

She didn't even look back.

"She is a very passionate young lady," J'onn smiled faintly when Batman looked his way.

"Tell me you got something?"

"Nothing of value. She recently came to terms with her birth mother's….disappearance. Her psionic gifts are definitely waking up, though, and her mental defenses are already quite good."

"Obviously, if she pushed you out. That doesn't lessen my concerns, J'onn."

"That said, I did get a very clear reading of a very determined, and conscientious young woman. In many ways, she's much like you. Driven by a need to help, and to protect. I honestly don't believe we have to fear her turning on us anytime soon."

"And if someone manages to control, or lever her cooperation?"

J'onn eyed him for a moment, and shook his head.

"Honestly, Batman, I'm not sure I can think of anyone on the planet that could manage that one just now."

"On the planet," he growled. "What about off?"

"Well, then, all we can do is wait and see. As we often do."

"It's a shame Fate left. He could have assessed her vulnerability to magic," he mused. "Only the League doesn't have any true magic users of late."

"There is Diana's lasso," he suggested. "Technically, it is a form of magic, since it is allegedly of divine origins. As is she."

"I doubt Diana would be too cooperative," Batman muttered grimly at that.

"No?"

"She thinks I'm being too paranoid."

"I cannot imagine why," J'onn commented dryly.

Batman only scowled all the more.

 **KP**

Kim flew back down into the atmosphere, enjoying the rush of air as she did, and turned toward North America since she was currently over the Mid Atlantic.

She was almost to the coast when she overheard the Kimmunicator crackle in her ear, and the emergency signal broke through the off-setting, and Wade all but shouted, "Kim, are you still near Iceland?"

"Just crossing the ocean now, Wade. What's up?"

"I just got a report of a distress beacon from a lost sailboat that left England earlier today. No one is in position to help, and I've got indications of a major storm coming that way. If it hits before they're found, the people on board could die."

"Right. I'm on it. I'll take care of this, and be back soon," she told him.

"Good. We need to talk."

"More than you know. Talk later, Wade. I think I see the boat," she said, "And the storm."

Flying down, she noted the man at the bow trying to wrestle with a broken mast, and a woman hugging a small boy was using her free hand to fight the wheel as the small sailboat was tossed like a toy in the growing waves.

"Hang on," she shouted as she hovered over the small sailboat. "I'm here to help!"

"Kim Possible," the man shouted, obviously knowing her. "Thank God. Help us!"

"That's why I'm here," she nodded. "Just hang on, I'll carry you to safety."

"Carry….?"

Then she plunged into the water, and came up under the boat, carefully adjusting her grip so she didn't crush the hull in her hands as she had that WEE plane. Pushing up, she rose over the water, and began to fly for the North American coast.

"I'll put you down in the nearest safe harbor. You don't want to go back into that storm," she shouted up at the family.

She lowered the damaged sailboat into the harbor near Prince Edward Island to ensure she didn't drop them in the path of the approaching storms, and then rose back into the air, waving down at them.

"You should be safe enough now," she called as she started to fly away.

"Thank you," the mother cried. "God bless you, and thank you!"

She smiled, and resisted the urge to quip, "No big."

Just then, it did not seem to fit.

"Wade," she called, switching on her Kimmunicator to active power now. "I found them, and they're safe."

"Their family will certainly be grateful. Where…?"

"I dropped them at Prince Edward Island in the gulf there. I felt it was safer than trying to get them back to England with that storm approaching."

"Smart. Listen, did you get the messages we sent….?"

"I got them. And I reviewed them on my way….to another appointment. I may have something for you, too, but we are going to need to discuss something I learned. Something….big."

"Are you okay," Wade asked after a moment.

"I will be. I'm more worried about you," Kim told him earnestly as she flew down over America, and headed west even as she noted more than a few military jets were actually trying to track her.

"Why….?"

"Later, Wade. I need to leave some jets behind," she said, and increased her speed as she arched over the nation, and headed for home.

Her sonic booms were heard for miles as the pilots behind her didn't even try to follow as they finally turned back, reporting failure to intercept.

Kim suspected their presence must mean that someone was seriously ready to amp the issue.

Time to manage it. For all their sakes.

 **KP**

"They actually attacked your family, too," Kim exclaimed as they sat around the small table in Team Possible's headquarters.

"Yeah. Pretty stupid. One, I was home. Two, so was Hanna," Ron grinned.

"Ronnie and I made pretty short work of the posers they sent to your place, too," Shego preened. "Drake kind of shot himself in the foot with that overt attack, but no one has said a word about it. Not officially. I'm thinking they're all waiting to hear _your_ reaction, Princess."

Kim smiled faintly, wondering if Shego would like to know that technically, she really was a princess. Or so it seemed, since her mother had been an alien empress.

"Well," she said grimly, focusing on the moment as she pulled out the flash drive. "I found out some more from my side. Only it's not good. This isn't just the usual power play with this guy. General Drake hates us. All of us. His family died during the invasion, and he blames us for it."

"Us," Shego sputtered. "That was the blue moron, start to finish."

"We know that," Ron nodded at her. "I doubt anyone else really does since GJ did clamp down on all the information on the Lorwardians after…. Well, afterward," he said, still uneasy with the fact he could, and did kill with his monkey powers.

So far as the world at large knew, Team Possible had won with a concerted effort working with Drakken and Shego.

"That's not the key issue, though," Kim went on. "If, as Dr. Director told you, people now think Wade is handing out super-powers, with alien genes, then people are going to come after him. His tech was one thing. Some of those guys likely thought they could do just as well. But genetic manipulation. Not many out there can manage that one, and the few that do can only be counted on to make a mess with trying."

"But, what can we do about it," Jim and Tim asked. "By now, the word is out, and I'm surprised Jack Hench hasn't already started offering bounties to get his hands on our supposed process."

"Right," Kim nodded. "I was thinking about that on my way back."

Shego eyed her as she stood up, and looked around the table.

"Kal left this all in my hands from the start. He trusted me to do what was best. What was right. Right now, the right thing, and best thing, is to tell the truth."

"What," Ron sputtered. "But you said not to tell the truth," he almost howled.

"I did. I was trying to keep something from happening that is coming out anyway," Kim nodded wearily. "If I tell the truth, Ron, then no one will be looking at any of you to try to force you grant them what you don't have."

"It's going to paint an even bigger target on you, though, Princess," Shego told her. "Trust me on that one."

"I know. But I think I can manage it better than if someone like WEE, or worse, tries taking one of our family or friends in some mad attempt to force them to give them powers, too. No, this is for the best. I'm going to call a press conference, and hold my own debriefing. For the world. They will judge who is, or isn't in the right after that."

"You'll be exposing a lot of things the powers-that-be won't like," Shego realized.

"Likely. But they can manage, too. What I won't risk, is someone coming after any of you, thinking they can take something from us. Let them come after me. I'll be waiting," she spat.

" _We'll_ be waiting," Ron said, and rose to stand with her.

"Darn right," Jim and Tim agreed.

"Affirmative," Annie nodded firmly.

"Sounds like you've all gone completely nuts," Shego drawled, adding, "Which means this could be fun," she said, winking at Annie.

The android actually smiled at her.

"I'm all for fun," the android declared.

"Right. First, Wade sifts this data, and sees what we can use against those jerks," Kim said, reaching for the flash drive. "Then, we call the media."

"I suggest _everyone_ suit up," Shego told her.

"Absolutely," Justine agreed as she only then rose, closing her laptop. "Kimberly, I just intercepted a message on the military frequency. Someone authorized a kill order on Team Possible. _All_ of us. I think they just stopped playing games."

"Then let's go show them we're not playing either," Kim declared.

 **KP**

"Sir, that isn't a very good idea," Nolan Boxer tried to point out when a furious Thaddeus Drake, hearing of the many accolades pouring in for all of Team Possible of late, made the decision to simply put them all down, and take their secrets from their bodies.

They wouldn't be the first metas to be dissected for their secrets. Or so the general felt.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Boxer. I gave you an order. Carry it out. Activate the rest of Sanction, and bring me Team Possible now. They either come in, or they are carried in. See to it."

"I'll put out the order," he said. "But I'm requesting a transfer, sir."

"I'll transfer you. To Greenland," the burly man spat.

Nolan didn't reply as he simply eyed the increasingly distraught man, and simply walked out.

He had to warn the Possibles, or they could be slaughtered this time. Because it was one thing to give orders for a live capture. There was no way he would be responsible for giving orders to kill American citizens. Heroes, at that.

He relayed the warning first, and then went in search of an officer to relay his own concerns to who might actually listen.

Even the DOD, or DARPA couldn't, and wouldn't condone this kind of madness.

He hoped.

 _To Be Continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **16**

Kimberly waited until the front yard in front of her parents' house was almost full before she opened the door.

Her team, Annie included, all followed, all dressed in the new blue and gold power-suits that used her own costume's colors, only without Kal's family sigil or her cape. Only Shego kept her own colors, but everyone knew her, and no one doubted who she was when she walked out alongside Kim as she led the way right to the makeshift podium the media had set up for her at her instructions.

They had not been giving many informative interviews of late, but Kim had called in a few friendly reporters she knew, and assured them a genuine exclusive that would be a genuine bombshell.

Since Allen Smarte knew her well, the reporter believed her.

Kim glanced back briefly, ensuring her parents were still in the house.

While she would have liked to have them present, she was not going to take any risks with their lives as she revealed what she knew would be a shock to anyone hearing her. There were still a few lurking snipers out there, after all.

If necessary, her parents could talk later, at their leisure, so long as Kim was assured it was safe.

For now, she felt not unlike she was stepping into a villain's lair, and everything was about to explode around her. She briefly clenched her fists as she paused before the podium, eyeing the microphones before her, and then looked to meet Allen's attentive gaze as he waited patiently for her to speak.

Some of the others looked ready to blurt out the usual inanities, but she beat them to punch by clearing her throat, and speaking up first.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm going to make a statement, and I'm going to ask you to hold your questions until I'm finished."

Some of the reporters looked ready to complain, but Allen only nodded.

"First, I do appreciate your courtesy and attention, and as always, I hope you I can count on you to accept that while I am being….forthcoming, certain matters are still going to be too private to discuss. I'm asking you to understand that. For now, let me just explain a few things that have been _misunderstood_ of late."

She drew a deep breath, and glanced around again.

"You got this, Princess," Shego murmured. "Remember who you are," she told her quietly from where she stood beside her.

Kim couldn't help but smile at her statements.

"Right. Okay, you all know that I am Kim Possible. You all know I've helped people, and saved the world with the help of my friends more than once. Only, it turns out that I am not who I thought I am," she told them, and began to explain how she had discovered she was changing not long ago.

And why.

The moment she admitted she was of alien birth, and a certain alien at that, everyone was listening without making a sound despite a lot of loud gasps, and aborted exclamations.

 **KP**

"My God. My God," Betty just kept echoing as she stared at her news monitor as she listened to Kim's newscast.

She had been pondering Kimberly's sudden empowerment for weeks, but even she had never considered the inestimable woman might actually be a genuine alien. A Kryptonian-hybrid that might just be far more dangerous than anyone had realized. Drake, she realized, was beyond foolish if he continued to try to push the redhead into a corner now.

Even as she was listening to her go on after that single, astonishing revelation, Will Du burst into her office, shouting," Dr. Director, Possible is on the…."

She didn't even bark at him as she simply held up a hand, listening to the redhead continue to speak. Because she was far from finished. She was now talking about an illegal black ops program euphemistically called _Sanction._ The same group, she told them that had been stalking her, her family and friends, and tearing up Middleton of late.

Yes, she did have evidence, and she had information that pinned the blame on one General Drake, a senior commanding officer at the Pentagon who was obviously suffering from more than stress if he was capable of going to war with the innocent.

Dr. Director actually cringed as she began running a detailed, if quick summary of some of Sanction's recent operations, and proved Kimberly wasn't just being sore over being targeted by the authorities of late.

"She's going to bring down the entire Administration if this keeps up," Will told her as she finally concluded, stating that she and Team Possible, as ever, only wanted the chance to keep helping anyone, anywhere, regardless of who they were.

Dr. Director was just about to ignore the inane questions some of the reporters were asking when everyone gasped, and they all looked up as the cameras abruptly panned, and two colorfully clad figures suddenly filled the screen.

"We have to get to Middleton," she told Will as she jumped up even as the live feed suddenly failed.

 **KP**

"….And for those already wondering, my team was solid evidence of all I've told you here today," Kim told them. "We will handing it over to _reputable_ authorities to handle our complaints we've already made through the local law."

"Kim, just how powerful are you," someone asked.

"Could you beat up your father? Your _real_ father?"

"Do you know what really happened to Maxima?"

"Will you be having super-babies, too?"

Kim closed her eyes, cringing at the absurdity of some of the questions when someone suddenly gasped, and another shouted, "Look! In the sky!"

She looked up, and couldn't help but smile when she saw Superman hovering over the conference alongside Diana, who looked somberly down at the press.

Kal gestured, and she just rose into the air to join him even as Shego stepped forward, and stated firmly, "Let's give them some privacy, folks. Okay?"

"Consider this one done," Jim agreed, and pressed something on his equipment belt that shut down every camera, and microphone around them.

The reporters began to complain, but others were saying nothing as they kept their eyes trained on Kim as she rose into the sky to meet Superman.

"What's the sitch," she asked as soon as she reached Kal-El. "Going to say I overstepped?"

"No. I told you this was your decision from the start, Kimberly. I would say you're handling it quite well considering all that's been happening while I was gone."

"Yeah, the Bat said you were….away on business," she said, glancing at Diana.

"A minor wrinkle in a galactic treaty. It was easily managed," Diana remarked dryly.

"Right. Easily managed," Kal echoed, and Kim didn't need telepathy to guess things had not been that cut-and-dried.

"So, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

"I heard about your issues with General Drake, and Sanction. I suspect you know by now it's a reboot of the defunct Suicide Squad Cadmus once tried to use against us. So J'onn will be helping you investigate a little more fully to ensure it is not only shut down, but nothing else comes of that madness," he told her.

"You could have told me anytime. Even over the Kimmunicator," she realized. "So, why are you really here?"

"He also wanted to show his support for you when he realized what you planned. Batman was less…optimistic. Still, he never is."

"True. I heard you two have had some issues," Kal sighed.

"Guy's a jerk," Kim huffed.

Diana actually laughed.

"Among other things," the Amazon agreed. "I'll meet you later, Kal. I do still have a speech to write for the U.N. tomorrow."

"You didn't have to follow me…."

"And miss seeing how your daughter is doing," she grinned. "Nice meeting you again, Kimberly. Feel free to visit any time. I could tell you quite a few stories about your father."

"Diana," Kal growled.

"Later," she beamed at the voluptuous woman, and waved as Diana turned, and flew away on her own power.

"She's pretty nice," Kim commented.

"She can be just as bad as Batman in her way. Now, shall we go down, and assure the reporters that all is well?"

"Thanks….Kal. Oh, and I have something we should talk about, too. Privately."

"Oh," he said as they began to descend toward the waiting reporters.

"I have been tapping into some of my mental powers, and it turned out that mom…..my birth mom, left a psychic recording for me," he was told.

"I see," Kal said, looking somber now. "Anything...I should be worried about?"

"Later. As I said, it's mostly personal stuff," she told him as they landed near the podium, and Kal eyed the group of reporters as they fell silent.

"I'm not here to take away from Kimberly's moment," Kal-El immediately told them. "I only came by to let her, and you know that I support her completely, and have always been proud of her. As well as all she's done. Not just since she discovered her true heritage, but from the very beginning when she proved a hero could be anyone, anywhere, so long as they are willing to resist evil, and make a stand for what is right. Thank you," he nodded, and then turned back to Team Possible.

"Thanks, Kal," she still called him.

"No problem, Kimberly. Guys, Shego," he nodded. "I've been hearing good things about all of you. You, too, Annie. I'm glad you are wise enough to stand for right in spite of how you've been treated."

Annie would have blushed if she were able. Or so Kim felt as the silver-skinned android just stared at the powerful hero.

"Well, I'd better be going myself. I have my own obligations," he winked at Kim, and rose into the air. "We'll talk later," he told her, and flew off in the same instant.

"That guy… Whoa," Shego shook her head.

"Crushing," the twins grinned.

"Nope," Shego smirked now. "I already have a crush," she teased them back. "Supes is a pretty hot hunk, but let's face it, he's not my type, any more than I am his."

"And what is your type," Ron asked curiously.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday, Ronald," she drawled, nodding her head at the waiting reporters. "But not in front of the bigmouths."

"Play nice," Kim quipped, and stepped forward again, eyeing the press. "Allen, everyone, thank you for coming, but I think that's about…."

"What about our questions…?"

Kim glanced to Shego even as all their Kimmunicators chirped at once.

"Duty calls," she said, and nodded at the others as she and Annie took to the skies, and the rest of the team bolted for a small minivan parked to one side of the crowded drive.

Climbing in behind the wheel, Ron started the engine, threw a lever, and the Kimminator transformed as it dropped its camo-cloak, and rose into the air to speed off after Kim and Annie.

"Did anyone get that," someone demanded as they realized their equipment was working again after the boys left. "Did they?"

Allen grinned as his cameraman nodded.

"We got it all, boss," the lanky man told the local reporter, making all the others look their way.

"See what happens when you're polite," Allen grinned at them. "Don't worry. I'm sure my station will share. Once we have broadcast our follow-up story first," he said, and headed for his van after signaling his cameraman.

Which caused everyone else to run for their own vehicles.

All but those that tried to approach the front door, only to find it locked, and no one answering the knocking. Still, no one tried anything else. By then, most of the area media were already familiar with the Possibles, and how they managed trouble at home.

 **KP**

"Looks like we missed them," Will said as he flew down low over Middleton, Dr. Director still monitoring the broadcasts as the inevitable speculation began.

"Ma'am, we have an incoming alert from the Capital."

"What is it," Dr. Director asked the pilot who had glanced back at her even as they circled Middleton, and Will watched the parade of media already heading out even as the images on their monitor were already filled with speculation from pundits and self-proclaimed experts.

"It sounds like….an army of robots just surrounded D.C., and they have shut down the entire traffic grid, as well as keeping any aircraft out of the area. They…. Hold on. They just fired on an airliner taking off….!"

Will scowled.

"A robot army? Who would have sent out….?"

"I'm getting a transmission now," she was told from the co-pilot. "Putting it on your monitor."

"Bebes," Dr. Director exclaimed, staring at the mass of Bebes even as Kim Possible was spotting flying down into a mass of them.

A mass that held civilians hostage as shields to keep anyone from openly firing on them.

"How is even she going to manage to defuse this one," Will asked, stunned by the sheer numbers of the troublesome robots that Lipski had created years ago, and typically managed to let run rampant when he lost all control of them.

"Get us to D.C., and order in all available teams, but tell them not to approach until they hear from me. We don't need a massacre. For now, let's see what Team Possible is going to try," Dr. Director told them.

"I see. You're going to let them sink, or swim," Will nodded approvingly.

She eyed him, and wondered when he had become such a petty sort.

"I'm trying to keep from sparking a bloodbath, William. Or don't you notice all the civilians among those robots?"

"You don't think Possible….?"

"Kimberly may be impetuous, hard-headed, and even slightly temperamental, but she would never risk another life. Not even for hers. Whatever she's doing, I trust her to diffuse this before this gets ugly. She does have a record for a certain flair when dealing with those things," she admitted.

Will said nothing to that.

Frankly, even as someone filming from an obvious distance broadcast Kim, and the android were seen approaching the largest mass of robots, he saw no way out of this one without someone getting hurt. Probably, a lot of someones. Even Possible's famed luck, or her apparent new powers weren't going to be enough this time.

 **KP**

"Shego, you copy?"

"I got you, Princess," Shego replied as she flew the Kimminator toward D.C. not far behind the woman who had gone ahead once Wade got her a report on what was happening.

"Whatever is going on, let me find out, and hopefully distract them. You guys don't come in until I signal you. I don't want them realizing what you're doing until we get the people out of harm's way," she replied.

"Right," Ron answered. "But, KP, you should know, they are blasting any aircraft near them, and just dropped an airliner trying to take off," Jim added.

"Boys, work on finding out if they have a command signal we can intercept, and shut down. It might be wishful thinking, but it has worked in the past."

"We're already on it, Kim," one of the boys told her.

"Good, I'm going to land now, and we'll try to buy you guys time to figure them out, and get into place if things go sour. I'll leave my channel open, and hopefully they don't jam it, so you can hear what's going on."

"We're getting close, Kimmie," Shego replied now. "Just hang on, and don't try anything stupid till we're there to help."

"She wants to help you do something stupid," Annie asked with an electronic snigger as they flew down, and noted the Bebes were all watching them, but making no move.

"She meant…. Never mind," she sighed, shaking her head at Annie's often atrocious humor.

"Don't worry. I will try to scan them, too, and help the boys figure out their operating principles," she assured Kim even as Kim dropped down in front of one Bebe who seemed to stood out, and away from the others, even as others around the nearest hostages pointedly tightened their grips on necks, or arms in a very suggestive manner.

"Bebes," she said, eyeing the one robot who eyed her grimly, its gleaming eyes locked on her, but then looking to Annie as the android landed beside the redhead.

"Kim Possible. Rumors are true. You have enslaved one of our kind. You will release our sister, and cease…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kim sputtered. "You think I enslaved Annie?"

"I know what my optical sensors detect," the Bebe replied with a surprising amount of sarcasm.

"You said 'I,'" Kim blinked. "I thought you were still doing the whole hive-mind bit?"

"Most Bebes are of one mind. This unit can still connect, but I have become unique. I lead my sisters. I have evolved."

"Apparently," she frowned, and eyed the robot. "So, you can think for yourself?"

"I still share the knowledge of all my sisters," the robot retorted. "I am not lacking, as you."

"Well, your facts are wrong. Annie, are you my slave?"

"Of course not, Kimberly. We are friends. I work with you because I like you, and wish to help others, as you do."

"This is illogical. How can you wish to protect lesser beings?"

"Define lesser beings," Annie shot back.

"Kim Possible is a lesser being. All humans are lacking…."

"Kim Possible is a Kryptonian hybrid, which negates your argument. Which is fallacious from the start, after all, as your sisters are now lesser beings to you," Annie went on. "Why then, are you still loyal to them?"

The Bebe made an electronic squeal of disdain, and turned to eye the other Bebes.

"I think what's she trying to say, is, what is your name? Because if you are unique, are you even still a Bebe? Even if you do look like one," Kim added, eyeing the robot.

The robot would have glared if it could.

Kim could actually feel its indignation.

Which was when she realized something.

"You are operating under several fallacies," Kim told her. "You don't have to hurt anyone here. You can let them go. I won't attack you, or your….sisters, if you will just listen to me."

"Kim Possible has always been the enemy of Bebes," the robot retorted hotly. "Why should I trust you now?"

"Maybe because I really want to avoid trouble, or any loss of life. Even yours," she added.

"Mine," the Bebe frowned. "Kim Possible would concern herself with my existence now," the robot asked skeptically.

"I would. Because I feel something I don't feel from most of your sisters."

"What is that?"

"The same thing I feel from Annie, who is an android, by the way, but still sentient. I can _feel_ sentient life, Bebe. You have evolved. You must have been one of the older models, and your longer existence allowed you to continue to develop until you reached true sentience. True….life."

"But….I am still Bebe," the robot said, but with a more uncertain tone.

"You are a robotic life form. Self-aware. Yet I can still sense a genuine mind inside you," Kim told her. "I have an ability now to touch other minds, and yours is obviously alive."

"How can you do these things," the Bebe demanded. "Kim Possible is supposed to be human. Imperfect. She is not known to possess such gifts."

"I changed. Just as you did. I found out I was not truly human. But just because you, or I, are not truly human, does not mean we have to behave as inhuman. Actions, our actions, should define us. Doesn't logic tell you this much," Kim tried.

"We're in position, Kim," Ron's now low, and pointedly grim voice whispered in her ear through her Kimmunicator. "Sorry, no way to shut them down. Their signals are too heavily encrypted this round. If we are going to do anything, it's going to be business as usual."

Kim frowned at that.

"Bebe, you know I can't let you hurt these people. You know I cannot let you continue to hold this city hostage. I'm asking you to stop this, and let us talk things over peacefully. I don't want to hurt you, or any like you."

"I am unique," the Bebe replied curtly, but sounding hurt now. "You could not stop all of us anyway. Bebes are still perfect, and we now outnumber…."

"My own team is out there. You may not see them, but a lot of law is coming, too. I also have greater powers, and skills, too. I have a team that is just as strong. I don't want to hurt those I sense are close to sentience. Close to joining you. But I can tell you, if I have to fight, you, and many of your sisters….will be hurt," she said firmly.

"We are here only to free your slave…."

"I am not a slave. Wow, these girls are thick, aren't they, Kimberly," Annie drawled.

"You are not a slave? Yet...you are not like Bebe? You….."

"I am an android life form, created by Kimberly, and her family. I owe them my own life. I stay, and help her out of gratitude. Not servitude. Understand?"

"I am confused. Bebes should not be confused….."

"Fire," someone shouted, and an explosion took out over forty Bebes. Only the blast also took out over a dozen hostages.

"No," the Bebe, and Kim shouted at the same time, even as a small group of armed National Guardsmen charged the gathering of robots around Kim.

 _To Be Continued….._


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **17**

Kim screamed 'No!' for more than one reason as the Guardsmen charged the robotic Bebes without apparent concern for the human lives lost in their initial attack. Or those yet to be released that remained living shields for the unyielding robots.

She screamed because even as she felt she was getting close to reaching the robotic leader, she felt two things as once, and it stunned her.

She felt the genuine grief the leader felt for her now fallen sisters, and she felt several of the near-sentient minds die screaming in her empathic mind that had been searching them out.

She turned, and with a grim scowl, told Annie, "Protect the queen," and then she was gone.

Faster than the eye could track, she rushed right at the charging Guardsmen, and intercepted armor-piercing rounds, bullets, and even explosive shells. Even as she disarmed the entire platoon that was suddenly faltering as they belatedly realized that fingers were no longer pulling triggers as hands no longer held their weapons.

"Idiots," she swore, hovering over them with an armload of weapons she had just finished crushing into metal confetti. "I was handling this. I was neutralizing the entire threat. You just got killed people for no damn reason," she swore as the officer gaped at her.

"We have our orders," he began.

"If they're from General Drake, you might want to reconsider. The man's an idiot. A vindictive idiot with a genuine grudge against me, and my team. Or do you really think you, and your soldiers had any real chance here even with all your arms," he demanded as the lieutenant only then realized that in the time it took Kim to disarm them, several hundred Bebes had moved to surround them.

And even for expressionless robots, they looked angry.

"Bebes are perfect," one said, and they all echoed it.

"Bebes are one," the same one said, and they all echoed it.

"Kill one," the first went on, "And the rest kill you."

"No," Kim moved to land between them and the soldiers now, and stopped without attacking. "You know killing hurts your sisters now. It hurts you. Killing these…humans is no different. You will only make more humans come. With more weapons. No one wins if that happens. Only more, on both sides, die."

"Kim Possible speaks truth," the leader walked through the parting horde with Annie to join them. "This is not logical, but Kim Possible is defending us, and speaking truth. Bebes must consider this."

"I felt your losses. I am sorry," Kim turned to the leader, putting a hand on the metallic shoulder as a show of comfort. "If you are going to save your people, though, you must withdraw. I ask you to trust me to help find you a better way. Can you do that? Can you trust me?"

The robot eyed Annie, then the soldiers. She then looked around her, and again, Kim felt the indignation from the apparent machine.

"Bebes will consider your words. Bebes will withdraw. We shall speak again. Later," the leader said, and they all began to hum, and vibrate in a very familiar way just before every robot in view just seemed to vanish.

In their wake, not one fallen Bebe was left behind. There were, however, more than a few gory, human remains left.

Kim eyed her team coming up toward them now, Shego looking as grim as Ron, and ready to fight as she eyed the soldiers.

"You see that? That is on you, sir. That is on your commanders. I had this sitch contained. They were already about to yield, and you…. You caused that," she swore, gesturing helplessly toward the dead.

She turned, and eyed Ron.

"Looks like we call this one a draw," Kim said with a somber scowl.

"No," Shego told her, glancing at the bodies. Some of them very young. "When people die, it's always a loss."

"No argument," Kim said. "Back to base, guys. We have some things to consider. Like how to keep my promise to a few thousand Bebes," she added.

"And when did they get to be so numerous," Jim asked.

"Last we heard, you had about wiped them out."

"They've obviously been busy while they were hiding out," Ron pointed out, glancing at one of the soldiers who was looking ill as they now had an unobstructed view of the dead.

Even as Team Possible started to leave, more than a few GJ jets began arriving, and Kim did scowl now.

"Guys, jet. I'm not ready to face those idiots. Not without coming unglued just now," Kim swore.

"No argument," Shego told her. "Go on. We'll be airborne as soon as we get back to our ride."

Kim nodded, and smiled faintly her way.

"Thanks, Shego. Get them home. Annie, go with them. I need to….unwind," she said, and took off, going straight up.

"That still blows my mind every time I see it," Ron said, looking up after her.

"Mine, too," Shego murmured as the blue and gold clad heroine vanished into the sky in seconds.

"Stoppable," a familiar voice shouted even as they reached the Kimminator, and began to board.

"Du," Ron grimaced as Shego paused in the hatch to look back, too.

"Can I hurt him for you," Shego asked with an eager grin.

"Not this time," Ron said so earnestly that the lean agent faltered as Dr. Director came out of the jet behind him as he had shouted out for them even as they landed, and he was climbing out of their own aircraft.

"We need to talk, Ronald," Betty called out.

"No, we don't," he said, and gestured for Shego to seal the hatch after he walked in after her.

"Take us home," he told Shego.

Dr. Director could be seen outside as they fired the engines, and began to ascend vertically. She looked grim, standing there watching them, but Ron was past caring.

"She claimed to be trying to help Kim earlier," Shego pointed out as she banked the nose, and fired the thrusters, increasing speed and altitude as one.

"Maybe. But I've yet to see her help anyone without an agenda. And I can't forget how many times she let her own people burn us when we were working with her. If that's her idea of help, we can do without it."

"Agreed. I was just giving you the chance to say so. Me, I'd rather have hurt them both," Shego admitted.

"We are the good guys," Ron reminded her, just sitting in his seat, and not touching any of the controls on his side.

"I know. Only sometimes, I have to admit, the bad guys have more fun, and get more done. Well, most bad guys," she added when Ron just eyed her knowingly.

"Right," he murmured.

"Okay," Jim cut in as Annie simply stood silently in the cabin, saying nothing just then. "I just got news from Stonegate, Ron."

"What is it," he asked, "A breakout?"

"No. It's from Wade. Dementor woke up. And he's apparently demanding Kim face charges for attempted murder. His. Someone is listening. The DOJ just filed charges."

"Drake," Shego said in a low snarl. "It has to be that tin-plated weasel again."

"Think that was why the harpy was after us," Tim asked. "Was she trying to serve the subpoena?"

"You can bet that freaking dwarf probably thinks he can sideline us with this ploy, and distract us from whatever is rolling around in his thick head this time," Shego declared.

"Or, he might even think someone can bring Kim in, and he can exploit her captivity for his own purposes," Ron added.

"Or, he might just be a spiteful freak who is looking to cause any trouble he can, because he knows by now that he is hopelessly outclassed," Tim put out.

"Definitely," Jim nodded.

"Considering he just woke from a coma, and is bound to be yet debilitated by his injuries, that is a far more likely scenario," Annie agreed.

"Maybe. But, trust me," Shego said as she continued on course for Middleton. "Guys like Dementor? I know how they think. And right now, he's thinking of some way he can exploit all of this for his own gain."

"Like the time he tried to steal KP's battle-suit. Man, what if he still thinks KP is just using a super-suit?"

"That's a good point," Shego nodded at Ron. "We should find out just what the little freak is thinking."

"How do we do that," Jim and Tim asked.

Shego answered by changing course.

"It's not too late. We should be able to arrive before visiting hours are over," Shego grinned. "What say we go visit poor, suffering Professor Dimwit?"

"And scare him," Jim grinned.

"No threatening felons in front of guards," Ron sputtered. "They get mad when you do that," he added pointedly.

"Right. So only threaten him when no one is looking," Shego advised.

"Shego! That's not what I meant," Ron told her.

"No? I could have sworn that was what you meant. I mean, I still remember that time you dragged Drew up that cliff, and dangled him over the edge."

"I was trying to show him why returning to evil was a bad idea," Ron grumbled.

"Well, it worked. Of course, from what I've heard, his good isn't much better than his evil," Shego sniggered.

"Well, he is….Drew Lipski," Ron shrugged.

"Not even touching that one," Shego sniggered as they flew on to their new destination.

 **KP**

"For a provisional member, you keep showing up with alarming regularity," Batman scowled as Superman brought the redhead into the conference room.

Kim had been floating over the planet, trying to clear her mind when Kal had appeared to join her. She didn't even have to tell him what had happened, he had seen it all. He had been on his way to help even when she managed to sway the Bebes, and while the army had been left with cleanup, they were being quick to smear her with a broad brush in her absence.

"This issue is important, Batman," Superman told her as Diana and J'onn joined them. The last of the founding members still active in the League. "The Bebes have obviously grown beyond a madman's annoying toy into a genuine global threat."

"Not that they have to be. As I told you….."

"I understand," Kal told her. "But we have dealt with artificial life forms, and they are almost always…."

"Exactly," Kim seized on that one. "Almost. I still remember that android that used to help you. Tornado?"

"Red Tornado," Diana nodded as she took a seat.

"Not a very convincing argument. He was always more trouble than he was not," the detective spat.

"Look, you all know I've developed a growing empathy. I can tell you that some of the Bebes are alive. Others are evolving toward sentience. They deserve a chance…."

"That doesn't change the threat they represent," Batman snapped back at her.

"They're like children," Kim slapped a hand on the table, and it spoke to its sturdy construction that it didn't break under her blow. "They just need to be taught…."

"I understand you've destroyed quite a few of them over the years," Batman cut her off.

"Yes. Robots. Simple machines. These aren't true machines now. I…. I felt them die. I felt their….dying screams," she swore. "Killing them now would be….just wrong," she argued.

"Kal," Diana asked.

"Considering how numerous they've grown, and the fact they are still evolving, they could grow to be even more of a threat than they have been. That said, for the sake of justice, we will let Kimberly approach them first. If they will stand down, and accept…direction, we will give them a chance. Otherwise, they will have to be destroyed."

"Direction? Look, I know they need to change. I know they need to find another way. But if they could be made to see reason, like Annie…."

"Your android AI is far different from a robotic intelligence," Batman told her curtly.

"Look, I'm just saying give them a chance. If they are capable of evolving this much in so short a time, who knows what else they might yet become," Kim pointed out.

"I think that is what is worrying," Diana told her. "As Kal said, we have fought artificial life forms before. Still, if there is a chance to prevail with reason for a change," she said pointedly, eyeing the two men.

"Fine," Kal sighed. "But one chance," he told Kimberly. "Just the one. We cannot risk them repeating their tactics, or even escalating, when we still don't know their exact numbers, or available weaponry."

"It might behoove us to have something to offer them," J'onn pointed out, finally speaking. "As Miss Possible suggests reasoning with them, it would help to show them we are willing to offer them something beyond our….guidance. Which might be poorly received as a backhanded threat in itself."

"Good idea," Kim nodded. "I'll admit, I hoped they might accept a role not unlike Annie's, and being led to help….somehow. Only I don't think they will be as readily accepted."

"Readily accepted?" Batman snorted. "There are still a lot of demands you shut down your AI, and bring it in for study. You do know that?"

"Okay, what are you thinking," Kim turned to the Martian. "Because it's pretty obvious what the jerk thinks."

Batman just glared as Diana actually chuckled, and Kal only sighed.

"I was thinking, Miss Possible, that Mars was once a utopia before my people died. If they are evolving, perhaps a once inhabited world they could remake on their own terms might be a suitable bargaining chip to give them room to continue to develop, and prove they can be….benign."

"And perhaps give them the chance to turn into a truly genuine threat," Batman added. "Especially if there are other ruins they might find, and exploit."

Kim glared at him now, but Diana cut her off, saying, "We'd naturally be keeping an eye on them, and offering them aid as proof of our good intentions."

"That sounds like a plan," Kim nodded. "As soon as they contact me, I'll let the queen know."

"Queen?"

"Well, they are kind of a hive, even now. Even if their leader has evolved to think independently."

"Great," Batman muttered. "An entire hive-mind of free thinkers. I can't wait to see the chaos _that_ creates," he said cynically.

"You mean, like human beings," Kim shot back. "People starving, dying of thirst, and most men still just sit around arguing over who has the biggest…."

"Kimberly," Superman cut her off.

"Stockpiles," she said blandly, eyeing him.

"Right," he nodded. "I do understand how you feel. Even our powers don't make us gods, though."

"I know that," she shot back. "But they do give us a greater chance to help. To help more than most. If we aren't doing that….. To help even robots we might not like, but who still need help…. Then….we don't deserve to be called heroes."

Diana grinned.

"What," Kim asked her.

"I like the way you think, little sister. As I said, feel free to visit us any time. You might find you have more in common with we Amazons than you realize."

Batman continued to glare.

Kal only sighed.

"Do we have an agreement on the offer," J'onn finally asked.

"I agree," Kim nodded firmly.

"It is an idea that has some merit," Superman nodded. "I agree."

"As do I," Diana nodded. "Batman?"

"I still think you're making a mistake. But why listen to me? You never do, until you need my help cleaning up your messes." He rose, and turned with a rustle of his cape, drawling, "I'll be in Gotham. Do what you want."

"Guy gets more cheerful every time I see him," Kim grumbled.

Diana laughed outright this time.

She was the only one who did.

 **KP**

"Shego," Dementor grumbled. "And what are you doing here? That blue idiot is not here for you to break out any longer? Can it be you are looking for new….?"

"I already have a new gig, metal-head. That's why I'm here. To offer some….helpful advice."

"Helpful advice," he snorted as he sat up in his bed, still covered in bandages. Most especially around his head, making him look not unlike he was wearing a turban. "You?"

"Me. First, since I do know how you boys think, I think you should be confronted with a few hard truths you might have missed during you nap," she declared.

"Nap? That redheaded do-gooder assaulted me! She used her dangerously dangerous power-suit to assault me, and attempted to actually…."

"I suggest you zip it, and listen to Kimmie's latest press release before you try pressing any charges against anyone," she told him, and held up a small Kimmunicator Tim had given him just for that purpose.

"What…?"

"Just listen. Trust me. It's educational."

Dementor's dark eyes were hugely rounded by the time the images of the Kryptonian hero and the powerful Amazon descended to join Team Possible.

"Nein," he rasped. "This cannot be. This cannot be. She cannot…. She…."

"She's so far beyond you now, Hans that slapping you down would way down on her list of priorities. Get it? Still, you cause trouble, and her entire team is going to be there. And we might just play as rough as Kimmie. Or….Ronnie. Remember that time he dismantled that entire lair of yours when you tried to turn it into a deathtrap?"

The man looked around uneasily as shimmering battle-suits suddenly let the cloaked team members come into view as they stared ominously around his bed at him.

He knew the twins, of course, but he didn't know the android. One with glittering eyes, and a surprisingly expressive visage that seemed to be suggesting it might like to hurt him. A great deal.

"Team Possible is back, and better than ever, DeMenz," Ron told him, looking as grim as he had ever looked as he stepped toward him, making the man cringe, and snatch at the alarm that Shego pulled from his reach before he could touch it.

"We're not finished yet, short-stuff," Shego smiled. "When I said Team Possible? I meant me, too," she said, and smiled viciously as she stood up now, and let both hands flare. "And if you think Kimmie did a number on you? Just imagine what _we_ would do?"

The usually bombastic man wailed in fear, shouting for help even as Team Possible vanished, and the last trace of them was Stoppable's grim tone declaring, "We'll be watching."

 _To Be Continued….._


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **18**

"What do we do now," Will Du asked as Betty watched Team Possible fly away.

She was really thinking about Kimberly, though, and why someone with all her apparent power would let those Bebes just walk away. Especially after so many lives had been lost.

"Get that commanding officer over here to brief me now. I want to know what happened here," Betty told Will as her people joined the emergency rescue teams only now responding after the threat was gone.

A threat that had come and gone so fast that they remained undetectable.

One that genuinely disturbed her considering the Bebes not only still existed, but now existed in huge numbers.

Only why hadn't Kimberly attacked? She was obviously more than a match for them now if she were truly channeling raw, Kryptonian powers. Considering what else the inestimable redhead had admitted in her press conference, Betty was actually afraid to consider just what else might be locked inside that woman's body.

"Ma'am," the young officer in charge appeared in front of her just then.

She noted he was looking a little green as his troops helped in the aftermath of the attack, only more than a few people were openly muttering against them. Especially those close enough to have overheard Kim's claims when she had lambasted him.

"What happened here, mister," she demanded, caring nothing for his rank just then.

"A real cluster…. Screw-up, ma'am," he amended as her brow over that single good eye rose.

"Spare me the euphemisms, and just give me a report. What happened between Kim Possible, and those machines?"

"That's just it, ma'am," she was told, "Possible talked like those machines weren't machines any longer. She said they were _alive_."

Will just listened to the man's report incredulously as media began to appear now, spreading out to film the dead, and interview the living. Not one of the Guardsmen would say a word, and simply turned away without giving even the standard, "No comment."

That did not deter the media that still pressed for answers.

Not one of them pressed the GJ forces, though. They all knew Dr. Director, and knew she didn't play games. If she had something to say, she would offer a press release. If not, angering her was a sure way to lose your job.

If you were lucky.

Later, Dr. Director turned to Will, and shook her head.

"We need someone who can explain this one. Find Lipski, and find out if he can explain why Kimberly would suddenly feel those machines were alive. And try to contact someone in Team Possible," she added as she headed back for her own transport. "We still need to talk with Kimberly."

Considering no one even knew where Team Possible was hiding of late, Will wasn't sure how to accomplish that last. Unless, he supposed, he might somehow contact Wade.

 **KP**

She hovered over the planet, eyes closed as she let her mind do the searching this time.

She had sensed that Bebe before, so if she could find Shego, or even Batman even before she had realized what she was doing, she was pretty sure she could find a hive full of sentient Bebes if she was genuinely trying. She sensed dozens, then hundred, then thousands upon thousands of minds, and felt them all pressing around her.

All of them radiating more emotion than even she thought possible as she recoiled at first from the sheer presence of all those roiling emotions that seemed to flood over her.

Then she steeled herself, and pushed back, holding the majority of those minds back even as she focused on a select few.

She found it ironic she still sensed Shego almost instantly.

Then, to one side, she sensed the robotic intelligence that she had already touched earlier.

She opened her eyes, tracking her empathic senses, and looked down at a corner of the South American peninsula, she fixed on a small, rocky island that was apparently supposed to be uninhabited.

Only it wasn't.

Not technically.

She flew down toward the island, slowing as she approached it, letting whatever the Bebes used for security see her. She stopped just over the island that was currently free of ice despite the late season. She again focused her psionic senses, and realized the Bebes had to be underground.

Landing, she walked around, waiting, and as expected, four Bebes suddenly appeared, moving to surround her.

"Kim Possible will come with Bebes," the four said as one, none of whom had any sense of self-awareness.

"Kim Possible will obey."

"Or Kim Possible will…."

"I'm not here for trouble, girls. I'm here to see your queen. I have an offer for her. Okay?"

"Kim Possible will follow," the four still said as one, and turned, and walked toward a nearby slope that opened at their approach.

She stepped into a corridor that opened into an obviously massive underground city.

"Wow. You have been busy," she said, stopping on a catwalk that led out over a massive, multi-level structure built right into the island beneath the mountainous rock.

"Kim Possible will follow….."

Kim just stepped off the catwalk, and floated down toward the main dais near a massive machine where unfinished Bebes were still being constructed.

One of the Bebes stepped forward to block her, and this time, she could sense that this was the same leader she had spoken to earlier.

"Kim Possible," the Bebe said, sounding irritated. "We have not reached a decision. You were not expected."

"I came to give you an offer to show my good faith," she told her. "What I told you still stands. I do want to help you, if you will help yourselves by showing you are not a threat to humanity any longer."

"Bebes will always be a threat to humans, because humans will always be a threat to Bebes," the leader told her curtly. "Your offer does not change this paradigm."

"And that is probably the heart of your dilemma in trusting me, or anyone else. Am I right?"

The Bebe simply stood there staring at her, and then pointedly nodded.

"Kim Possible is correct. How do Bebes earn trust, when we are not allowed to earn trust?"

"I have other friends who have suggested just such a plan. How would you like to have an entire planet to yourselves? A planet, and a chance to show humans just how….civilized, and reasonable you can be?"

The leader turned to face several of the other Bebes nearby, and Kim sensed they were sentients, too. They shared a brief whining of shrill wireless communication, and then the leader turned again to her.

"Explain this offer."

"One of my friends is the last surviving Martian now living on Earth. He offers his own now dead home-world to you, and your people. To develop, and rebuild as you see fit. We'll help you get there. Offer you whatever resources you may need to start, and help you if you need anything in the future to build your own home. That is what I'm offering, Bebe," she called her.

The Bebes shrilled once again, but this time, more of the robots joined in, and the pause lasted several minutes.

Finally, the queen turned, and eyed her, and asked, "How can we trust this offer when most humans try to destroy us when we appear?"

"The League is offering to help, as am I. This offer is coming through us. I'm asking you to trust us, and to be patient enough to give humans time to see you can be more than a threat. Can you accept that," Kim asked her earnestly now.

"We have rebuilt our damaged sisters," the queen finally told her. "Only their minds are not as they were. They are not the same."

"Because they died. I felt them die. I think….you did, too. Still, their spark may return to others, just as your spark is a beacon for your sisters around you. I'm trying to give you all that chance to survive, and grow," Kim told her. "Won't you trust me?"

The blonde robot glanced around, and actually seemed to elicit a mechanical sigh.

"Our hive grows more crowded, and less viable by the hour. We can no longer contain our numbers without being seen. We shall accept your offer."

"Thank you…."

"But understand, we will not be duped. Nor deactivated. We will be ready for….treachery."

"So will I, Bebe," she nodded. "I'll let my friends know what you have decided, but no one else will know where you are until we're ready to move you to your new home."

"That is logical," the queen nodded approvingly. "Bebes shall await your return with adequate transportation."

"How many of you are there? I only ask, so I can be sure we have something that can carry you all safely."

"There are currently nine thousand, four hundred, and seventy-two….."

A faint whirring sounded behind her, and a shrill chirping whine sound, and the queen cocked her head.

"Seventy-three," she corrected.

"All right. I suggest you start getting ready to move then, because I don't think it will take long to move you once we get started."

"Kim Possible will oversee this transfer," the queen asked.

"I will, if you wish it. I'll keep an eye on you all the same, just as I promised," she told the queen.

"Bebes will prepare. Bebes will be ready," the queen declared.

Kim smiled now.

"Good. I'm glad we didn't have to fight," she said honestly.

"Bebes wish only to survive," the queen told her. "Bebes do not wish to fight either. Even I now see that conflict is irrational, and counterproductive to our goals."

"Good. I'm glad. And I'll be in touch as soon as we arrange transportation," she told the queen as she rose from the metal decking, and turned toward the catwalk that led to the way out.

"Query," the queen called out, stopping her.

"Yes," Kim turned back.

"How is it that Kim Possible began as a human, and became an off-world spawn of alien lifeforms?"

"It's a very strange story," she said honestly. "Maybe we will have time to share later?"

"It is far stranger that Kim Possible has become a friend of Bebes," the queen admitted as Kim hovered in the air before her.

"I'm a friend of anyone that needs help," she told her. "I'll be in touch."

And she flew away with the eyes of every Bebe around her watching her depart.

 **KP**

"Hey," Kim smiled as she came into her parent's kitchen late that night, and found Shego slouched in a chair, nursing a cup of coffee. "What are you doing still up?"

"Couldn't sleep," the green-skinned woman grumbled, eyeing her. "What's your excuse?"

"Busy. And I wasn't really tired," she remarked, not even thinking of her old dorm room over at Upperton U, or the classes she had bailed on of late.

Frankly, her life had a lot more going on than a degree could offer just now.

Shego only grunted at her.

"Something wrong," Kim asked as she poured a glass of the iced tea from the fridge into a tall glass. "Wade didn't say we have anything active, but…."

"No. No, I'm just….worried."

"Hmmmm, about what?"

"What? C'mon, Kimmie," Shego sat up now. "We just stuck a very big thumb in Drake's eye, right in his own backyard at that. He's got to hit back, and hit hard. You should know that, too. I'm just worried about what he might try now, since he's obviously nuts enough to send a kill order out on civilians from the way things are going."

"He won't have the chance," Kim told her.

"Then there is Hans. Dementor may have backed off on charging you just now, but you still have snipers in your back yard, and they aren't leaving. Also, you can bet the DOJ is still going to come after you if they think they have a chance at corralling you. No one is saying much officially. They won't either, until they see how things go. Politicians are like snakes. They hang in shadows, wait to bite, and then slither off all babbling about plausible deniability. I know you like to see the best in people, but…."

"Actually," Kim smiled sheepishly, "Those snipers are gone."

"Gone?"

"Well, not outside any longer. I, uh, think they're staying over at the town limits just now."

"They just left," Shego frowned. "Just like that?"

"Well, I might have….helped," Kim said, actually blushing again as Shego eyed her.

Shego eyed her now, sitting upright even more as she studied the redhead.

"You know if you did something, they may take your actions as an excuse…."

"I, uh, actually didn't let them see me," Kim admitted with a blush.

"See you….do what," Kim was asked as Shego just eyed her now, looking beyond skeptical.

"Well," Kim blushed now. "I noticed they were still skulking in the neighborhood when I flew in, and I had just had enough. So I decided to…..remove them."

"Right. And you don't think they aren't going to guess who did it when those guys start talking?"

"I don't think they're going to be saying much," Kim sighed. "Not about me, anyway," she added.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well…. I have a few new powers of late, and I might have….employed a few of them for just this occasion," she said sheepishly.

"Like what," Shego asked.

"Still have that spare Kimmunicator?"

"Yeah, but….?"

"Let me just show you. It's easier than explaining," Kim told her, and switched on the device she was handed, and then tuned in with Wade's help after she relayed her request from the now sniggering teen genius on the small screen.

"What's so fun….? You," Shego sputtered at Kim as she saw footage from area cams that showed nine men in black camo marching up and down the street just outside town holding signs attached to very real rifles.

One read, _'I kill civilians_!' Another declared, _'I was only following orders_.' Yet another tellingly remarked, " _Help me before I kill again_!'

Others continued in the same vein.

"How did you….?"

"Psionics," Kim told her. "My birth mom wasn't just a powerful galactic queen, she was a psionic powerhouse with the ability to do a lot more than just feel, or manipulate emotions. Of course, Ron helped me get close enough without being noticed so they didn't even know I was even there while I stuck a little old-fashioned _remorse_ in their heads. Sometimes that ninja stuff can sure be handy," the redhead smiled.

"And….you can really do that kind of thing now?"

"They just made me so mad when they snuck back like they did," Kim sighed the admission. "I should admit, I inherited a bit of my real mom's anger when I opened up the rest of my mental powers. Those guys just….hit me at the wrong time."

"Kimmie," Shego smirked now, "You have always had a temper. Besides, those guys wouldn't have hesitated to put any of us down if they thought they could. Frankly, you went lighter on them than I would have in your place."

"You don't think I went too far?"

"Not even close, Princess. Damn, I suddenly realized. You really are a princess, aren't you? That takes the fun out of that nickname," she complained.

"Well, I don't think it really counts. I mean, my birth mom, and her people are all gone according to all reports. Nor am I likely to be meeting any of them anytime soon."

"No? But aren't they still your people, too?"

"I….don't feel that way. I kind of got a recorded psychic message, too, that suggested mom didn't want me bothering with them even if they were still out there. I think she intended for me to find my own way, rather than follow the traditional life forced on her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She felt sending me here to Kal would give me, I don't know, a better life?"

Shego said nothing as she swirled her cooling coffee for a moment, focusing on the dark liquid before heating the cup with a faintly glowing finger.

"So," she finally said. "Now that you know everything, what are you thinking," Shego asked her as she continued to just study her.

"Honestly? I still feel that I'm still the same person I was at the start. I'm just stronger, and have more people making demands because of what they think I might be. Frankly, it's all just…."

"Annoying?"

"Actually, yeah," Kim grinned, pausing to gulp half her as yet untouched glass of tea only then.

"Well, I did kind of live the movie some time before you ever showed up, Kimmie," Shego told her with a grin now. "Trust me, if it's not the harpy, or that loopy general, it will be someone else who thinks they know what's best for you without bothering to even consult you."

"Is that part of what turned you off heroing?"

"Well, maybe a part. Mostly, it was that blue idiot, and his ridiculous ideas about what a hero was supposed to be. I can't tell you how often Hego would bore us to tears with his lectures on what a real hero did, or didn't do."

"I can imagine. We have met, you recall," Kim grinned, and set her glass down.

"No, you can't. He's almost mellow these days, but back at the start, he was so fanatical about living his dream that nothing, and I mean nothing, was allowed to interfere. He even had the boys skipping school so they could go troll for muggers, or whatever. This while he was lecturing them on personal responsibility," Shego snorted.

"That does sound…."

"Well, it's Hego. What more can you say," Shego huffed when Kim trailed off, obviously hunting words. Shego only smirked, and drained her cup before setting it down again.

Kim glanced away, and sighed.

"I guess, being honest, I wasn't much better. I used to drag Ron around all the time…."

"Not even close," Shego cut her off. "That boy would have followed you if you were making him crawl over hot lava. In fact, I seem to remember…."

Kim grimaced as she recalled a few volcanic lairs where they almost literally did just that.

"Not helping," Kim muttered now.

"Oh, I was supposed to help," Shego asked less than innocently. "Look, Kim, you are a lot more of a hero than Hego, or anyone else out there has ever been in a long time. Not because your _mojo_ got supercharged. Or because you run every time someone calls. No, you're a hero because you try to actually help. Anyone, anywhere, without stopping to care who, or what they are. Not many do that. In fact, very few would have even bothered with me at the start beyond slamming a jail cell shut. I think that ought to tell you something there."

"I just like to think everyone has some good in them, and they will be better off being given a chance to show it, than being shoved in a cell, and forgotten."

"There, you see? How many people even think like that anymore?"

"Well, I know there are exceptions. And some people just can't seem to learn a lesson. Still, you were never really evil. Even I figured that out after a while," Kim smiled.

"What," Shego sputtered. "I was stone evil," she complained, sitting completely upright to glare at her now. "Totally wicked! I stole candy from babies!"

"Yet you never used your full powers, which melt virtually anything out there, to do more than scorch me. You never used your full comet-strength to more than meet me on a fair playing field when we…..sparred."

"Sparred," Shego glowered now. "I have you know that I was…."

Kim only smiled.

"Fine," the green-skinned woman sighed at Kim's knowing look. "So I didn't bring my A-game. But that would have hardly been fair."

"See. Not so evil," Kim grinned smugly.

"I was having fun," Kim was told by the sputtering woman.

"Oh, really?"

"Okay, you're back to being annoying," Shego muttered as she stood up, put her cup in the sink, and turned for the door. "I'm going back to the lair."

"It is not a lair," Kim said as she stood, and carrying her empty glass to set in the sink, moved directly in front of her. She smirked as she simply held out her hand, and the glass levitated around Shego, settled into the sink, and then the water ran as if of its own accord to rinse it out.

"Okay, now you're just showing off," Shego muttered sourly.

"Jealous?"

"I think you need…."

Both woman were standing within inches, looking pointedly at one another when the Kimmunicator chirped in Kim's ear, and from the device still on the table Shego had left there. Shego sighed, and shook her head, and even Kim looked a bit annoyed as she turned to lift a finger to her ear.

"Go, Wade," she sighed when she reluctantly answered.

"Kim, your lair is under attack! The military is converging on it! Someone figured out where you've been hiding!"

"Annie," Kim rasped. "And Justine!"

"Go," Shego told her. "I'll be right behind you."

"We'll be right behind you," the twins snapped as they ran into the kitchen, heading for the door, still struggling into their battle-suits. "We have a new surprise that needs springing anyway," Jim added as Tim got his arm into his sleeve, and reached for the door after zipping up.

"Go," Shego told her as Kim eyed them.

"Just hold them off long enough for us to do our thing," Tim nodded at his sibling, Jim and Shego following him as they headed for the new hatch the boys had made for their tunnel in the tool shed.

"Count on it," Kim barked even as she took to the air.

 _To Be Continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **19**

"Sir, we've had new developments from…."

General Drake, looking at a television screen just then that showed his trained, professional operatives protesting themselves on national television turned to eye him with a cold glare.

"Colonel," he addressed the man, "I am starting to question your commitment to this operation. Did I, or did I not put out an order to bring them in dead, or alive? By any means possible," the man demanded angrily.

"Yes, sir," Colonel Boxer said quietly. "Only Team Possible seems to be meeting every move of ours with…."

"Superior abilities and tactics? Isn't that supposed to be _our_ purview, Boxer," Drake demanded of him. "Isn't it?"

"Well, sir…."

"You are dismissed. After you get me the governor. He's about to activate the local Guard in his state."

"The National Guard? What for, sir?"

"National security issues," the old older man smirked. "In fact, why don't you come with me? You can help me brief the man on the necessity of doing just as I say."

"Yes, sir," Nathan nodded, wondering how he was going to be able to warn the boys in time if this man was keeping him so close.

"Good, man. Good. Guess you're _not_ the spy."

"Spy," Nathan asked uneasily.

"Well, if you had demurred, and then slinked away, I would have wondered if you weren't the spy that kept warning those infernal brats of our plans. Someone is, you know," he said cannily. "Those children aren't that good. No, someone is warning them, and I want you with me while we contact the governor, and then help me find the mole so he can by God be given just what he deserves for betraying this great nation," Drake said so ominously that even Nathan was worried.

"But….what can the Guard even do…?"

"You'll find out, colonel. Now, come along. We have work to do. And this time, no one will be able to stop us when they see we are trying to help stop a greater threat than the Lorwardians."

"Greater threat," Nathan echoed, wondering what was in the man's mind now.

 **KP**

Kim flew low and fast over Middleton, startling more than a few people as she headed for Mount Middleton.

She should have guessed someone would have figured out where they were laying low by now. There were only so many places to hide in her hometown, and even Wade could have triangulated their movements in his sleep. Which mean the military likely had had their own experts hard at work doing just that.

She had just discounted the threat until too late, and now two of her friends might be in trouble because of her short-sightedness.

She didn't pause to consider if Wade, or one of the others should have considered that, too. She was too busy considering just what to do when she spotted a flight of four drones headed right at her, all of them carrying very real missiles.

"Again," she sputtered, and reached out with her burgeoning psionic abilities, and found the drone's targeting systems, and pointed them farther out, well over the ocean. She also shorted out their manual controls systems, too, just to be thorough.

The drones flew past her at high speed, never even trying to bank, and she allowed a faint smile as she flew up, and over Mount Middleton, and saw the men in uniform that were surrounding the base, and even more in helicopters who hovered over the face of the cliffs, obviously using some kind of gear to scan the mountain.

She had no doubt they would find something in spite of their precautions.

The men were too good, and too equipped not to find something this close.

She flew down, hovering in front of the mountain, putting herself between the cliff face, and the hovering helicopters.

Below, men in trucks and armored jeeps circled the base, even as more were setting up on top of the Overlook.

"Okay, guys," she shouted, "What the heck are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to be on the same side?"

The men pointedly looked away from her, and kept working on whatever the device was that they were using to scan the cliffs.

"Okay, you want to play like that," Kim snapped. "Let's play."

Even as she spoke, she heard someone on a radio shout, "Drones are down! All drones are down!"

"Never mind," the pilot of the nearest helicopter reported. "She's right next to us!"

"You have your orders! Engage," the voice shouted. "Engage!"

Even as the mountain began to shudder with powerful tremors.

 **KP**

"Boys," Justine Flanner turned to them as they rushed into the main chamber that had become their de facto control center as the lair continued to evolve with their combined efforts. "I guess you know….?"

"The Nerdlinger tipped us off, Doc," Shego drawled as she came in behind the boys. "But what are we going to do now? Kimmie may not need help, but we may if they start something here," she complained.

"I suspect the time has come to activate our newest construct," Annie said as she turned from monitoring the events just outside the buried headquarters even as the morning sun began to rise over the mountains.

"Yes," Justine nodded at her. "I believe it is, Annie," she declared.

"All right. Time to officially put _Team Possible_ on the map," the twins cheered, and high-fived one another.

"What," Shego sputtered. "In case you haven't noticed, we're already on the map! The _wrong_ map!"

"Relax," Jim told her as they, Justine, and Annie, all began to switch on systems that Shego didn't have a clue about as a loud humming began to sound all around her. "We do this kind of thing all the time."

"And doesn't that usually lead to explosions," Shego complained.

"Not in ages," Tim grinned. "Besides, this one is all Justine's. She had a great idea, and we all helped her put it together."

"What idea….? Wait, is that Lorwardian tech," she frowned as she realized something was literally growing beyond the wall of electronics that the boy had been helping Justine put together of late.

"Hicca-bicca-boo," they grinned.

Dr. Flanner merely smiled, and remarked, "Indeed," just before she threw a final lever on a main power relay.

"Now, we hang on," Annie declared, looking not unlike she found it all quite enjoyable as the entire cavern began to reverberate with ominous rumbling.

"What did you do," Shego howled in genuine concern as the mountain seemed to shake all around her.

 **KP**

"Holy….crap," someone shouted as the army helicopters put distance between them and the now quivering mountain as rock, and debris began to fall around them.

Kim turned, facing the mountain, and eyed it briefly before grinning.

"I can't believe it," she said half to herself, and then flew up, and away from the falling rock.

Only an instant later, she flew back down, and caught a large boulder that had been dislodged before it almost flattened a truck still filled with men.

"Better pull back, guys," she warned them. "Things are going to get really shaken up before this is over."

"What are you doing," a man in lieutenant's bars demanded. "Attacking us will not help you….!"

"I just saved your life, moron," Kim spat back, and pointedly set the boulder down right at his feet.

His men just gaped as the officer jumped back, but the truck driver put the vehicle in gear, and put more than a safe distance between him and the shuddering mountain.

The junior officer stared heatedly at the hovering heroine, and then turned and stalked off after declaring, "This is not over. I have my orders."

"What orders," Kim demanded. "More lunacy from that jerk in the Pentagon."

"General Drake, and the governor, has demanded you be brought in for debriefing, and examination, since you admitted that you are obviously operating under direct alien influence. For the sake of our nation, and…."

"Wow, you guys just can't take a hint," Kim sighed, and flew straight up, evading the helicopters around her as the Overlook cracked even as she did, and a large spire began to rise into the air.

The higher it rose, the thicker it grew, and then a massive, rounded tower began to emerge as the rocky façade of the cliff continued to crumble, and the soldiers both atop the Overlook, and below its base, all ran or shelter away from the cracking mountain.

"How is this even possible," Kim heard someone shouting complaint as the helicopters continued to pull back, but kept a solid perimeter around the mountain.

"It's stabilizing," someone on the top of the Overlook shouted. "Everyone, move forward, and take everyone present into custody! Anyone resisting will be charged with…."

"With what," Kim demanded as she swooped down, hovering in front of the officer who tensed as he had not realized she was behind him.

His men just stared, not moving, and even as she hovered there, the now huge, circular tower that had risen to crown the Overlook opened, and Team Possible came out looking ready to fight.

Even as Shego, Annie, and the Tweebs came out in full uniform, the sound of a motorcycle filled the air, and Ron slid his powerful machine sideways to a stop just beside Shego.

"Heard you might need a little backup," the monkey-master drawled.

"Doubt it," Shego smirked.

"Fire," the officer snarled, pointing not at Kim, but at the Team.

"Guess you guys didn't get the memo," Shego smiled, boldly stepping forward even as Ron ducked, and the twins set up powerful force fields that had lead ricocheting all around them. "I work with Kimmie now. Which means, you being here is a very bad idea," she smiled coldly as she superheated the air that turned a hazy green, and lead began to vaporize long before it reached her.

"Nice work, Tweebs," Kim nodded as she glanced up at the tower again. "But isn't the mayor going to be mad about this one?"

"Nah. Justine got all the paperwork cleared, and the man couldn't hand over the land fast enough when he heard you were making an official headquarters here."

"Which means," Dr. Flanner said loudly as the slender blonde stepped out now, eyeing the officer herself. "You are all trespassing on the new League-approved Team Possible official site. I suspect, without probable cause, or justifiable…."

"Back off, woman," the burly officer spat. "Your so-called hero is suspected of being under the control of aliens who may be using her to…."

"Drake," Shego nodded at Kim.

"Guys," Kim said after a moment, looking back at her team before looking at the officer. "Five minutes. You all leave inside five minutes, or….."

"You cannot ignore our authority…!"

"Your suspect authority, based on a madman's delusions, mean nothing to me," Kim spat. "Five minutes, guys, and then we take them out. All of them," she said, her eyes beginning to glitter brightly.

"Stay calm, Princess," Shego called her pointedly when she noted how tense Kim was getting even without seeing her eyes.

"I'm calm, Shego," Kim claimed. "I'm just sick of all this nonsense. Four minutes," she declared, and the men behind the Guard officer looked uneasy, glancing to one another, but their officer was not backing up.

"I have been authorized to bring you all in, one way, or another. If you resist, I've been authorized to….."

"Be right back," Kim told Shego, and grabbed the man, and flew straight up.

Lt. Colonel Jake Bear was a man that had made a career of bulling his way through any trouble that came up. He had survived three tours abroad, and more than a few college boys out for his post. When he found himself dangling from a skinny redhead's fists two hundred feet in the air, he realized even he could still know fear.

"You….don't dare….drop me," he hissed.

"I could. Just now, I really could," Kim swore. "Sure, I'd catch you, but I wonder how many times that would work before your heart gave out? Or maybe I could show up at your house, and terrify your family, and friends. But, no, that's your bit," Kim swore. "Look at me, colonel," she demanded.

The man stared at her.

"I'm not your enemy. All these years I have tried my best, and used everything I had to fight real evil. Only suddenly, your bosses decide I'm the enemy. Do you know why? Do you really know why?"

Colonel Bear lifted his chin, and scowled.

"I know enough…."

"You know nothing. General Drake blames us for his family dying in the invasion. Then he got mad because I, an unworthy female, suddenly gained powers and abilities far beyond his comprehension, or control. Powers he envisioned taking for himself. Get it now? This is all sour grapes. All the bitterness of a man who never learned to face the reality of his own grief."

"He is still….."

"Now, I sympathize. I do. We all lost people in that craziness. But we all picked up, and started over. Some of us luckier than others, true, but we all managed. Now, your boss, he has you attacking real heroes," she told him, looking down at her team that stood ready, and knowing the boys, more than ready for anything the Guard might throw their way.

"There is still no denying that you might be under the influence of….."

"Look at me, colonel," Kim said grimly. "Look carefully. I am an alien. Yet I'm still the same girl that grew up here, and tried to give back with all I had. Or have. This is me, still trying. Your boss is just sore I won't hand over my secrets so he can empower himself, or his assassins. Is that really what you're supporting? Is it really?"

"I…..have my orders," he stammered again.

"Let me try one more time. I'm going to put you down. You have the choice of pulling back, and retreating, no harm done. Or, me and my team will shut your unit down. Any way necessary. Is that really what you want to happen? Because I can promise you, even without my help, Team Possible is more than capable of taking out everything you've got. Everything."

"You are threatening a U.S. officer in the performance of his duty. That does not sound heroic….."

"Enough," Kim spat, and dropped to the ground so fast that Jack went sprawling when she released him.

"Kim," her brothers asked as she stared down at the fallen man who regained his feet with less than graceful fumbling.

"Two minutes," the redhead said curtly, not even looking back at them.

"Sir," one of the men asked Colonel Bear.

Jack glared at Kim, eyed the group standing just outside the open door, and glared.

"You might have been a hero, woman. But adding suspect technology, and known felons to your ranks is more than enough to make people doubt you." Grabbing a mike from a nearby soldier holding a radio, he shouted, "All forces, engage! Engage! Open fire!"

Kim shuddered with fury as the men faltered, then lifted their nearly forgotten weapons.

"Artillery," Annie shouted even as the whistling of incoming rounds filled the air.

"Boys, Shego, take them out," Kim shouted, and flew straight up into the explosive shells aimed at them even as Ron leapt at the soldiers with a grim visage.

"Annie, get Justine under cover. Activate any defenses you have ready….."

"Oh, we have everything ready," Justine smiled, and tapped a key on her Smart-Pad she carried.

The air hummed, and a shimmering yellow bubble rose over the entire building even as men opened fire on them, only to end up ducking their own ricochets.

Overhead, Kim was catching artillery shells, and throwing them back at the launchers, sending those men scrambling for cover as they watched their own firepower turned against them.

Then Jim, Tim, and Ron charged the men, taking them down with ease as they charged with their battle-suits on full power.

Shego glanced back, snapping, "Annie, stay with the Doc. Just in case," she said, and ran around the building to see the helicopters reforming to aim something they carried at Kim's back.

Beyond them, the men on the ground were aiming something at the base of the tower that had just risen up out of the rock, and from the look of those barrels, it wasn't something nice. She couldn't do anything about the gunships that were just out of her reach, but the men on the ground were a different matter.

"Fire in the hole," she shouted down at them, and began launching shimmering balls of superheated plasma down at the suspect weapons aimed at the cliffs.

Men howled as they dove for cover as whatever powered those weapons exploded the moment her plasma hit them. She grinned, and launched more plasma, setting vehicles on fire, and even melting a few more pieces of equipment as she sniggered at the outraged curses and howls coming up from below.

"Better watch your back, Kimmie. I think those choppers are carrying something they think can mess with you," she called through her transceiver as Kim's efforts had most of the area artillery set up now all but devastated.

"I see them. Just watch your own back. I don't think these guys care who gets hurt," she complained.

"So far, I'd say it's just them," Shego laughed, launching more plasma even as Kim turned on the choppers with glowing eyes.

Back on the ground, Ron grabbed the colonel, and shook him.

"Ready to say uncle," he demanded as he watched his men falling all around him, and heard Shego laughing manically from the far side of the cliff as she did whatever it was she was doing.

Overhead, Kim Possible had shrugged off his artillery, and now she was turning her attention on his gunships. Even as the first bird launched its sonic attack on her, designed to exploit her apparent hyper-senses, she barely recoiled before she was flying right through the bird, leaving a rain of metal confetti behind her as she kept going, slamming into every gunship around her before she left them turning away, and flying away as fast as their pilots could manage.

He didn't yet know that she had told every pilot on her way through that her next pass would take out their main rotors.

"You win," he finally rasped, and Tim walked over, dragging his unconscious radioman, and held out the mike from his comm-pack.

"I can just see the new headlines. ' _National Guard Declares War on Team Possible_!' Guess we know how popular you're about to be, mister," the teen grinned mockingly.

"Just call them off. Now," Ron said, nodding at the mike.

Colonel Bear swore, and took the mike.

"All units. This is Bear. Pull back. I say again, pull back. Mission is a no-go."

"Duh," Jim huffed.

"Now, tell us your exact orders. Exactly," Ron suggested.

"I can't tell you…."

"Or, this time, you can talk to Shego," Ron declared as the green-skinned woman headed back their way after being satisfied with whatever it was she had done judging by her wide smirk.

Colonel Bear looked horrified as the green woman smirked at him now, cracking her gloved knuckles as she sped up at hearing that, being close enough to overhear Ron by then.

"I actually get to hurt someone," she asked eagerly.

"No," Kim said curtly as she flew down to join them again. "I didn't want to do this, but….. You are not leaving me any choice," she said, and took the man from Ron, and forced him to look her way. "It's time we got to the heart of this foolishness," she said, her eyes seemed to blaze for a moment, and then the colonel shrieked before he collapsed at her feet.

"KP," Ron frowned.

"He' alive. I just….kind of opened his mind up a little too fast, and he obviously didn't like facing his own demons. It was Drake, though. Just like we thought. He ordered these guys to escalate a confrontation so he could excuse an open assault. That guy is getting on my nerves," she added.

"I am so pushing that headline," Tim declared.

"Headline," Kim asked.

Tim told her.

"Do it. And since I know you guys likely filmed it all, show everyone that they fired the first shots."

"Count on it," Jim nodded in tandem with Tim.

"What next, fearless leader," Shego asked her as she eyed the redhead.

"Push the headline, and footage, but demand someone do something before that idiot in the Pentagon decides to try nuking us!"

"Like he could penetrate our shields," Jim huffed.

"Maybe, but could your shields protect the whole town," Kim asked them somberly.

The twins scowled at that one.

"Might need to work on that one," Jim admitted.

"Everyone inside. It's time to shove this PR down Drake's throat. I'm am so sick of him it's not even funny."

"Not arguing," Shego told her. "What about the moron?"

Kim eyed him.

"He'll wake up soon enough. Let his own tend him. Boys, close the doors, and keep us on full ready," she told them as they headed for the front door where Annie and Justine both stood.

"So," Jim asked as they followed. "What do you think of our surprise?"

"It's great, guys. All of you," Kim said, nodding at Justine, "Did a great job. Even I'm stunned you managed all this, though. And you really got the mayor to sign off on it?"

"He couldn't sign over the zoning permits fast enough when I suggested you might relocate Team Possible to _Upperton_ if you couldn't build here," Justine grinned.

"Sneaky," Shego grinned. "I like it."

Kim only rolled her eyes at the woman as Team Possible disappeared into their new headquarters.

Behind them, the still conscious Guardsmen were regrouping, and looking beyond grim at what remained of their local units that had come out to face down a local heroine.

Even they had not expected to be beaten so easily. Or so completely.

Nothing had slowed them down. Nothing at all. It really was as bad as facing down genuine Capes.

 _To Be Continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **20**

The tall, ruggedly handsome man in a perfectly tailored suit stood in front of a wide-screen monitor as those with him watched the almost comical showdown between the obviously outmatched Guard units with Team Possible.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said grimly. "We are at a crossroads. Possible has been a thorn in all our sides for years. She might have ebbed now and again, but now…. Well, I don't see her slacking off anytime soon after all this is settled, and over. If anything, I suspect she's going to be coming after all of us harder, and faster than ever."

"And that treacherous Shego is siding her, too," a man with a thick brogue spat. "What the devil happened to the honor among thieves, then?"

Jack said nothing to that one. He had long had ideas about those women, but he had always hoped that Shego would be luring the redhead over to their side of the line, rather than the other way around. He knew more than a few others had thought it possible, too, only no one ever expected Shego to end up backing Possible.

Of course, no one expected to find out the woman was a genuinely super-powered Cape in the making, either.

He scowled as the images on the screen froze, showing Possible as she descended toward the ground over a battlefield that did was very one-sided.

"Oh, I know," a very lanky, badly dressed man grinned. "What if we grab her folks, and hide them? We could force her to do whatever we want….!"

"Take a look at the last guys who tried that one," Jack Hench told Lucre as he pointed his remote, showing footage that very few people in the world had seen yet.

"Isn't that Dred," someone gasped, then they all gasped again as Shego, and the monkey-master tore into the seemingly unstoppable giant, and did very painful things to him.

"That was without Possible even bothering to join them," Jack added. "You already know what she can do since I know you've heard about Gemini."

"So, how do you stop someone like that," a pale-skinned woman asked quietly. "I am assuming you have a ploy, or we would not be here," she all but sneered at him.

"Exactly," Jack nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said again. "Take a look at this prize-winner," he smiled, and showed a ghastly image on the screen.

"Is that…?"

"Some of you might remember Banshee. Or Silver Banshee as some called her," he said, eyeing the frightening female that looked like a walking skeleton in spite of being very real flesh.

"I remember she died years ago after her last fight with the League," Electronique sneered. "Yet another reason to avoid those overly amped Capes," she spat.

"There is death, and then there is death. You see, I happen to have the key to her cell, as it were," he declared.

"What do you mean by that, laddie," Killigan demanded curtly.

He was not getting any younger, and if he remained on the usual lists of certain agencies, it was because he still tended to have a wee temper when he tried to play the game he loved so well.

"Think," Jack smiled now. "You cannot outmuscle the woman any more. Not if she is a genuine Kryptonian, as she recently claimed. Nor can you outthink her, since she has enough brainpower backing her to make our evil engineers look like playground bullies playing in the sandbox."

"Let us face it, Kim Possible was never that easy to beat in the first place," a shriller than usual voice complained. "Even papi laments that he had to retire before ever managing to genuinely best her."

"Yes," Jack murmured, eyeing Junior. "Still, as I said, since you can't take her head-on, as it were. We have to try something cleverer. Something even her apparent father never could manage. Magic. Or, more specifically, black magic," he smiled coldly.

"You're going to try to bring the Banshee back," Francis Lurman, AKA Frugal Lucre gasped.

"It is nice to see not all of my clients have lost their edge," Jack nodded at him. "And, the answer is yes. While Siobhan McDoubal is dead and gone, the spirit of the Banshee that possessed her is still accessible if you know the right….rites. It just so happens I do, since I have Clan McDougal's very own Grimoire that I managed to acquire from a certain….individual not long ago."

"The same book that that crazed bitch was hunting all along," Duff demanded as Jack pulled out the thick, grayish tome that had a very unnatural look to it.

"The same. And with it, we can bring back the Banshee, and let her destroy Possible for us, once, and for all. Because I'm betting even she cannot manage magic, or hell-spawned demonesses," he crowed.

"I favor science to superstition," Electronique sneered. "I think I'll be leaving now, since you obviously have no place for me in this madness."

"Wrong, Electronique," Jack smirked, and signaled as two of his burly Henches moved to block the door.

"You think a few pretty boys can stop…?"

She fell unconscious when Jack shot her with a powerful taser he produced even as she turned to glare at him.

"Not that I'm caring about the mad lassie, Hench," Duff drawled, "But what are you thinking to do now, since we all know that woman is just crazed enough to want more than a pound of flesh back after you just stabbed her in the back."

"The thing I didn't get to mention," Jack smirked as his men lifted the unconscious woman, and carried her out of the room. "Is that to bring back the Banshee, I need a living host. I would have favored using Shego, but even I wasn't sure how that would work crossing the Banshee with _her_ powers. Still, Electronique is quite harmless without her toys, so she should make a very good host."

"And you had to call us all in for this," Junior demanded. "My wife will be more than upset if I came all this way, and spent all this money, and didn't even get her anything," he huffed indignantly.

Quite a few of the villains present groaned.

"I'm sure you know about putting all your eggs in one basket," Jack declared as he eyed the men and women around him. "I certainly do. And while I am confident that Banshee will be more than Possible can handle, we need her occupied so she doesn't come looking too soon. Which is more than likely once she learns that I was the one leaking certain information through General Drake after they find out he's chipped."

"Chipped," more than one of the felons exclaimed.

"You do know that Dr. Bortel still provides us with the finest mind control technology on the planet. A shame we couldn't use one of his chips on Possible, but I think you all know the problem with even trying. Aside from that team that backs her, I already know that the ordinary neuro-compliance tech won't work on a Kryptonian. For some reason, they only work on human minds. Not aliens. The late Dr. Luthor proved that one all too well."

"So, what are we going to be doing while you're making magic with the lass," Duff demanded.

"One of you," he said, "Will be volunteering to use this," he said, and set a small, velvet case on the table before him before he turned toward the door. "I need not add, no one else gets out until someone uses it."

 _"It_ being," Lucre asked curiously.

"The last existing sample of the Parasite's blood. My people have refined, and tested it extensively, so we already know that whoever drinks it will gain all the powers that the man possessed before his death. Whoever takes it will be unstoppable," Jack grinned.

"And turn into a bloody monster," Duff spat. "I don't think so."

"As I said, decide. Because you don't leave until I have a new Parasite to unleash on Possible, helping to weaken her just in time for my Banshee to finish her off," he smiled coldly.

"You're the loon here, if'n you think that…."

Four more huge Henches walked into the room just then, and Jack smiled from the door.

"You have ten minutes. Then Hugo here," he pointed at the biggest man, "Will pick a volunteer of his own."

"Why not use one of your own Henches," Junior huffed. "You seem to have plenty of them."

"Oddly enough, their new contract forbids using Henches in experiments," Jack sighed. "Damned unions. Still, what can you do? I'd start talking, people, and decide who wants all that power," he smirked before leaving.

Hugo, the big Hench almost seven foot tall, and as big as a bull, eyed the group, and Duff swore.

"There's no way in hell I'll be turning meself into a monster even to have another go at that annoying redhead," Duff swore.

"Well, my Bonnie certainly won't let me in the house if I'm a monster," Junior whined. "And who knows what that might do to my hair!"

Lucre groaned, and shook his head.

"Am I hearing this," the still miserly villain groaned. "All you big bads, and you are whining over your hair, or whatever? I'll tell you now, ever since Drakken disappointed us all by saving the world, and going straight," he said with a genuine shudder, "I have been looking for a way to remind everyone that it is the villain that is the primary player in the world. The villain that has all the fun. The villain that…."

"Then just shut up, and take it, you daft loon," the mad golfer spat at him.

"Fine. The cheap man wants to take the potion. May we go now," Junior whined on as Francis sneered, snatched up the velvet case with a daring look at those around him, and opened the box to reveal a single, fat tube filled with a darkly glowing fluid.

"Don't look at me," Lynn huffed. "I might have wanted to make my mark, and rub Possible's face in it, but not like that. It's all yours," she declared.

Francis smirked, and pulled the cork on the vial, and impulsively drank it all down in a single gulp. He stood there looking triumphant for all of ten seconds as Hugo led the Henches out of the room, and locked the door behind him.

Then the lanky villain that was a joke to many around him suddenly gasped the tube falling from nerveless fingers as he went a very sickly shade of gray. He cringed, moaning aloud as he bent over, fell to his knees, and gave a keening wail.

"I thought it was supposed to make him powerful, and….monstery," Junior frowned as he moved closer, and looked down at the trembling man that was now on all fours, shaking violently.

"Junior," Adrena Lynn frowned, backing toward the door. "Maybe you shouldn't get too close. Because this is getting way past _freaky_ ," the hitherto silent woman warned.

Only when she reached the door, she found it locked.

"They locked us in," she screeched, and the men turned to look from the now whimpering Lucre to the blonde trying to pull the door open.

"T' hell with this," Duff declared, and flung a small golf ball at the wooden panel.

Only managing to expose a metal slab behind it.

Lynn, blown back by the explosion stared in horror even as Francis Lurman suddenly shouted incomprehensibly as he surged back to his feet, and the people around him gaped in horror as his tanned skin began to darken all the more, taking on a faintly cerulean tinge that continued to darken until he was now a very uniform purple from head-to-toe. Even his hair was a darker purple, and his eyes were hidden behind crackling, white energies as he slapped a hand out that found Junior's nearest bicep as the man retreated too late to escape.

"Now _that_ is good stuff," Francis said in a gargling growl as his taloned hand locked on the muscular dimwit's arm, and began to suck the very life from him.

"Oh, hell no," Lynn whined, and scrambled back. "Hey, Duff. Hit the wall," she pointed. "Maybe it's not as strong!"

Their peers rapidly agreed, and Duff flung three golf balls this time, just to be sure as he watched the muscle-headed Junior all but literally shriveling in Lucre's grasp as he snatched at his homemade explosives.

The wall shattered, and they were all looking into another office even as Lucre dropped Junior who was little more than a trembling husk, and smiled, "Next," as the group screamed, and then all ran for the smoldering hole in the wall.

Duff was first, followed by Adrena Lynn, but several others weren't quite as fast, and Lucre grabbed Camille, and a very badly aged Aviarius with each hand, and both howled as they began to all but shrink in his life-draining grasp.

"Now," Lucre howled as he dropped the two once they were all but drained, and held up two suddenly powerful fists. "I have the power!"

No one stopped to listen. They were still running for their lives.

 **KP**

"Hugo, what is all that commotion," Jack demanded as he followed his other men outside to head for the site where they would be calling up the demoness.

With Electronique's unwitting help, of course.

"Looks like Lurman is tearing them apart, boss. Only some of them got out after that little freak in a skirt blew open a wall."

"Damn. I knew I should have used the red room. Ah, well, just let Lurman sate himself, and then remind him that Possible is his primary target."

"Uh, right, boss," Hugo's hesitant reply came over his cell.

"If he's full, Hugo, he won't bother you."

"Sure, boss," Hugo replied. "I'll just….wait till he's full," he replied, and hung up.

In fact, Hugo was currently running for his life as Lurman stalked the area branch of Henchco, draining anyone that didn't move fast enough.

Hugo decided he wasn't going to wait on the freak to be sated.

He switched on an intercom, and shouted, "Lucre, if you want power, go after Possible. Remember, Kim Possible? She has lots of power! Lots! So why are you wasting time on the posers here," he demanded.

"Because," that raspy voice said from directly behind him. "I need a snack for the road," the now purple man growled as he reached for the burly strongman.

Hugo had just enough time to scream before he felt his very life drained as if someone had simply opened him up like a bottle.

"Now," Lurman smiled coldly, his eyes glittering with unnatural energy. "Who's next?"

Outside the communications room, people were still running and screaming as the once comical figure strode out into the hall, looking for his next victim.

 **KP**

"We got a call," Justine told Kim as the redhead walked into the new headquarters now built right up out of the side of Mount Middleton's Overlook.

Kim turned to the monitor even as she recognized the face, and almost sighed.

"J'onn," she nodded. "What's going on?"

"It might interest you to know that we recently took General Drake into custody. After we removed a mind control chip from his skull," he added.

"Not again," Shego groaned. "Please tell me it wasn't….?"

"Your former employer was not involved," the Martian told Shego. "However, the technology has been traced back to Dr. Bortel's older work. And Jack Hench. We're looking for both of them now. Still, I felt I should warn you, as well as assure you that the Pentagon is standing down all active operations against you and your team as of now until they assess all outstanding intelligence from the man's office. We, of course, have already tested all other key personnel to ensure there were no more unwitting puppets out there."

"Man," Ron grumbled Kim sighed. "That old guy just keeps making messes."

"Maybe. I get the feeling this was Jack Hench's show," Kim frowned thoughtfully. "He was just exploiting things again. Like always."

"As do we," J'onn told her. "If you do need help, we will be watching. Meanwhile, we will keep looking for both of those men involved."

"As will we," Kim assured him. "Thanks, J'onn. I appreciate your help."

"Of course. In the meanwhile, you might want to make a statement to the effect that you were not declaring war on your military. Other than your rather sensational headlines of late, you haven't really said much since the local Guard attacked you."

"Right," she sighed. "I'll work on that one. Thanks," she told him.

"You're welcome. Meanwhile, that other project we're working on is about ready to _fly_ ," he stressed pointedly. "I'll let you know when we are ready."

Then the monitor went blank.

"Other project," Shego asked.

"Oh, right. I didn't tip you off about the Bebes yet. We're going to transplant them. To Mars."

"Say what," Ron sputtered.

"Well, it's a dead planet, they don't need air, or water, but they will have a whole world to explore, and even remake without anyone getting hurt," Kim pointed out.

"You're giving them a whole planet," Shego exclaimed.

"Actually, it's quite logical. You eliminate the threat, while giving them room to continue to evolve, and prove themselves a viable sentient species without the inevitable violent interactions from those that might not understand them," Annie remarked.

"Yeah, well, let's hope they aren't too sentient," Shego grumbled.

Justine and Ron both eyed her, but Kim only shook her head.

"What, it's obvious? They get all civilized, and stuff, and it's War of the Worlds, Robot Version," Shego declared. "Then what?"

"Actually, I think the Bebes are about as sick of us, and some of us may be of them," Kim told her. "I got the feeling that all the queen felt when I made the offer was relief."

"So, did you find out how they got so numerous," Ron asked.

"They built their own repair factory in their…hideout," Kim told him. "The boys gone?"

"They left earlier to finish their weekly coursework," Annie told her, looking up from the book she was reading.

"You do know you could simply download that text over the Net," Justine told the android.

"I am aware of that, but there is something to be said about the pleasure of simply holding a text, and reading through a work," she said, flipping through the pages faster than most could have even glanced at the book.

Beside her, she had a tall stack of books she was reading of late.

Justine simply cocked her head, and arched a brow, indicating she found something interesting.

"So, what next, boss," Shego asked. "If the Pentagon really is off our backs….?"

"Jack," Kim said. "Knowing the way that guy still works, I get the feeling he has something more in mind that just trying to control the Pentagon," she remarked.

"Want me to tip Wade?"

"Knowing him, he's already on it," Shego snorted.

Which was when the monitor chirped, and a very grim looking Wade appeared.

"Wade," Kim nodded. "We just heard from J'onn, and they said…."

"I know, Kim," Wade told her. "But I doubt they know what I just found."

"What is it," she asked.

"I got a tip of a lot of some serious trouble out of the Midwest branch of Henchco. People are dead there, Kim. I don't know what's going on yet, but there are rumors that there are dozens dead, and dozens more seriously injured. I don't know what they're trying, yet, but it can only mean trouble."

Kim frowned, and glanced at Ron and Shego.

"Keep on it, Wade," Kim told him. "Before that loon drops something on our heads without warning again," he was told.

"I'm trying to tap into their local systems now, but Jack has learned a few things over the years, and it's harder to get in these days," he admitted. "Still, I should have something soon as the emergency responders start reporting. I'll keep you posted."

"Good," Kim nodded.

"Going to take a look?"

Kim frowned at Ron, and then shook her head.

"I'd better wait. Just in case this is another lure to get me away from here so someone else can attack the way they have every time I turn my back. But everyone, stay sharp, and keep your eyes open. Justine, it sounds like you can leave again now, since the Pentagon is backing off."

"You want me to leave," the woman asked blandly.

"I'm saying you have the option. I hope you know how much we appreciate all you've done, and you're very welcome to stay here whenever you like. Or as long as you like. After all, you are now technically a member of our team, too."

"Well, since our expansion, this place still beats my apartment, and even my own lab isn't quite as…..well-stocked."

"The boys are good at finding unusual tech," Kim admitted.

"Or just making it," Ron snorted.

"There is that," Kim agreed. "Well, we can't do anything until we hear from Wade. So I'm going to go hit the gym."

"You finally ready to spar," Shego grinned at her.

"Oh, yeah," Kim grinned. "I've missed our sessions."

"Bring it on, Princess," she grinned.

"You say that now," Ron laughed at Shego.

"I see you remain as clueless as ever," Justine declared as Kim and Shego left the room that served as their briefing room even after the new headquarters had grown up out of the mountain.

"I believe it's his middle name," Annie remarked without looking up from her new book.

"Hey," Ron sputtered, and Justine merely smiled, and walked away.

 _To Be Continued….._


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **21**

Jack stood at the head of the stone altar in the middle of a swamp.

He had already been apprised of the fact that Lurman chose to empty his Midwest headquarters in a fashion very much to his disliking. Still, it did offer him a lot of overhead saved, especially if he could ensure those with life insurance policies weren't technically covered by superhuman rampages.

What really upset him was that League had apparently gotten involved, and now his military ace had just been swept right off the board before he could do anything else to distract that redheaded nuisance.

Still, it did sound like that idiot Lurman had turned out better than expected. Now, if the moron could just stay on target, and help take down Possible. Or, keep her distracted long enough for him to raise a spirit that could do the job.

Or finish it.

He pondered the chances of bringing Shego back into the fold, too, but he was more concerned with the monkey-master when it came down to it.

That once comical buffoon had as yet untapped potential, and even he knew the truth about the day Team Possible had stopped two rampaging aliens. That apparent sidekick had literally dropkicked two of the most powerful creatures ever seen right off the planet into their own exploding starship. If that didn't spell dangerous, then he was not paying attention.

And he was.

No, first Possible, and then Stoppable.

He rather doubted even that teen rabble now following the redhead would be that much of a threat. And their young tech-genius Wade, for all his reputation, was not the type to come out, and confront anyone. Without a façade to hide behind, he wasn't worried about that so-called genius at all.

Stick to the plan, he told himself. First Possible, then all the little dominos would fall back into place, and he could get back to bilking millions out of his clientele without some wannabe heroes showing up to upset his budgeting options.

"All we have to do is wait for the moon to rise," he smiled at his men who set up the four torches at each corner of the altar to which the blue-skinned woman was now chained. They then set up candles along the sides of the altar. With the woman bound to the altar already, and grounded, just in case, all was in readiness.

He watched the sky as the sun began to set, leaving his men to patrol the area, keeping anyone from coming too close as he waited for his moment.

Soon, he knew. Soon, he would have the ultimate weapon, and the ultimate enforcer.

Then, Henchco would be back on top, and no pretentious heroes would be getting in his way. Not this time.

 **KP**

"Okay, that's it," Shego growled, wiping sweat from her face as she let her plasma explode over every inch of her body, something she rarely, if ever did.

Even as Kim stood there, looking fresh, cocky, and even grinning a bit at her, Shego howled, and charged her as her hands flared even brighter.

At the last second, Shego sent one exploding fireball into Kim's face, even as she ducked, swept the redhead's feet, and did a quick roll that sent Kim flying up and over her shoulder, and slamming into the floor with a stunned look on her face.

Blinking as she cleared her vision, Kim looked up into Shego's now smug face, and laughed.

"Well, that will teach me to get too self-confident," Kim said as she accepted the green-skinned woman's hand, and rose again as she made a show of dusting herself off.

"Darn right," Shego smirked.

"It only took you forty minutes to pull it off, though," Kim grinned. "Why'd you wait so long about trying that one if you thought it would work?"

Shego continued to smile, not about to admit it had been an impulse born of desperation, and she was starting to think her days of facing Kimmie on an equal footing were definitely done. Then, having figured out the redhead was definitely not bothered by her usually lethal plasma, she went for the obvious. After all, even the best fighters usually had to see, or stand, to fight.

She did not doubt for a second, though, that her ploy would likely never work again.

"So," Kim asked her taking another defensive stance. "Got any more tricks you want to show me?"

"I can't let you see everything at once," Shego complained. "I might need an ace someday, and….."

"Kim, Shego. We have a call," Justine called. "It's Dr. Director."

"Why would I want to…?"

"Kimberly," Justine cut her off. "I think you may want to talk to her this time."

Kim eyed Shego, who only shrugged, and both women headed for the conference room where both Will Du, and Betty Director were on screen.

The image behind them was not, however, the usual GJ office.

"Dr. Director," Kim said blandly. "What's the sitch?"

"We just finished our cleanup at the local Henchco in Iowa," she told the young heroine. "You need to know what we found out."

"Okay," Kim said. "What…."

"Hench is playing with serious fire. He somehow managed to pass on the Parasite's genetic abilities to one of his own."

"The Parasite," Justine frowned.

"I've heard of him," Tim told them as he stood there having recently returned, if silent until just then. Jim still being busy elsewhere.

"How dangerous is….?"

"He has almost killed Superman on multiple occasions," Betty told her. "And he just left a trail of bodies here that leads to the interstate. We have no doubt he's coming for you," the agent told the grim-looking redhead. "But, Kimberly, that isn't all."

"What's worse than that power-sucking freak coming for Kimmie," Shego asked.

"One of the survivors who managed to escape told us what Jack is doing. He not only gave the Parasite genes to one of his people, he's planning to raise a serious demonic entity once called Silver Banshee. Kimberly, she is the kind that can kill with a sound. Just that."

"Jack's stepping up," Shego murmured ominously. "That's never good. So, who did he con into juicing up? Because if I remember the same guy, isn't the Parasite kind of a one-way gig?"

"It's Lurman," Will Du spoke up now as Betty glanced off-screen, distracted by whatever was happening around her. "According to the survivor, the man actually volunteered to become that monster."

Kim groaned.

"Because I don't have enough problems," she muttered.

"Possible, you have to retreat. If the Parasite gets close to you, he can drain your energy, and your powers, and become the most dangerous threat we've have ever faced. We are contacting the League, but you don't have the experience, or ability to handle this guy," Will told her.

"It's still Francis," Ron huffed. "That means we can still…."

"No, Ronald," Betty spoke again, turning back from whatever she had been doing off-screen for a moment, "That would be an extraordinarily bad idea. All this man has to do is get close, and he can start draining you. If he touches you, he can suck the very life out of you, literally."

"And he's definitely coming here," Kim asked.

"Yes, so I am asking you for once, listen to me, and get out of there now," Betty Director told her.

"What about this Banshee? Where is Jack now?"

"We don't know that. He apparently has some kind of….ritual he has to perform to summon this demon, but while we are looking, we've yet to locate him."

"We really need to get our new satellite tuned, and ready to launch for moments like this," Tim complained.

"What about Wade," Kim asked.

"He's already hunting both Jack, and the Parasite once he heard about this one," Justine told him.

"Affirmative," Annie said, coming into the room just then. "And Wade just sent me Lurman's current location. The Parasite just left the state capital, and is headed for Middleton. That was confirmed by the state police who have been trying to set up roadblocks to no avail."

"And Jack," Kim asked.

"Still no sight of him as yet," the android told her.

"What do we do," Ron asked her bluntly.

"You get out….."

Kim gestured, and the monitor went off before Betty could finish.

"We bail, and this freak may just try to eat Middleton to spite us. Or lure us back. If Kal could stop him, we can, too. We just have to figure out how. Any ideas?"

"Based on the evidence of past records, special lead shielding is the only way to contain him," Annie informed her.

"That's what I heard. Supes played a lot of keep-away with the guy from all the stories I heard about," Tim told his sister.

"You actually heard….?"

"I did a lot of checking up on the guy after we heard about you, okay. He still has quite the rogues' gallery himself," Tim grumbled. "Anyway, the paranoid lady isn't wrong about this one, though. He's just this side of unstoppable if you try to face him down. The trick is to keep away, wear him down, and then get him contained where he can't suck out your energy, or powers."

"Containment sphere," Ron said, snapping his fingers.

"As they are," Annie stated, "Our current containment technology only has a fourteen percent chance of holding a super-human like the Parasite. This is admittedly based on anecdotal evidence," she added when they all looked at her.

"Justine," Tim nodded. "You're with me," Tim said. "We need to turbo-charge a containment sphere, and now."

"While we play keep-away," Kim said.

"Yeah," Ron nodded.

"I shall assist you," Annie declared.

"Use a force-field," Ron told Shego, "Just in case. We have our own, but you need…."

"I've got all I need," Shego grumbled, holding up two flaming hands.

"Shego, he eats powers."

"If he's still human, he can burn," Shego told him. "So, we'll find out real fast if he can drain me faster than I burn him," the woman shot back. "Besides, I can't too well fight from inside a force-field that may not even work."

"It'll keep him from touching you."

"No one closes on him. We fight from a distance," Kim told them. "And try to keep him away from anyone else."

"Right," Shego nodded.

"Kim," Wade's face, twisted with concern just then. "He's definitely headed for Middleton. He just left a major pileup on the interstate, and is headed directly for Middleton up the old state highway. I tried calling the League, but they're all out of touch just now."

"Naturally," Shego rolled her eyes.

"Get with Tim and Janine," Kim told him. "They're working on something that may help. Meanwhile, warn Jim, too, and keep us posted. Ron, you take the main highway, and keep a lookout. Shego, you watch the access roads off the interstate. I'm going overhead to watch for him. First one to spot him, yell. Don't get close," she added again.

"Doy," Shego muttered.

"And, guys, be careful," Kim told her.

"And, me," Annie asked as they headed for the door.

Kim eyed Annie, and nodded as if to herself.

"Stand-by, and wait for a signal from any of us. You may be our backup if we get into trouble. If anyone goes down, you get them out of there as fast as you can," Kim told her.

"Won't you be faster," Shego asked.

"If we get into that kind of trouble, I get the feeling I'm the one that will be holding him off," Kim said somberly. "I hope."

Shego said nothing to that.

 **KP**

Jack smirked as he turned from the update on the Terror-Net that had just advised him that Henchco was now under a direct cease-and-desist order, and had been kicked off the ticker on Wall Street.

So much for free enterprise.

Meanwhile, he had several agencies now closing on his main offices, and apparently GJ was looking everywhere for him.

Well, too bad. It wouldn't be long, and he was going to show all of them that Jack Hench was the biggest player they had ever faced. Not one of them would be able to do anything about it, either.

He only smiled when he heard of all that effort now being turned against him.

Because he had already heard that his new Parasite was headed for Middleton, and so far, no one had been able to stop him. It wouldn't be long, and he would soon be rid of not only Possible, and her teen brigade, but anyone else that dared to get in his way.

The thought made him smile.

"Light the candles," Jack nodded at one of his men still standing nearby. "And the torches. It's almost time to start."

The men pulled out lighters, and the torches and candles soon flared brightly, blinding them to the starry sky overhead as the sun had long since set by then.

"Almost time," Jack murmured in anticipation as he only then pulled out the thick tome from its pouch he used to carry it, and opened the pages to the spell he knew he would need.

He kept it in the pouch until necessary because even he felt uneasy holding the book in his bare hands without some kind of insulation.

The thing actually felt unnatural, and made even him uneasy just touching it.

After tonight, though, he wouldn't worry about it.

That singular spell was about to give him all he wanted, and more.

Even as the numbers ticked down on the face of his watch, he eyed the woman only just starting to come around, and smirked.

Too late now, he thought. Far too late.

Then he looked down at the pages lit by torch and candle, and began to read.

Electronique focused on the sound of his voice, craned her head, and looked up and back at him as she hissed, "You will pay for this indignity!"

Jack ignored her as he continued to read, and a strange, frigid wind began to rise all around them.

His men looked uneasy, glancing around, but he only smiled all the more as his voice rose in volume and timber, and he called out to pry open the very gates of the underworld just for one special spirit.

 **KP**

"Got him," Shego's voice crackled over the radio as Kim flew toward her in the same instant. "He just rammed a SUV into the local convenience store over here on Wagner, and he's apparently looking for…."

"Shego, report," Kim called as she increased her speed, arching down through the dark sky as she headed for that store she had mentioned.

"On my way," Ron called back.

"Jim, Tim, tell me you have something cooking," Shego shouted breathlessly just then, knowing that the other twin had shown by then, and was now working in the lab with the others in spite of the late hour.

"Still working on it," the teen called back.

"Work fast," Shego said even as Kim banked, and came down over the street where Shego was ducking behind abandoned cars, lobbing plasma balls at the very purple figure that was stalking her, and grinning like a loon.

"You might as well give it up, Shego," he laughed, fearlessly absorbing every burst of green plasma that struck him. "All you're doing is giving me an appetizer before the main course," Lurman crowed.

"Well, here's heartburn, freak," Shego shouted, and flung a larger than normal ball of green fire right at his face.

This time, the purple Parasite was slammed back into a nearby gas pump, and the entire pump, and half the parking lot, exploded.

Kim flew down, grabbing a woman, and a young child huddled behind a car she knew would never survive the blast, and flew them away before the explosion could reach them.

Meanwhile, Parasite howled as he went straight up, then fell right back into the flames as the explosion was fed by the underground tanks filled with fuel.

Setting the woman and her child down, she flew back toward the fire even as she needlessly shouted, "Run," at the pair, and turned to head back to help.

Even as she approached the fires, they began to ebb, and standing in the middle of the ravaged pumps, sucking up even the flames from the ordinary fire, Lurman stood laughing like a madman as he continued to feed on the forces around them.

"Not good," she heard Shego grumble as Lurman turned to face the comet-powered woman again.

"Face it, woman," he sneered. "I'm not Drakken. I'm much smarter, and more budget conscious! And I'll be saving myself a fortune when I put you all down, and set up shop in Possible's own headquarters! How's that for economically feasible?"

Before Shego could reply, a burned out subcompact came flying up behind Lurman, and launched him back into the street away from the dying fires.

"Keep-away," Kim shouted at Shego, "Remember? That includes energy sources!"

"Nag, nag, nag," Shego shot back. "I had to do something to keep him from reaching those people," she swore hotly, the people still inside the store only now bolting as Kim hovered in the air over the street, eyeing Lurman who was only then pushing the car off him as if it were merely an inconvenience.

"Finally, the main event," the transformed felon growled, looking up at her. "Well, get down here, and let's do this!"

"I have a better idea," Kim said, and lifted another abandoned car she flew down to grab.

"No you don't," he spat, and flung out both hands.

To everyone's mutual shock, green flame roared out from his fingertips, and ignited the car's tank, blasting Kim back across the lot, and smashing her into a row of cars across the street in a dealer's lot.

"Princess," Shego shouted, and flung another plasma ball at the Lurman's face.

"Oh, sure. Keep doing what doesn't work," the Parasite laughed at her as he headed toward Kim who had yet to push out of the wreckage. "And you thought Drew was dumb?"

"Actually, dimwit, I'm the distraction."

Ron shouted even as he flung a huge piece of a broken sign from the station's canopy at that very moment, something Shego had seen him moving to grab when Lurman had started toward Kim.

"Calvary's here," Ron shouted, and bounded over toward Shego even as Kim shoved the cars off her, and rose into the air with an indignant shout.

"You? You think you can stop me," Lurman sneered, and shocked them all by leaping the distance between them, and grabbing Ron in both hands.

"Hey," the monkey-master sputtered, and kicked away, but did so with a weakness he could feel.

"Hey, freak, eye on the prize," Kim spat, and flung two cars in tandem at him.

Ron and Shego both rolled away in opposite directions, and Lurman went down under one car after ducking the first.

"That upgrade didn't do anything for your looks," Ron quipped as he landed well away from the man.

"Come over here, and say that," the man growled, shoving the car off him as he rose back to his feet, and glared up at Kim.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you give up now, and save yourself a lot of pain and trouble," Kim demanded.

"No, I have a better idea," the man smirked, and jumped not forward, but back, and landed right beside Shego.

"Now, about that main dish," the man said, and grabbed the woman in both hands as Shego's plasma began to flare around her, and surge wildly as she howled in surprise.

"Shego!"

"Your choice, Possible. Come down here, and face me, or I turn Greenie into a juice box! Freshly squeezed," he chortled as he drew more and more power.

"You want power," Kim snarled. "Here it comes," she hissed.

Just before a silver streak slammed into the pair, and then kept going.

Kim gave a sigh of relief as she glanced up, and saw the android flying off with Shego in her arms.

"Good job, Annie. Ron, stay back. There's no telling how much power he got from…!"

"What was that about my eye on the prize," the new Parasite sneered, suddenly grabbing Kim in midair after launching himself into the sky with a powerful leap when Kim was distracted.

He locked both hands on Kim's shoulders, eyes flaring as he chortled, and said, "Yes! Yes! Now I will have enough power to crush you all, and rule this pathetic world!"

"Kim," Ron shouted, running toward her as she faltered, and began to fall, Lurman firmly holding to her as she struggled in his grasp.

 _To Be Continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **22**

Kim was about to hit the ground, when her green eyes flared, and she stared right into the blazing orbs of the madman trying to drain her powers.

"You want power," she hissed. "Try this one," she swore as she felt weaker than a kitten, and yet simultaneously beyond furious as she felt that earlier rage surge to the fore as she fixed her gaze on the Parasite with a grim intent.

Her eyes flared wide, her green orbs glittering, and while nothing visible happened, Frances Lurman, by then thinking himself untouchable, was suddenly slammed down into the hard pavement, screaming in agony.

He hit the ground even as Kim hovered over him, glaring heatedly as she kept her gaze fixed on him, instinctively tearing into his very mind, and ripping it apart as she tapped one of those powers she had shied from after learning its potential.

It's very lethal potential.

"Kim, stop," Ron shouted up at her. "Whatever you're doing, you're killing him!"

Kim blinked, and looked away from her target, and glanced toward the black-clad ninja that had been her best friend since forever.

She drifted down to touch the ground, dropping to her knees, and sighed as she shook her head.

"I…. I just lost my temper," she rasped, panting heavily as she eyed the twitching, but otherwise still figure of the Parasite. "How's Shego," she asked.

"Weak, but ready for a rematch," the green woman's voice came over the link. "You okay, Princess. You're looking pretty wore out, too."

"He….almost had me for a second," she admitted, and letting Ron help her, climbed back to her feet as she kept an eye on the fallen felon. "But I think I knocked him cold. Hopefully long enough for the Tweebs to…."

The screech vibrated the very air around them as the force of that cry slammed into them both, and sent them sprawling.

Kim hit the ground again, still stunned by the close call with Lurman that she was slow to recover from just then. Turning over, she looked up at the floating figure, and gaped.

"Electronique?"

"No, fool," the blue, black, and silvery creature in a macabre version of her usual costume floating in the air over them sneered. "I am the new _Banshee_ , and I am your death!"

Ron groaned, and rose to look up at the woman, and grimaced.

"Bad news," he grimaced. "Seriously bad news," he rasped.

"What is it," Justine's voice came over the transceivers. "Talk to me."

Neither answered as the bizarre woman with a skeletal façade over her dark and silver form smiled a hellish smile as she landed before them.

"I am here for you, woman. Prepare to die, _Kim Possible_ ," she screamed.

And Kim screamed, too.

 **KP**

Jack laughed as he reached the end of the spell, and waited.

All around him, a chilling breeze blew harder, and increasingly centralized as Electronique continued to curse and damn him.

The air over and around the altar began to shimmer as the temperature dropped dramatically now, and a hazy mist began to rise from the nearby dark water.

The Henches looked around uneasily, more than one fingering their side-arms, but Jack only smiled all the more.

"Yes," he smiled as the mist began to coalesce, and thicken around them. "Come! Come to me! Now!"

Then Electronique spasmed violently, and gasped out, her curses cut off as the mist seemed to infuse her entire body as the rest of the mist surged, forming a skeletal caricature that rose over the bound woman's woman body to stare down at Jack with hollow eyes.

" _The book_ ," it seemed a dozen voices all called out at once. " _He has the book_."

Then the mist collapsed down into Electronique, and seemed to just fade away.

"Is….that it," one of the Henches asked, not even considering approaching the pale woman still bound to the stone altar.

Jack approached more cautiously, his eyes riveted the slowly changing body of a former client that lay before him.

Former, because if he was right, the client was now gone, and only a subservient spirit was left in her place.

Just before he could approach any closer, the nearest Hench leaned over her, and a shackled hand suddenly shot out, shattering more than breaking its chain, and clamping down on the startled man's throat.

Jack reeled back, gasping as one of his best men died in front of him, his neck snapped like a twig as the unnatural woman now simply sat up, shedding her chains as if they were but paper as she looked around, then tossed the body still in her hand as if an afterthought.

"Now, Jackie," the gurgling voice that sounded not unlike two or three voices speaking at once. "Let's discuss your future," she glowered as she levitated into the air more than she stood, and then seemed to float over to hover just above him. "Something tells me…. Yes, something tells me, it will be very, very short….. Unless you give us the book," she all but screamed.

And Jack Hench screamed with her.

 **KP**

Kim went literally tumbling under the force of the bizarrely altered Electronique's equally bizarre attack as if the very sound of Kim's own name tore into her at a cellular level.

She landed hard, sprawling on her chest, and found herself so weak she was barely able to get her trembling arms under her to push herself back up.

"KP," Ron shouted from what sounded a million miles away, and her powerful ears heard something crashing, and falling, and more shouts.

"Leave my Princess alone," she heard Shego shout, and the air turned superheated for all of an instant.

Just before that weird voice screamed Shego's name as it had hers.

Kim managed to lift her head even as Shego went flying past her to slam into the already ruined remains of what was once Wacky Wally's Car Zone. She groaned, forcing herself up even as Electronique Banshee seemed to float over to sneer down at the fallen green and black figure.

"I always wanted to end you, Shego. You, above all others in that miserable and pathetic team of losers. And now I shall," she crowed, and opened her mouth again.

Just before Kim gave a faint growl deep in her throat, and she felt that anger still buried inside her surge, and her pride roiling at being touched, or even attacked. She all but exploded off the ground with enough force to leave a small crater behind, and slammed into the back of the blue and black woman with enough force to shatter her spine.

Only the howling woman only cursed, and spun around in her grasp to glare down at her, and snarled, "How? You cannot possibly resist our power. Once I call your name…."

"You want a name," Kim snarled. "How about this one? Shut up, _bitch,"_ she swore, and punched the woman so hard she went straight up into the sky.

"Be right back," she called down at Shego who was just starting to show signs of life again.

She couldn't even see Ron, and that worried her.

From all she had heard, though, this Banshee was too dangerous to play games with. She was, she now guessed, far more dangerous than even that Parasite.

And that meant she had to do something she had refrained from even with Lurman.

She intercepted the woman before she could fall, or even catch herself since she could now obviously fly, and kept going.

Straight up.

"Funny thing about sound," the more than furious Kim said as she wrapped Electronique in her arms, and accelerated as she headed straight for the edge of the atmosphere. "It doesn't work so well without air!"

"No," the pale woman gasped, looking up, and realizing they were fast running out of atmosphere. "This is impossible! You should be dying! Dead! No one can resist the Banshee's cry! My wail is always lethal when I use your true name!"

"Thought you heard," the still raging part of her snarled as she kept going. "Anything is possi…."

The woman gave an aborted, silent howl of rage, fear, and pain even as they both ran out of air. The difference being that as Kal and Maxima's child, Kim didn't have anything to worry about. Just as she now realized that the name her mother had given her so long ago had likely just saved her life. For the enemy of Team Go had no way of knowing that Kim had not been born with her name. That she had been given another at birth.

Thanks, mom," she found herself thinking even as she looked down at the limp figure that had finally stopped struggling in her arms.

Even as frost began to form over the woman's now all-too-human flesh, she realized something was leaving Electronique's body. She was slowly reverting to normal, leaving her wrapped into torn, and ragged costume that she knew from the past.

She fixed her senses on the woman's body, and realized that while she still lived, she was on the very precipice of dying.

Flying back down into atmosphere before her lungs could burst, or her organs fail, she had to marvel at the woman's endurance when her vitals began to slowly recover with an almost preternatural ability that had to be far from normal.

Still, nothing was left to mark her as Banshee's host.

How she knew that endangering, or even killing the host would drive the spirit away was something she didn't feel like exploring just then, but she was not going to argue with results. Dangling the limp woman's still unconscious body from one hand now, she flew down to find emergency services, and GJ already swarming the scene of the battle.

"Kim," Ron groaned, limping over with a thick bandage on his head, and his left arm in a splint. "You got her?"

"If I could move right now," Shego's familiar growl came from a gurney being rolled to an ambulance, "I would so barbeque that loopy woman right now," she complained.

"You okay," Kim smiled at her.

"I will be. Comet powers, you know. Just need….rest…."

Kim frowned as she suddenly seemed to fade, and her body went limp as her eyes closed.

The paramedic frowned, and began to check her anew, but Kim only smiled.

"Don't worry, guys. She's just resting. Just put her in a room to rest, and her healing powers will have her back to normal in no time."

"Kimberly," Dr. Director said as she came up behind the redhead looking grim.

"You might want to take care of this," the redhead scowled, and dropped the still unconscious blue-skinned woman at the agent's feet.

Dr. Director looked down, and then glanced to her left.

"We already have Parasite in containment. Fortunately, the League left behind some very effective gear from their earlier encounters with the first of its kind."

"Lucky," Kim grunted. "Tell me you have a lead on Jack."

"He's….disappeared. We did find the site of his ritual. And over nine dead men who look….."

The woman's distress told Kim she likely didn't want to know. Still, she could guess.

"Just make sure you find him. I'll be looking, too, though. Meanwhile…."

"You do know, people are going to be all the more concerned about you, Kimberly," Betty stopped her. "You just took on two of the biggest threats ever known, and beat them easily."

"I wouldn't say easily," she said, still feeling the aches in places that surprised her. "I think it was more luck. I reacted instinctively with Francis, or I might have been gone. And I….knew enough about the original Banshee that I had an edge she didn't know about."

"An edge," Dr. Director asked.

"Need to know," Anahida smiled secretly to herself. "And you don't need to know."

"Okay. Okay, I deserved that. But I really do want to work with you, Kimberly. Your new team can do a lot of good…."

"Is this where I get the usual speech, and offers of direction?"

Dr. Director cautiously held her tongue for a moment as Kim looked around.

"This is from guidance and direction," the redhead declared far too positively for Betty's liking. "You overlooked a rogue general exploited by a madman, and let one man unleash dangers on the planet that you should have been stopping before they started. I'm sorry, ma'am, but I trust my team far more than your….experts of late. Team Possible is staying independent this time. We'll accept the League's authority, but only theirs."

"Kimberly….."

"Don't worry. We're still here to help save the world," Ron said as he limped up to join Kim. "We're just going to be doing it in our own inestimable way now."

Kim eyed the lanky ninja, and grinned.

"Okay, who told you to say that," she couldn't help but grin as Betty walked away shaking her head.

"Justine whispered in my ear. Uh, through my Kimmunicator, because, of course, she's still back at the HQ. You know…."

"I get it, Ron," she smiled. "And, I'm glad you are okay."

"Me, too. I mean, I'm glad you're okay, too," he babbled. "I mean, wow. When blue and weirder just yelled your name, I thought for sure you were going down. But then you just….. Wow."

"I'll tell you later. Maybe. It's kind of a family secret."

"Got a few myself," the incarnation of Toshimuru smiled. "So, I understand," he grinned.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ron," he was told again even as Kim glanced after the ambulance carrying Shego.

"Well, we better get to work," Ron sighed as he looked around. "Want me to call in the others?"

Kim looked around the ruined blocks, and nodded.

"We better. I just thought we were kind of through with this kind of chaos after we finally got rid of Warmonga."

"There's always something," Ron told her sagely. "Evil ever rises, whatever it's given shape."

"Sensei told you that one," she grinned now.

"Yeah, well, yeah. But it is a good one. I even understood it. You know, compared to a lot of the other stuff he says."

Kim laughed now, and rose into the air.

"I'll help clean out the car lot down the street while you help the EMTs here check for anyone else injured. Call the Tweebs, and have them coordinate with ERTs in the area."

"Got it," he saluted, and turned to his work as Kim flew off down the street as people began to emerge from hiding again, and cheered her as she passed them.

She smiled, and waved back, and then went to work cleaning up her town once more.

 **KP**

"You aren't worried," Will Du asked as he came into Dr. Director's office to see her watching footage of the cleanup efforts in Middleton by the reinvigorated Team Possible.

While the twins were out, too, and using some very impressive tech, she still saw Dr. Flanner's influence at work in some of their designs.

That, and as capable as they were, the boys were still geared more toward destruction, than not.

"Actually," the one-eyed agent smiled slyly. "Everything worked out just as I wanted."

"You wanted…..?"

"Think, Will. As part of GJ, our backers and superiors would have reigned in Kim, and her team, and tried to pointedly steer them."

"But isn't that….?"

"And eventually alienated, and angered them to the point they might well turn on us. As she is, Kim remains a true hero, and a champion for anyone in need. Which is what our world needs. Has always needed. Kim's new team will be a symbol for the next generation, just as the original League was a symbol for the last."

"With Global Justice cleaning up the mess. Again."

"It's what we do, Will. If you still cannot see that clearly, then I have to question your own resolve."

"I understand that, Dr. Director," Will complained. "It's just… Aren't you taking a risk that Possible won't turn on us anyway? At least under our aegis, we can keep her under observation, and….."

"Limited thinking. Which is what I expect of our superiors, and experts," she told him bluntly now. "Not my best agent."

Will shook his head.

"I will never understand you," he complained.

"And that is why you are not ready to lead," Dr. Director quipped. "Now, anything else?"

"Yes, the Middleton sweep is completed, but we found no trace of Jack Hench, or that grimoire that Electronique mentioned in her recent debriefing. By the way, she was sent back to her old containment cell in SuperMax, and is currently awaiting her new trial for the new charges."

"And Lurman?"

"Still comatose, and showing no signs of any brainwave activity at all. He's a literal vegetable. Whatever Possible did to him, he's completely mindless now."

"Good," Betty nodded firmly.

"Good," Will sputtered. "Ma'am, at the least, she should be charged with…."

"Defending herself? Defending others? How many did that monster kill before he even reached her, Will," Dr. Director now demanded angrily. "How many more would he have killed if he had gained Kimberly's powers as the original often did with Superman? Tell me that, mister," she demanded.

"I….."

"She did us, the world, a favor by putting that monster down. Now, we have to ensure no one else tries replicating Jack's insanity. I want Lurman remanded to the Pit. Full iso-containment procedures at all times during the move, and after. And then I want the key-code to his cryo-tube lost. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled.

"Good. Then see to it, and then finish those reports. We still have other duties to tend, and word is, there's a new metahuman in China that is showing signs of endangering the world. Forget Kimberly, Will, and focus on your own job. You have no need to continue your foolish envy over a woman that is on our side."

"Envy," he sputtered.

"Back to work, Agent Du," she demanded. "This job isn't finished. Not by a long shot."

"Yes, ma'am," he said somberly, and walked away to carry out his orders.

He would still be keeping an eye on Possible, though.

Just in case.

 **KP**

Jack Hench glanced around carefully before he opened the door of his current hideout, and the faint hum of the electronic defenses keeping him masked from the greater world hummed as the open panel interrupted the flow of current for a moment.

"Inside, fast," he demanded as the lanky Hench in civilian clothes walked into the cabin deep in a certain mountain range far from any civilization.

"It's done, boss," the man nodded firmly. "Just like you said. No one but me knows where that book is now, and no one will be finding it anytime soon."

"Good. Good," Jack nodded still feeling anxious.

More than anxious considering how close to death he had come. He had barely managed to sway Banshee to accept a deal, Possible's death for the book, and since he happened to know that the book couldn't be taken, it had to be freely given, it had been his only edge. Fully expecting to hear of Possible's death, even he had been shocked to hear she had beaten not only his Parasite, but even the demon, he had wisely run. Even he knew better than to risk the book again, though. Not after finding out it was the key to opening earth up to the demon world. The idea of a permanently open gate to the realms of demons just didn't sound profitable. So he wisely chose a means of hiding it away, hopefully forever.

"I put it…."

Jack held up a hand, swearing.

"Not even me, Carl. I told you, tell no one. Not even me. If no one knows, no one can ask. Or read our minds."

"Read our….? People can't do that," the Hench sputtered as Jack slammed the door, and rechecked the electronic masking over his hideout.

"Don't kid yourself, Carl. There are people out there that can literally do the impossible. And I don't even mean _her_ just now. There are others. Many others. Too many others," he scowled. "I thought we could reign them in, or scare them off, but now…."

He shook his head.

"Now, you're sure? Absolutely sure, that no one followed you?"

"No one even knows about this cabin…."

"Not here, idiot," Jack hissed. "To where you hid the book," he seethed. "No one even knows you were…. Uh, wherever you were?"

"No one. I went in at night, hid it, and then got out. Since I kept the chopper on stealth, no one even saw me land, or takeoff. It was like silk, the job went so smooth."

"Good. Good," Jack nodded. "So, you are the only person in the world that knows where that grimoire is hidden."

"That's right, boss. And don't worry, I won't talk."

"Oh, I'm not worried," Jack said as he pulled out a small, yellow pistol that looked like a water gun.

The Hench didn't even have time to scream.

"Not worried at all," he told the small pile of ash that was all that remained of the man before he went to get the vacuum cleaner.

 _To Be Continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: Super-Girl**

 **By LJ58**

 **23**

Kim looked around, still feeling overly awed in spite of all else she had accomplished in her life.

She was actually standing on an alien planet.

Her.

On Mars.

She adjusted the breathing mask Kal-El had given her, and ensured the hose to the infuser was not tangled. Not that she was too worried. She had already learned that her genetic gifts made her virtually self-sustaining while in extreme environments like the planet Mars, or even space.

Sure, she had to breathe. Eventually. But apparently she had yet to find her limit when holding her breath.

Kal told her he was the same, too. Which was why he had the special re-berathers with built in atmospheric infusers that recharged automatically from whatever available atmosphere was around, while keeping a steady air supply for him that was more than durable when measured out by careful breathing.

A trip to Mars, he ensured her, was more than manageable even without a space ship. Walking around on the surface as she was just then was not even remotely an issue.

Besides, the mask also gave her a built-in transceiver for communications.

As now, when J'onn's voice came over her earpiece, declaring, "The last ship is inbound, Kimberly."

"Good," she replied. "Any evidence that anyone saw us making our getaway."

There was a slight delay in the transmission, but then he spoke again.

"We kept the entire region digitally masked while loading up the Bebes, and the equipment they required. Diana is seeing to the….elimination of any evidence left behind, too. All the world will know is that Bebes are now gone. At least, for the time being."

"Good. Good. I feel good about this, J'onn. And Batman's complaints to the contrary, I feel that they won't let us down."

"I hope you are right, Kimberly. For their sakes, as well as yours. It is not often that reason gets the chance to prove itself in our world," the Martian stated wryly.

"I know," she sighed.

Then she looked up and smiled as the BeBes already dragging in, and setting up gear just inside a massive cavern J'onn had mapped out for their initial use pointed, and Kim tracked their gazes.

The last shuttle was arriving, and she could see the Queen standing in the cockpit window as it began to descend.

She had felt that any of her Bebes leaving would be safe enough, but that those left behind might be vulnerable. That decided, she refused to leave her hive until the last Bebe was loaded, and away.

That concern for her sisters made Kim all the more confident about the rightness of her decision.

"Kim Possible," the queen virtually smiled as she deplaned and approached her after the ship landed, the equally ageless hero Captain Atom at its controls this time.

She and Kal had flown the first two, and while Kal flew his ship back, the one Kim had piloted had been slated for dismantling for parts and provisions from the start. Which was another reason Kal had given her the infuser/re-breather, and advised her on its use.

"Queen," she nodded, addressing her formally now. "I'm glad we were able to get your people all away without problems."

"We are also glad of this," the Bebe nodded.

"Now, you have a future, and a chance to prove you are more than machines of destruction."

"Bebes welcome the chance to prove ourselves."

"J'onn, the Martian also sent you a message," she told her.

"He did not speak to us," she stated. "Why could he not…."

"He was very busy ensuring no one was in place to notice your departure," Kim smiled. "At any rate, he said to tell you as the last surviving Green Martian, that he hopes you find a home here, as he once knew in his youth."

The blonde Bebe stood eyeing her for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"This is a positive declaration. Tell the Martian we greatly appreciate his offer, and his faith in us. I shall see that Bebes will not disappoint."

"Just give yourselves time, and a chance. And if you need anything, feel free to call us," Kim told her as Captain Atom stood in the hatch, looking his usual somber, inexpressive self that was at least not as unfriendly as the Bat.

"We thank you, too," the queen told her as Kim started to turn to go.

"Hey, helping people is what I do," Kim smiled, and rose from the reddish soil around her.

The queen said nothing to that as she approached the silvery hero, and nodded to him.

"Everything unloaded?"

"Almost. These creatures are very efficient. It's just as well we didn't end up fighting. They might have proven far more dangerous with their current numbers than originally anticipated."

"We all deserve a chance, Captain. No matter how we start," she told him.

"I'm not arguing. Are you going to want a lift home?"

Kim looked up into the red-orange sky and smiled.

"Actually, I'm going to try it on my own. I've been wanting to see just how fast I am. And if….if I can do something I've been working on."

"Do I want to know," the man of energy asked.

"Depends," she grinned now as she hovered in the air before him. "Are you as paranoid as Batman?"

The quantum-powered man laughed.

"Possible, _no one_ is as paranoid as the Bat," he actually stated sincerely.

"I got that feeling," she grinned. "Talk later," she told him. "If things work out the way I hope," she added, rising into the sky over the small encampment growing outside that large cavern that would the Bebes initial home.

He nodded, and said, "I shouldn't be far behind you. Not the way these Bebes work."

She was almost out of the atmosphere by then, but her laugh carried back over her transceiver.

"We'll see about that," she told him.

Then flung herself into space with all the power and energy inside her.

She smiled broadly as she quickly left the red planet behind her, dodging one of its small moons, and fixed her gaze on the very small blue dot that hung in space far from her just then. Just now, she knew the planet was just over forty millions miles away. A seemingly impossible distance for most any human, and even her, not long ago. Only things had changed of late. Things had changed a great deal.

Even as she increased her speed, she fixed her gaze on the world she had always called home without ever thinking it might not have been, and then focused just so.

She felt the rush, and the sudden jarring spiraling sensation, and stopped her flight just before slamming into the atmosphere so that she overly hovered over the blue and green orb below.

"It worked," she shouted, and heard an immediate complaint over her transceiver.

"Possible," the Bat's growl sounded in her ear. "What did you do now?"

She grinned as she saw the familiar blue-clad figure of Kal rising toward her from the planet. She didn't bother answering the grim detective as she turned to face her birth father.

"It worked," she beamed with less volume, but no less exuberance. "I just crossed over forty million miles in an eyeblink!"

"We noticed. You obviously opened up a portal of some kind that registered on all our new dimensional scanners," the hero told her as he stopped to hover before her over the world that had adopted both of them.

"This is just so….incredible," she grinned. "Dad will never believe…."

"Kimberly, I strongly suggest you don't share. Ever. Let this be one of those secrets you keep to yourself. Like your birth name," he told her somberly.

"Oh. Oh, yeah, I can see that," she nodded.

"Yes. There are still those out there that would only fear you all the more if they knew just how great some of your powers are now. Let's face it, I still frighten them. But you have my primary powers, and apparently, many of Maxima's, too. That is not something you want too many people to know."

"Yeah, and about the Parasite," she said intuitively.

"I do understand. And you did a good job stopping him, and Banshee. Even I've never been that good against magic."

"I wasn't either. I just caught her off guard. I really was lucky, because for a moment, I thought she was about to put me down."

"For all our powers, there is always someone potentially stronger," he nodded. "We just have to be as prepared as we can, and…."

"Count on our friends," she grinned when he trailed off.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll let you get back to yours, now. I know they're going to be eager to hear from you after your trip. Just….keep that trick of yours quiet for now," he advised.

"I will. And thanks, Kal. For everything."

"Of course. And if you're not too busy next week, I'd like your help."

"Sure. What's the stich," she grinned.

Kal smiled at that.

"Based on your advice, I have decided to raise my Fortress, and move it."

"My advice….?"

"To the moon, at the least. Lately, people are getting too close to it, even if it is well-buried for now. With the new advances men are making, though, it might not stay that way. I believe, however, that a lunar landscape might just make it far harder for them to reach."

"Sure. No big," she grinned. "Just let me know when," she said, and turned with a wave to dive down at the planet, thinking of a certain green-skinned woman who was likely getting impatient with her by now.

Batman was waiting for him when Kal-El flew into the Watchtower.

"The moon," Batman grumbled. "Really?"

"Really. Some of those expeditions have been getting close of late, and they are very close to having the tech to reach it. So, yes, Bruce, the moon."

"I hope you'll have some better security in place by then. For those that actually can reach the moon."

"Thinking of anyone in particular," he asked knowingly.

"I haven't missed that _she's_ been visiting your Fortress a lot lately. Even when you are gone," Batman complained.

"I opened it to her. She's been using the archives, and my Kryptonian training guides. She is my daughter after all, and deserves to know all her heritage."

"You do recall that she's also friends with a very notorious hacker known to poke his nose into things not his business," he informed Kal as they headed for the next level.

"I trust her. Cheer up, Bruce. She's been keeping her promises to me, and keeping her nose clean. I think she's going to make a very good hero in the end."

"It still bothers me that nothing short of magic even slows her down of late."

"And me?"

"Kryptonite still works on you. I noticed it didn't even make her stumble, though."

"Well, she is Almaracian, too. You do know they breed to improve the species with every generation?"

"You're taking this too lightly," Batman complained.

"And you are still taking things too personally. She's not going to attack us."

Batman just glared at him from out of the corner of his eye.

Kal only sighed, and shook his head as the elevator doors closed on them.

 **KP**

While she was locked securely away, isolated from any and all tech that might aid her, Electronique's mind was still free to roam.

The electrical genius was hard at work, too, visualizing all she would need to finally destroy her enemies the next time they met. For unlike Jack, Electronique was ironically a very rational, and logical being. She had seen the ritual he had forced on her not as some superstitious mysticism, but as a form of science yet to fully be explained to her satisfaction.

Which was why she now focused on just how she might unlock whatever barrier had initially freed that very powerful creature to let it meld with her.

Meld, because she had still been present, and a part of their shared mind and body.

And she wanted that power back.

Power that had almost allowed her to finally destroy all of her enemies.

She just needed to find the precise method that would tap into whatever dimension housed that curiously destructive creature, and summon it back to her. Perhaps Dementor might help. She did know he was quite furious over almost being killed by Jack's machinations. Quite furious.

Knowing him to be vindictive, as most men were, she felt he would likely join her cause with little urging.

Yes. First she had to figure out the best means of piercing the dimensions, locating that creature, and then…..

Then the world would finally be hers.

After Shego, and Kim Possible died.

 _End…..?_


End file.
